


Let's Play Pretend. Traducción al español

by Darren_Loveeer



Series: Pretend [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friendship, M/M, Romance, Suspense
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 21:09:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 39,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darren_Loveeer/pseuds/Darren_Loveeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel y Kurt Hummelberry, nuevos estudiantes en McKinley High, inaccesibles, misteriosos, por no hablar de prácticamente inseparables. ¿Cuál es su historia? ¿Qué esconden? ¿Qué se necesita para acercarse lo suficiente a ellos como para conocer sus secretos? Blaine Anderson se muere por saber. Pero si tiene éxito, ¿Se arrepentirá?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Misterio

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Let's play pretend](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/32426) by anxioussquirrel. 



> Traducción autorizada.  
> Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk y Fox.

****

Chismes.

Cada escuela secundaria se alimenta de ellos, depende de la afluencia constante de jugosas novedades para amenizar el aburrido proceso de aprendizaje. William McKinley High School en Lima, Ohio no es la excepción. Ya sea a través de los rumores en los pasillos y en el almuerzo, o a través del periodicucho escolar, o del blog de Jacob Ben Israel, los chismes circulan por las venas del cuerpo estudiantil y los mantienen vivos.

Esta semana -la primera semana del tercer año de secundaria de Blaine Anderson- el tema más candente es un par de nuevos estudiantes transferidos de LA. Son inmediatamente fascinantes porque _wow, LA, ¿por qué iba alguien a querer mudarse de Los Ángeles a Lima?_ Pero esto no es lo único que los hace ser dignos de ser el chisme central.

Ellos son simplemente... diferentes.

Blaine nunca se ha preocupado mucho sobre los chismes, pero para el Viernes incluso él no puede escapar de los rumores que se riegan por toda la escuela como olas. Las chicas de su club Glee no dejaban de balbucear acerca de los nuevos estudiantes, contando más y más historias fantásticas. Pronto Blaine sabe más de lo que quería saber acerca de los dos extraños, a pesar de que sospecha que la mayoría de esos rumores, no tienen nada que ver con los hechos.

Y okay, su curiosidad puede haber alcanzado su punto máximo.

Sus nombres son Rachel y Kurt Hummelberry. Son hermanos -ambos estudiantes de tercero, así que probablemente gemelos, a pesar de que no son ni remotamente parecidos. Se mudaron a un vecindario no muy lejos del de Blaine a principios de Agosto, y sin embargo nadie los había visto por aquí hasta el primer día de clases.

Alguien escuchó que habían estudiado desde casa y que esta era su primera vez en una escuela secundaria de verdad -o incluso una escuela en general. Alguien más jura que oyó algo acerca de un programa de protección de testigos, lo que conduce a descabelladas congeturas acerca de conexiones con la mafia, o que los hermanos fueron testigos de un crimen -o que participaron en uno, porque ¿por qué no, cierto? Eso explicaría la extraña vibra que emiten. Algo inquietante, una especie de distancia que mantienen, que inmediatamente genera miradas curiosas y, en algunos casos, malos comentarios.

— Ni siquiera intentan encajar, —señala Mercedes mientras todos comen su almuerzo en la mesa de siempre del club Glee.— O sea, ¿sus ropas? Vamos, es la secundaria, no una cena en un club estilo country. Entiendo lo de los vestidos, ¿pero trajes o camisas de vestir _cada día?_ Además, ¿alguna vez los han visto hablar con alguien más que no sean ellos mismos?

— Tal vez son gemelos siameses, —medita Brittany, sin levantar la vista de su plato.— Vi un programa acerca de eso.

— Britt, _en realidad_ no están unidos de la cadera. —se burla Artie.

— Bueno, no, pero tal vez ya los separaron y no pueden acostumbrarse a ello. Eso debe ser demasiado duro para ellos.

De hecho, aparte de la teoría de Brittany, Blaine sólo ha visto a los hermanos juntos, ya sea en clases o en los pasillos. Incluso ahora están sentados en una pequeña mesa afuera en el patio, solos. Y no es porque tengan que hacerlo, él lo sabe. Todo el mundo siente curiosidad respecto a ellos; incluso el grupo de los populares probablemente los aceptaría, aunque sea sólo para aprender acerca de la vida en LA. Pero ellos responden en monosilabos cuando alguien se les acerca y rechazan cualquier intento de amistad sin una segunda mirada, como reporta Santana con un bufido burlón. No tiene precedentes. Todo el mundo quiere ser popular, ¿no?

Todo el mundo menos ellos, al parecer

 

Unos días después, los rumores alcanzan ridículos niveles.

 

Los Hummelberry son los hijos ilegítimos de una celebridad de LA, que los mantuvo ocultos durante un largo tiempo. La prensa se enteró de su existencia por lo que fueron enviados lejos.

Están teniendo una incestuosa historia de amor.

Van a heredar una enorme fortuna si es que llegan a los 21 sin ser asesinados -así que, por supuesto, no interactuarán con simples mortales. Además, no es como si confiaran en alguien.

Es una locura, y Blaine empieza a sospechar que Jacob Ben Israel está poniendo en acción una especie de concurso para determinar cuales son las especulaciones más dementes.

Y en serio, una vez que te tomas un momento para observar realmente a los hermanos sólo un poco -Blaine tiene una hora libre y ellos están sentados convenientemente cerca de él en la biblioteca- ellos se ven bastante normales, al menos para él. Sólo un par de chicos de transferencia que no se han adaptado aún a su nueva escuela, nada que ver con lo que los fanáticos del chisme están haciéndoles parecer.

Excepto que... tal vez _sí_ haya algo que ver. Tal vez son una especie de creaturas mágicas, de hecho, porque una vez que Blaine empieza a mirar... simplemente no puede parar. Es como si de repente fuera incapaz de controlarse a sí mismo

Ambos son atractivos, tiene que admitirlo. Esto lo toma por sorpresa, porque mientras que la belleza de Rachel es bastante obvia, en realidad él nunca antes miró a un chico y pensó _Wow. Él es impresionante._ Pero entonces, Kurt es completamente diferente a cualquier chico que Blaine haya conocido antes -elegante y perfectamente elaborado, casi extrañamente hermoso. Hay algo etereo acerca de él -acerca de ellos; con sólo un poco de caracterización podrían pasar por elfos, o tal vez hadas. No puede dejar de pensar en _cuán más hermosos serían si sonrieran_. Nunca lo hacen, o al menos él nunca lo ha visto.

_Okay, suficiente_ , decide una hora después, dejando la biblioteca. Él ya les ha dedicado demasiado tiempo y atención. Es hora de sacarlos de su mente antes de que llegue a estar tan obsesionado con ellos como la mitad de la escuela parece estar.

 

Para el siguiente Viernes, Blaine ya no puede engañarse a sí mismo -es demasiado tarde, y ya está bajo su hechizo.

 

Cada vez que los hermanos pasan junto a él en los pasillos llenos de gente, no puede evitar mirarlos. Y no es sólo porque Rachel tiene unas piernas fantásticas y que esas medias a la altura de la rodilla que le gusta usar, sean algo sexy.

Algo acerca de los Hummelberry lo atrae, reclama su atención. Así que sigue mirándolos, cada vez que puede -preguntándose si ha cruzado la línea a ser ya espeluznante, esperando que no. Prometiéndose que dejará de hacerlo pronto.

No es tan fácil.

 

Un mes después, el consenso general acerca de los nuevos chicos es que, cualquiera que sea su historia, siguen apartados de la gente, actuando como si fueran mejores que cualquiera en Lima. La gente ya no trata de hablar con ellos, y hay alguna mirada ocasional cuando ellos hacen algo extraño, como caminar por los pasillos con los brazos entrelazados. Su extraña y constante cercanía mantiene los rumores con vida, por supuesto. Pero tal vez así es en LA.

 

De cualquier manera, Blaine y sus amigos del club Glee tienen problemas más grandes que los poco sociables y nuevos estudiantes.

Una vez más, hay muy pocos de ellos para las competencias. Los folletos han sido colgados por toda la escuela por días, incluso cantaron _Empire State Of Mind_ en el patio, y sin embargo nadie ha preguntado acerca de unirse. Saldrán adelante, como siempre lo hacen, pero necesitan conseguir que al menos dos personas más se unan pronto, o estarán condenados. Si no compiten este año -o si llegan a las Nacionales y no ganan- será el fin de New Directions, de una vez por todas. El Director Figgins se aseguró de advertirles acerca de eso. Dos veces.

Así que cuando los hermanos Hummelberry simplemente entran en el salón del coro un día a finales de Septiembre, el Sr. Schue casi se olvida de una audición a causa de su emoción. Sin embargo, da un vistazo a los rostros dubitativos en todo el salón, y pregunta tímidamente si tal vez tienen algo preparado -cualquier cosa- para mostrar sus habilidades. Por supuesto que no es más que una mera formalidad. El club sólo necesita dos miembros más, aunque sólo sea para balancearse rítmicamente en el fondo y muevan sus labios en sincronía. Y tomando en cuenta el poco interés que Rachel y Kurt han mostrado en cualquier club o interacción humana básica, incluso Blaine secretamente duda de que puedan ofrecer mucho más que eso.

Blaine los observa -por primera vez no se siente como un acosador, lo que es agradable- mientras hablan con la banda y toman asiento en los bancos altos uno al lado del otro. _Por supuesto_ que van a cantar juntos.

Lucen tan elegantes y agraciados como siempre -Kurt en un traje plateado, Rachel en una sencilla blusa de estilo marinero y una falda negra- pero lo que más sobresale para Blaine es lo compuestos que son, lo relajados que lucen mientras se sientan frente a la pequeña audiencia, sus posturas son un exacto reflejo del otro, y esperan a que la música empiece. No hay un atisbo de nervios en su comportamiento, lo que le hace pensar que son completamente novatos o que confían mucho en sus habilidades, porque nadie les ha dicho lo contrario, o de verdad saben lo que están haciendo.

Y empiezan a cantar y _oh_ , ellos saben lo que están haciendo.

Es un [**dueto**](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g8EagZKEa8Y) de _Happy Days Are Here Again/Get Happy_ , que puede muy bien haber sido escrita para ellos porque son casi tan buenos como Barbara Streisand y Judy Garland. Sus voces son asombrosas -ambas puras y fuertes, deslizándose por las notas sin esfuerzo alguno y combinándose perfectamente. Y se ven _tan radiantes_ cuando cantan. Es inmediatamente obvio que no son ajenos al canto -y Blaine lo sabría porque él tampoco lo es. Voces como las de ellos -son más que simple talento; son años de práctica también.

Es absolutamente claro para todos que no sólo acaban de encontrar a los dos nuevos integrantes del club Glee. Es posible que hayan encontrado a dos nuevos _líderes_ para el club Glee, y Blaine sabe que estará feliz de compartir la atención. Incluso Mercedes, su voz femenina más fuerte hasta el momento, luce sorprendida cuando Rachel entona sus notas más agudas, y cuando Kurt se une a ella sin esfuerzo, todo el mundo se queda en estado de shock porque eso simplemente no debería de ser posible. El Sr. Schue parece que va a llorar de felicidad.

Son aceptados con los brazos abiertos, por supuesto. Y si Blaine está feliz al respecto, bueno... él quiere sólo lo mejor para el club, ¿okay?

 

Pasan los días y los Hummelberry están ahí, entre ellos y de cerca, y ya no parecen extraños o distantes. Siguen sentándose juntos y no hablan mucho, pero se siente como si de alguna manera hubieran bajado sus defensas. Algunas veces sonríen (y sí, ambos son _mucho más hermosos_ cuando lo hacen), y observan las acostumbradas bromas y el drama con ojos curiosos, y la fascinación de Blaine que apenas ha empezado a desvanecerse estalla de nuevo con venganza.

 

Unas semanas después es difícil imaginar a New Directions sin Rachel y Kurt. Sus contribuciones de voz son más notables, por supuesto, pero su baile no es malo tampoco, e incluso hablan un poco más, aunque sólo sea acerca del club Glee y de asuntos escolares, manteniéndose extremadamente herméticos más allá de eso. Demuestran que ambos son espectaculares cantando en solitario o en pareja. Ya no parecen tan distantes, al menos no en el salón de coro, y la mayoría de las molestias que el resto del club Glee sintió a su alrededor, se ha ido. Son simplemente dos chicos más de Glee, únicos y diferentes en su propia forma. De alguna manera sus peculiaridades los hacen encajar en el grupo en lugar de alejarlos más. Después de todo, New Directions se compone de personas que destacan, de una u otra manera.

Ellos no son de los que agradan automáticamente, por supuesto -todavía hay algo en ellos que hace que la gente no se acerque demasiado, y francamente, su actitud puede ser un poco áspera algunas veces. Tal vez es lo tranquilos y seguros de ellos mismos que son, o como algunas veces intercambian esas miradas, como si conocieran más y supieran más; como si la elección de canciones para las Seccionales fuera un detalle de tan poca importancia en la gran escala de la vida. Lo que obviamente es cierto, pero, ¡vamos! Además de que Rachel particularmente se comporta como una diva a veces, demasiado entusiasta y demandante, y entonces es realmente difícil que te agrade.

Aún así, el pequeño enamoramiento de Blaine persiste y lo curioso es que él ni siquiera está seguro de quién se siente atraído. Sería natural si sólo se sintiera atraído por Rachel, que es una niña preciosa después de todo, inteligente y con una voz para morirse -pero no es así de fácil.

Es como si ella sola no le provocara nada -también _es él_... Kurt. _Son ellos_ , juntos. Esto es nuevo y extraño, y algo más que es inquietante acerca de los hermanos, pero Blaine elige no pensar demasiado en ello. No es como si él fuera a hacer algo al respecto. Ellos nunca han hablado aparte de algunas cuantas palabras fugaces durante los ensayos. A él simplemente... le gusta observarlos. En el salón de coro y en clase, y algunas veces en los pasillos. Son como bonitos pájaros exóticos. Y si ellos atrapan su mirada y le sonríen algunas veces -bueno, no significa nada.

Pero ellos _sí_ atrapan su mirada y le sonríen, a cada rato, e incluso sin palabras, se siente bien. Se siente como una especie de honor porque ellos no parecen hacerlo con nadie más fuera del salón de coro. Conforme pasa el tiempo, Blaine comienza a esperar la oportunidad de pasar junto a ellos en la zona de casilleros, o sentarse cerca en el patio donde ellos siempre almuerzan, sólo para atrapar la mirada del azul o el marrón de sus írises.

Es en una de esas ocasiones, tres semanas después de haberse unido al club Glee, que es testigo de una sombría escena.

Los hermanos están de pie por el casillero de Kurt antes de las clases de la mañana cuando Blaine se acerca, listo para pasar junto a ellos, deseoso de ver el brillo de reconocimiento en los ojos de Rachel, el hoyuelo en la mejilla de Kurt cuando le sonríe, casi tímidamente. Pero ellos no le prestan atención esta vez, absortos con ellos mismos. Kurt sosteniendo a Rachel llena de lágrimas, la abraza fuertemente, sus ojos nublados y preocupados, y la sonrisa radiante de Blaine se desvanece rápidamente, sustituida por preocupación. Quiere preguntar qué pasa, ofrecerles su ayuda, pero no tiene idea si hay algo que él pueda hacer, o si ellos incluso, quieren que él se entrometa en su momento privado.

Al final, no se acerca; no se siente con el derecho de hacerlo. Ellos parecen absortos en su pequeño mundo, incluso más que de costumbre. Pero mientras Blaine se da la vuelta para irse, Kurt atrapa su mirada, y aunque no le sonríe esta vez, hay algo en la intensa tristeza en su mirada que se dispara directo al corazón de Blaine, extraño y agudo.

* * *

  _Rachel está temblando en brazos de Kurt, exhalando sollozos, estremeciendo todo su cuerpo, y él solo puede sostenerla y tratar de tranquilizarla, le promete que todo estará bien, aún cuando él sabe que es una gran mentira. Pero es lo que ella necesita en este momento, así que desempeña su papel mientras muerde el interior de su mejilla, duro, porque ahora no puede pensar en él mismo, en lo que significa para él. Están juntos en esto, pero ella es la fuerte, siempre lo ha sido._

 

_Rachel no ha dicho una sola palabra todavía, ha estado llorando desde que salieron de la cocina después de la conversación con sus padres -despues del_ ultimatum _\- y por el amor de Dios, ¿tenían que hablar de esto antes de ir a la escuela? Tienen examen de matemáticas del primer periodo, y un día entero lleno de clases, y ahora Rachel es un manojo de nervios y no hay mucho que pueda hacer Kurt.  
_

_Lo intenta, de cualquier manera, abrazándola más fuerte y susurrándole al oído, ignorando las miradas de los estudiantes que rondan por ahí._

_— Hey, ssshhh. Todo va a estar bien. Sé que duele; me duele a mi también, pero vamos a sobrevivir. Siempre sobrevivimos, Rachel, tú lo sabes. Podemos seguir cantando en casa como siempre, no necesitamos al club Glee para eso; no es lo mismo, pero de todas maneras somos fabulosos. Vamos, le diremos al Sr. Schue durante el receso, y después compraremos un montón de helado de camino a casa, y tendremos una buena e indulgente tarde. Haremos todo lo que tú quieras, te lo prometo. Incluso puedo..._

_Ella sólo llora más fuerte, pero de alguna manera logra decir algunas palabras, húmedas y ásperas.  
_

_— Kurt, no, yo sólo..._

_Lo que sea que ella está tratando de decir, es interrumpido por una nueva oleada de lágrimas y Kurt se queda devanándose los sesos febrilmente en busca de otra razón._

__— Espera, ¿estás preocupada de que ellos no puedan arreglárselas sin nosotros? Hey, estarán bien. Con la unión de Sam y la chica que Puck trajo la otra vez, estarán bien, hay gente suficiente para competir. Sé que no será lo mismo sin nuestras voces, pero no podemos hacer nada, ¿o sí? ¿Rach?  
_ _

_Ella está mirándolo ahora, negando con la cabeza, sus sollozos disminuyendo lentamente, y hay mucho dolor en sus ojos, tanta desesperación que lo asusta. Es demasiado intenso, incluso para ella, y Rachel es la viva imagen de la intensidad en un día cualquiera, así que eso dice mucho. Ella abre la boca, vacilante, y Kurt tiene el repentino impulso de tapar sus oídos, temeroso de lo que va a escuchar.  
_

_Por supuesto que no lo hace._

___—__ Kurt... No quiero dejar Glee._

___—__ Lo sé, yo tampoco, pero..._

___—__ No hay que dejar Glee. Por favor._

_Ella está rogando. Implorando incluso; sus ojos enormes y húmedos. El corazón de Kurt parece detenerse._

___—__ Pero Rach, eso significaría..._

___—__ Sí._

___—__ Perderíamos un año. Ellos no van a cambiar de opinión._

___—__ Lo sé. Pero... No puedo renunciar a eso, a este sentimiento de estar viva. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te sentiste tan vivo, Kurt?_

_Él siente ganas de llorar. De gritar o tal vez huir y esconderse en alguna parte. Pero eso no ayudaría, ni siquiera un poco, porque él no puede esconderse de sí mismo, o del hecho de saber que ella tiene razón. Nunca se ha sentido tan_ real _como se siente ahora en el club Glee, ni siquiera cuando ellos... Simplemente no._

_¿Pero está listo para renunciar a un año de su vida por esto?_

_Desde el otro lado del pasillo, atrapa un destello de enormes ojos color ámbar, fijos en ellos. Inquietos. Es ese chico otra vez, ese adorable chico del club Glee. Blaine._

_Hay tan poco tiempo, y tantas cosas que Kurt quiere hacer._

* * *

Blaine saca esa escena de su mente mientras él sigue adelante con su día, anulando la inquietud que trata de volverse preocupación. No ayuda mucho sin embargo, y cuando llega la hora del ensayo del club Glee, se siente un poco desesperado de saber si los hermanos están bien. No está seguro de lo que espera encontrar cuando casi tropieza por la puerta del salón en sus prisas, pero no es eso.

Rachel y Kurt están en sus asientos habituales, hablando en voz baja -sin angustia visible en sus rostros, no hay señal de que algo fuera de lo ordinario ocurrió. Rachel incluso parece más radiante que de costumbre, rebosante de felicidad mientras escribe algo en su cuaderno forrado de rosa. Es como si Blaine se hubiera imaginado la escena de la mañana, inventándolo en su cabeza -lo que es bastante seguro que no hizo.

El todavía está observándolos cuando Kurt levanta la mirada, viendo directamente hacia él y sonríe, más abierto y más cálido que su habitual sonrisa reservada. Al instante siguiente Rachel echa un vistazo entre su hermano y Blaine, algo está cambiando en su rostro, y entonces ella le sonríe alegremente también. De pronto Blaine se siente atrapado, enredado en una red, que ni siquiera quiere intentar luchar -sus hermosos rostros, sus sonrisas, sus ojos, diferentes pero similarmente intensos, manteniéndolo cautivo.

Sólo dura unos instantes antes de que el Sr. Schue entre en el salón, disparando, de buenas a primeras, nuevas ideas, y los hermanos se apartan. Aún así, la cabeza de Blaine está girando, con el corazón pleno y golpeteando mucho tiempo después, y es una tontería cuando nada realmente sucedió _-nada_ , ni siguiera una palabra intercambiada entre ellos.

Es sólo que... él no puede evitar sentir que _algo acaba de suceder_. Como algo que se ha decidido y que es sólo cuestión de tiempo antes... de que... él no lo sabe. Pero Blaine piensa que está listo para averiguarlo.

* * *

**CONTENIDO VISUAL:**

[ **Pasando por ahí** ](http://headbandxbowties.tumblr.com/post/43436758189)

[ **La audición** ](http://headbandxbowties.tumblr.com/post/43436780078)


	2. West Side Story

— Hola, ¿les importaría si me uno a ustedes?

Es Viernes por la tarde y Blaine está sentado en el Lima Bean con Mike cuando la inesperada pero inconfundible voz lo golpea justo entre los ojos. O bueno, en los oídos. Se voltea lentamente, casi temeroso de mirar, y efectivamente -precioso con una atenta sonrisa, es Kurt.

Es gracioso cuánto entendimiento y cuántos pensamientos pueden pasar por la cabeza de alguien en los pocos segundos que se necesitan para sonreír y asentir.

De pronto Blaine es muy consciente de que nunca antes había visto a Kurt en la cafetería, a pesar de que él está aquí casi todos los días.

Se las arregla para darse cuenta de la cantidad de mesas vacías a su alrededor, así que no es que Kurt no tenga donde sentarse -significa que se acercó a ellos porque quiso hacerlo.

Su cerebro también registra el hecho de que Rachel no está por ningún lado, otra primera vez.

Él incluso tiene tiempo para enloquecer un poco, porque no se ha preocupado en arreglarse el cabello cuidadosamente como debería después de Educación Física, y el cárdigan que está usando hoy es su favorito, pero ha visto sus mejores días, y puede sentir la punta de sus orejas ardiendo, lo que significa que se está ruborizando, y _Kurt está mirando directamente hacia él y probablemente está notando todas estas cosas y más, ¿y por qué está tan nervioso de repente?_

Y entonces agradece a todas las deidades que se le ocurren de que Mike lo conozca tan bien después de todos estos años, porque con solo una mirada al rostro de Blaine, toma el control de la situación, muy consciete de lo que un nervioso Blaine es capaz de hacer.

— ¡Hola, Kurt! Claro, siéntate. Por lo que veo otro adicto al café ¿eh?, —Mike toma un sorbo de su té con una sonrisa bromista. Instintivamente, Blaine mira el vaso deshechable en la mano de Kurt, nota la M negra en un lado -moka, ¿cierto? No es que vaya a necesitar tal conocimiento; simplemente... le gusta estar informado.

Kurt sonríe tímidamente mientras se sienta.— Oh, _adicto_ es una palabra cruel. Yo no tengo problemas con la cafeína. Tengo problemas _sin_ la cafeína. —y todos ríen. Se ha roto el hielo. Blaine no está listo para hablar todavía, temeroso de decir algo realmente torpe, pero Mike está ahí.

— Y Kurt, ¿qué opinas de West Side Story? —El musical de la escuela se anunció apenas ayer, por lo que el tema es fresco y _perfecto_. —Ambos estamos planeando hacer una audición, ¿y tú?

Kurt niega con la cabeza.— Probablemente no. Aunque Rachel audicionará para el papel protagónico femenino.

Algo excitante se enrosca en lo profundo del pecho de Blaine -él tiene sus esperanzas puestas en el papel de Tony, y la perspectiva de tal vez actuar junto a Rachel como María es inesperada y muy bienvenida, y lo hace desear ese papel todavía más.

— Escuché que hay una dura competencia, pero con la voz de Rachel... sería increíble. —Puede sentir que se sonroja más fuerte mientras dice eso, y hay algo en la manera en que Kurt arquea la ceja, algo curioso, casi analítico, incluso cuando asiente.

— Sí. Ya lo veremos.

La conversación fluye con facilidad después de eso. Permanecen en torno al tópico de Glee y de las próximas seccionales la mayor parte del tiempo -Blaine y Mike informan a Kurt acerca de los clubs contra los que competirán, los Hipsters y los Warblers, y le dicen sus experiencias del año pasado. El rostro de Kurt es animado y expresivo al hablar, y se ríe de los chistes de Mike, pero sus ojos siempre regresan a Blaine, perspicaces y buscando algo que Blaine gustoso le daría si tan sólo supiera de qué se trata.

Sus tazas están vacías demasiado pronto y Kurt está mirando al reloj encima de la barra, levantándose.

— Okay, tengo que correr. Le prometí a Rachel que la recogería en la biblioteca. ¡Nos vemos el Lunes!

Blaine quiere detenerlo, pedirle su número de teléfono -demonios, preguntarle a Kurt si quiere tomar café con él otra vez, y traer también a Rachel - y por suerte Kurt se ha ido antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, porque entonces la realidad lo golpea. ¿Qué está pasando con él? ¿De verdad está pensando en pedirle a Kurt que salga con él? - y no sólo a él, _¿a los dos?_ En serio, aún si la idea de salir con dos personas a la vez -y además hermanos- no fuera descabellada, aún si tuviera una oprtunidad con ellos -aún así, Blaine no es gay. O incluso bixexual. No es que eso le moleste, es sólo que... nunca se sintió como si lo fuera.

Aunque ahora, no está tan seguro.

Mira hacia la puerta donde Kurt desapareció, intrigado por su propia serie de pensamientos, hasta que Mike le da un golpecito en el hombro con un rostro medio curioso y medio divertido. Blaine se encoge de hombros, sonríe tratando de disimular. Pensará en eso más tarde. Otro día, quizás.

O no. Ya veremos qué pasa.

* * *

 

_— ¿Estás seguro que no quieres audicionar, Kurt? No es demasiado tarde. _—Rachel gira frente al espejo de cuerpo entero por última vez._  
_

__—_ Estoy seguro. Te ves impresionante, por cierto.  
_

__—_ Por supuesto que sí. ¿Cuándo he lucido menos que perfecta en algo que tú hayas hecho? _—Se inclina más cerca del espejo para asegurarse de que su maquillaje sigue intacto. _—_ ¿Cómo lo está haciendo Blaine?_  
_

_Kurt mira a través del pequeño espacio de las cortinas detrás del escenario otra vez.  
_

__—_ Espectacular. Los está matando con esa canción. Él va a estar perfecto. __—_ Una pequeña y privada sonrisa; un susurro. _—_ Simplemente... perfecto.__

 

* * *

 

Cuando el elenco se anuncia unos días después, es Rachel con el papel de María y Blaine con el papel de Tony, después de todo; y por más que Blaine había esperado este giro de los acontecimientos, repentinamente está muerto de nervios. Una cosa es fantasear acerca de la perfecta química en el escenario (y, cuando se siente valiente, fuera del escenario también), con las actuaciones impresionantes y las ovaciones de pie, y otra muy distinta es tener horas de ensayos juntos, con todas las cuestiones mundanas y humanas -estrés, y sudor, y cansancio, movimientos de baile torpes y líneas olvidadas. Todo es parte del proceso de instalarse en el papel; él lo sabe, no es su primera vez. Pero cuando tu pareja es alguien a quien quieres impresionar -alguien con quien apenas has intercambiado algunas líneas- hay trampas por todas partes.

¿Qué tan cerca es demasiado cerca? ¿Cómo tocar su mano cuando la tuya está empapada en sudor y es asqueroso? Y _Dios_ , los besos en escena...

Rachel como su pareja de actuación resulta ser mucho para asimilar. Ella es linda y profesional, pero también es perfeccionista. Enfocada, calmada, en control de su voz, de cada uno de sus movimientos. Se siento como si estuviera poniendo _todo_ en este papel, toda su pasión, hasta la última gota de su considerable energía. Da miedo. Y te hace sentir humilde.

Casi no hablan en el primer ensayo, aparte de la lectura de sus líneas, de aprender sus marcas y movimientos, y Blaine se siente torpe e incómodo, de pie frente a ella por primera vez como Tony. Lo que es tonto -él es un buen actor y lo sabe, él no debe ser tan consciente de sí mismo, pero está este flechazo que parece que no puede sacudirse y es que... es demasiado que manejar.

Cuando cantan juntos, la tensión se desvanece, aunque sólo sea por un momento, porque es perfecto y emocionante en la forma en que el canto lo es para Blaine. Sus voces se mezclan muy bien y cuando terminan _Tonight_ , la entrenadora Beiste tiene lágrimas en lo ojos y Artie está sonriéndoles, claramente feliz con sus elecciones.

Y luego está el aplauso de la audiencia, fuerte y solitario, y Blaine levanta la vista para ver a Kurt, sentado en la tercer fila sonriendo, e inmediatamente la torpeza regresa, al doble.

Ese primer ensayo dura casi cuatro horas y cuando Blaine finalmente consigue llegar a casa y arrastrar los pies hasta su habitación, está tan cansado que se deja caer, ignorando las ropas sudadas, la cena y la tarea. Seguirle el ritmo a Rachel es un verdadero desafío.

Los siguientes dos ensayos son algo más fáciles, aunque Rachel todavía es intimidante y Kurt todavía los mira desde su asiento en la tercera fila. Blaine sabe que está mejorando, lo que hace que se sienta más a gusto, pero también sabe que aún no está dando lo mejor. Hay un bloque que no puede llevar a cabo, y es frustrante. Se siente cohibido -bajo sus ojos, consciente de su atención e incapaz de decir lo que están pensando. Él no puede apagarlo, sino que ocupa una parte de su mente que realmente debe estar dirigida a la obra. Estar distraído en el escenario es un pecado capital, después de todo.

Sin embargo, la forma en que Rachel lo mira cuando ella actúa, es cálida y dulce, la forma en que su mano se apoya en la suya gentilmente, le hace sentir como si estuviera caminando en las nubes. Y, sin embargo, él todavía se siente demasiado tímido para tocarla correctamente en las escenas donde deben ser más íntimos, incluso apasionados. Él tiene que trabajar en ello.

Y rápido, como resulta durante el ensayo del viernes.

 

— ¿Puedo ser honesto? Esta canción trata acerca del despertar sexual, al igual que todo el musical. Y mientras que Rachel es la imagen misma de la pasión, Blaine, tú sólo pareces... tímido. ¿Puedo preguntar si tú alguna vez has hecho...?

El final de la pregunta de Artie cuelga en el aire, tácito, y en el silencio que sigue, todo lo que Blaine puede hacer es orar para que la tierra lo trague. Él sabe, incluso sin mirar, que los ojos de todos están sobre él, y debe decir algo, _tiene_ que decir algo.

¿Qué puede decir cuando la verdad es que él nunca ha besado a nadie? _No realmente_ , porque un beso en los labios en tercer grado no cuenta. _  
_

— Yo... um... estoy esperando a la persona adecuada.

Él sabe que está destellando en cincuenta tonos de rojo, tropezando con las palabras, pero en lo único que puede pensar es en que las dos personas que le gustan, _mucho_ , están aquí, atestiguando el momento mas vergonzoso de su vida. Realmente no puede mirar a ninguno de ellos, pero por el rabillo del ojo puede ver lo calmada que luce Rachel, sin sentirse afectada por ese tema en lo más mínimo, y por supuesto no tendría por qué, ellos vienen de _LA_. Deben haber tenido un montón de sexo allá, y aquí está Blaine, el tonto y torpe virgen con sus nociones románticas obsoletas, que ni siquiera puede _actuar_ de una manera convincente.

Artie se aclara la garganta.

— Blaine, mira. Como tu amigo, apoyo tu... extraña aversión a la diversión. Pero como tu director, estoy preocupado. ¿Cómo esperas transmitir las experiencias humanas a una audiencia cuando no te has abierto ni siquiera a una de las más básicas y primordiales de la humanidad? Se que no tienes novia, pero he visto a todas esa chicas desmayándose frente a ti cada vez que tienes un solo. Estoy seguro que cualquiera de ellas se lanzaría a la oportunidad de ayudarte con esto. Tal vez debas considerar tomarte el tiempo antes de la noche del estreno y simplemente... disfrutar. Llámalo un ejercicio de actuación.

— Yo...

¿Realmente qué puede decir ante eso? Cuando lo pones así, tiene sentido, y tal vez no debería ser la gran cosa, pero para él, lo es. Ha sido criado de esa manera, a creer que el sexo debe significar más que diversión, y es difícil para él imaginar tener intimidad con alguien por quien no siente absolutamente nada. Excepto que ¿cómo puede decirlo aquí en voz alta?

Artie está claramente esperando alguna especie de respuesta por parte de él, y Rachel lo mira con -Blaine ni siquiera sabe, ¿es simpatía o lástima? ¿Debería simplemente estar de acuerdo, y lanzar sus reservas al viento y hacerlo por amor al arte?

La ayuda viene del lugar menos esperado.

— Lo siento, Artie, pero eso es basura. No necesitas tener sexo para representar a un tipo sexy y con experiencia, así como no tienes que matar a nadie para representar a un asesino. —La voz de Kurt desde las butacas es fuerte y clara. Es la primera vez que Blaine lo ha visto en plena confrontación y simplemente suena tan seguro y tranquilo, _tan fuerte_.— Yo no creo que alguien deba sentir la necesidad de dormir con alguien al azar sólo para acabar con esto. Y honestamente Blaine. Eres un Tony perfecto, sólo tienes que ser más audaz cuando se trata de Rachel. Ella puede ser abrumadora, lo sé, pero ella de verdad te gusta, y tú le gustas a ella. Sólo deja que se vea.

Blaine tartamudea sobre algunas medias palabras que no tienen ningún sentido, conmocionado por el giro de los acontecimientos y el hecho de que su atracción es aparentemente demasiado obvia, pero el rostro de Kurt es cálido y sincero, y Rachel está asintiendo y sonriendo dulcemente, y okay, tal vez él puede hacerlo.

Cuando intentan la escena otra vez, se libera de sus reservas, se libera de _Blaine_ completamente y se vuelve Tony, sin contenerse. Los ojos marrones de María son enormes y llenos de afecto, todos sus movimientos una seducción, cada caricia una promesa, y Tony siente el amor, la pasión y el deseo fluyendo a través de él, y él lo da todo.

La sorpresa de Artie cuando se toman un descanso es casi cómica, y los elogios que ofrece se hunden en la piel de Blaine como un bálsamo. Mejor aún, Kurt aplaude más fuerte que nunca y Rachel aprieta la mano de Blaine, radiante como un pequeño sol.— ¡Eres increíble! Estoy tan feliz de que seas mi Tony.

 

No es el fin de las sorpresas esa noche.

Rachel y Kurt están esperando afuera del auditorio cuando Blaine se va, y se sonroja hasta la punta de las orejas cuando ellos se dirigen a él.

— Hey. Estuviste _realmente_ bien esta noche. —La voz de Kurt es cálida, acompañada de una sonrisa, y el corazón de Blaine tiembla un poco.

— Gracias. Y gracias también por... — _No digas_ defenderme, _no digas eso_.— ... decir lo que dijiste allá atrás. Significó mucho.

Kurt se encoge de hombros y empieza a caminar hacia la salida, Rachel y Blaine siguiéndolo.— No soy partidario de la gente que le dice a otra gente que cambie sólo porque ellos lo dicen. Me cae mal. Además, tampoco te veías demasiado ansioso como para hacer caso a eso.

— No. En realidad no.

Ya están afuera, donde el estacionamiento está oscuro y callado, casi vacío a esa hora, y de pronto Blaine no está listo para dejar que la tarde termine.

— ¡Café! Um, quiero decir... ¿vamos por un café?

Sin embargo, en el instante en que esa pregunta sale de su boca, sabe que todo está mal. La sonrisa de Rachel se congela un poco, y por supuesto, él sólo la miraba a ella porque Kurt se encuentra al otro lado de él, y él se refería a ambos, y casi parecía que le estaba pidiendo a ella _una cita_ , y...

— Blaine, o... —Rachel luce apenada y él se apresura a corregir, moviendo la cabeza de izquierda a derecha para mirarlos a los dos.

— Me refiero a todos nosotros. Un café post-ensayo. Como, ya saben... amigos. Actores. Y amigos. Sí.— ¡Dios! No debería permitírsele hablarle a la gente por la que se siente atraído. Su cara está ardiendo.

La risa de Kurt suena como música, ligera y dulce.

— Nos encantaría, pero no podemos. Al menos, no esta noche, es tarde y tenemos que estar en casa pronto. ¿Pero tal vez otro día?

_Oh_. Por supuesto. Había asumido nuevamente.

— Me gustaría.

 

Casi una semana después se las arreglan para finalmente ir a tomar un café.

Ha sido un buen ensayo, sin marcas perdidas o líneas olvidadas por primera vez, la química entre Tony y María desatándose a la perfección, e incluso los besos en escena finalmente hacen click y se ven como se debe. Blaine casi rebota en el escenario, feliz y burbujeante, cuando una pequeña y cálida mano agarra la suya.

— ¿Qué te parece ese café esta noche? —Rachel está brillando, de la forma en que siempre lo hace después de una buena actuación, y Blaine asiente con una sonrisa.

— Claro. Los veo afuera en diez minutos.

 

Viajan juntos y Blaine se sorprende al enterarse que los hermanos no tienen auto -caminan a la escuela, o algunas veces toman el autobús. No es raro, pero aún así es inusual que caminen una buena media hora desde su vecindario, y Blaine lo clasifica como otra cosa extraña acerca de ellos.

El Lima Bean está bastante concurrido para un miércoles por la noche, así que se apretujan juntos en una mesa pequeña, sus rodillas chocando por debajo. Todo parece más brillante y más real de alguna manera, tanto Rachel como Kurt lucen inquietantemente hermosos, y Bliane puede estar un poquito enamorado. No es que sea algo nuevo, es sólo la intensidad de todo lo de esta noche lo que lo hace sentirse así.

Está sorprendido de lo bien que está, como si hubiera dejado su torpeza en casa, Pero, otra vez, han hablado mucho en los últimos días, en Glee y en los ensayos, e incluso un par de veces en el patio -charlas cortas y triviales acerca de cosas de la escuela y de Glee y del musical, y ahora se siente como si ya se hubiera roto el hielo entre ellos, y están aquí tomando café como si fueran casi amigos.

Ahí está el resumen obligatorio y el análisis detallado del ensayo -porque eso es lo que hace Rachel cada tarde, como explica Kurt, divertido- y la emocionante plática sobre las Seccionales, pero luego los temas fáciles y seguros se han acabado y de repente hay un silencio que amenaza con tornarse incómodo. O al menos así lo teme Blaine.

Ha subestimado a Rachel , sin embargo.

— Wow, me agrada este lugar. No puedo creer que nunca he estado aquí antes, el chocolate caliente es asombroso.

— ¿En serio nunca? —Es difícil de creer; la cafetería es el lugar favorito de la mayoría de los estudiantes de McKinley.— ¿A dónde han estado yendo todo este tiempo para tomar café y cosas así?

Es Kurt quien responde.— A ningún lado. En realidad no salimos demasiado, aparte de la escuela. Nuestros padres son... un poco estrictos.

La sonrisa de Rachel se oscurece por un instante, pero luego está de vuelta con la intensidad de cien watts, que luce sólo un poco forzada. Blaine frunce el ceño.

— Wow, eso... debe ser duro.

Kurt resopla delicadamente.— Sí, bueno. ¿Y tus padres?

— Oh, ellos están bien. Los dos son doctores del hospital de Lima, lo que quiere decir horarios locos la mayor parte del tiempo, así que tuve que aprender a ser muy independiente mas temprano que la mayoría. Pero mientras mis notas estén bien, soy básicamente libre de hacer lo que quiera. Tengo suerte en ese sentido, supongo.

— ¿Tienes hermanos? —Es Rachel otra vez, abiertamente curiosa, y pronto Blaine les está contando acerca de su hermano Cooper, quien es actor, y luego de sus ambiciones de estudiar teatro musical, acerca de todos los instrumentos que toca y de su sueño de ganar las Nacionales con New Directions antes de graduarse, y una docena de cosas más.

Es sólo una hora después cuando se han separado y Blaine está de camino a casa, cuando se da cuenta que no ha conocido nada nuevo acerca de Rachel y Kurt. Él todavía no sabe nada de su vida personal, al margen de esas pequeñas cosas acerca de sus padres y de sus largas caminatas a la escuela. Ellos cuidadosamente guiaron la conversación para que él fuera el único que hablara la mayor parte del tiempo, y luego se tuvo que ir, quedándose con cálidos y vívidos recuerdos de sus rostros animados y sus risas melodiosas, sus comentarios, dulces o ingeniosos, y el accidental roce de sus manos sobre la pequeña mesa. Y si bien, es mucho más de lo que ha tenido hasta ahora, realmente esperaba llegar finalmente a conocerlos mejor.

Solo quedan tres días ajetreados antes de la noche del estreno de West Side Story, pero Blaine se promete a sí mismo que cuando sus horarios estén un poco más relajados, va a llevar a los hermanos a tomar un café. Y se asegurará de que ellos hablen. Porque él no sabe mucho acerca de ellos, pero sí sabe que le gustan. Mucho. Y no sólo en una manera potencialmente romántica -no, está medio sorprendido de darse cuenta que ahora que se le permitió acercarse, a él le encantaría sinceramente ser amigo de ellos.

De cerca, puede ver mucho más acerca de ellos, y _le gusta_ lo que llega a ver. Como que el exceso de confianza de Raquel es una máscara para proteger a la chica sensible y vulnerable que hay debajo. Como que el agudo sentido del humor de Kurt y su calma exterior ocultan su naturaleza feroz y protectora. Como que ambos parecen simplemente _llegar a él_ de inmediato, en un nivel en que la mayoría de la gente no lo hace. Se siente como si tuvieran una extraña y maravillosa especie de conexión -casi como si compartieran una frecuencia de onda cerebral.

Y más allá de todo eso, él puede ver la cosa más grande que probablemente ellos no querían que viera: lo solos que están, ellos dos solos contra el mundo. Por elección o no, no puede ser fácil.

* * *

 

_— ¿Entonces qué piensas?_

_— Creo que él es dulce. Dulce y tímido y formal, sin mencionar lo salvajemente talentoso y lo verdaderamente dedicado a la música y la actuación. Y realmente guapo._

_— Rach, sabes a lo que me refiero._

_— Lo sé. Sí, puedo ver por qué estás tan embelesado._

_— No estoy embelesado._

_— Atraído. Interesado. Como quieras llamarlo. Si embargo todavía no estoy segura si él es lo que necesitas._

_— Bueno, no lo sabremos hasta que_ lo sepamos _, ¿cierto? ¿Pero crees que tú y yo podamos...?_

_— Sí. Okay, sí. Podemos intentarlo._

_— Gracias, Rachel._

_— De nada_.

* * *

**CONTENIDO VISUAL**

**[West Side Story, audiciones y detrás del escenario](http://headbandxbowties.tumblr.com/post/43517119003) **


	3. Cambios

 

El ensayo general el sábado por la mañana no tiene problemas. La emoción se siente en el aire y todo está en su lugar, y antes de la noche de apertura los temores de Blaine se desvanecen muy pronto. Él está listo, todo está bien practicado, e incluso con su virginidad intacta, va a ser un gran Tony.

Y entonces viene Rachel y arruina su equilibrio en tres segundos.

— Necesitamos tener un beso real esta noche.

Blaine se atraganta con el agua.— ¿Perdón?

— He estado pensando en ello toda la noche y es realmente la única manera. Los besos en escena son _tan poco_ profesionales, Blaine, ¡y necesito que todo sea _perfecto!_ Deberíamos besarnos de verdad.

— Pero...

Ella inclina la cabeza y frunce el ceño.— A menos que sea un problema. Lo entenderé si no quieres besarme, por supuesto.

— No. ¡Sí quiero! — _Wow, eso sonó demasiado ansioso_.— Quiero decir que estoy de acuerdo con eso, si tú lo estás.

— Por supuesto que lo estoy. —Sonríe ella.— Y con tan atractivo compañero de reparto, será todo un placer. Excelente, tenemos que decirle a Artie y correr la escena al menos una vez.

Unos minutos más tarde Blaine se siente feliz al saber que a pesar de los ataques violentos de las mariposas en su estómago, no tiene problemas para representar su parte expertamente. Y luego _ese momento_ viene y...

Se acabó demasiado pronto, sólo unos pocos segundos de los suaves labios de Rachel presionando contra los suyos, y se tropieza un poco más en su próxima línea porque esto... no era lo que él había estado esperando todo este tiempo.

Por supuesto, cuando se imaginó su primer beso, no era en el escenario, como parte de una obra, pero aún así. Siente una ola fugaz de decepción. Rachel, sin embargo, está feliz con la escena, guiñándole un ojo cuando le recuerda que debe concentrarse en las siguientes líneas, así que todo está bien. De todas maneras, ahora no es el momento de enfocarse en los besos o en su lamentable falta de experiencia.

 

La noche de la apertura es genial. No es perfecta -por supuesto que no, algunas cosas simplemente salen en el momento definitivo y frente al público, y hay algunos detalles que necesitan ser resueltos mañana, como este movimiento de baile que Blaine no puede lograr hacer a la perfección. Pero fue un gran show, y él está con la adrenalina a tope y sobre-excitado, pero también _muy_ cansado.

Hay una post-fiesta en Breadstix y todo el mundo se ha ido tan pronto como se han cambiado de ropa, gritando y riendo, felicitándose entre sí. Y Blaine también va a ir, está casi afuera -sólo necesita un momento, un poco de tiempo para sí mismo. Ahora que el auditorio está vacío, es el lugar perfecto. Puede practicar su movimiento fallido y relajarse, y pensar. De todos modos, él piensa mejor en movimiento.

Todo este día fue abrumador. El ensayo general y el estreno de por sí ya era mucho, pero con la adición del beso, todo llegó alarmantemente al punto de ser demasiado.

Sobre todo porque él se ha confundido. Blaine toca sus propios labios y se pregunta - _¿fue un beso de verdad? Dos besos_ , de hecho, durante el ensayo general en la mañana y luego el de la propia actuación. ¿O fue simplemente actuación?

Bueno, por supuesto que fue actuación, pero... _¿sí cuentan?_ Se sintieron como besos reales... y sin embargo no lo fueron. Como si, de alguna manera, no fueran de verdad. Como besos en escena aunque que no lo fueron. Pero, de hecho, lo fueron, besos en el escenario.

Ugh, en serio. ¿Por qué obsesionarse con eso, de todos modos? ¿Por qué no está feliz de que consiguió su primer beso de la chica que le gusta? Terriblemente atrasado para los estándares modernos, pero aquí está, él ya no es un virgen de besos.

Entonces, ¿por qué todavía se siente como tal?

Blaine resopla molesto e intenta de nuevo el movimiento, frustrándose cuando vuelve a fallar. Está demasiado cansado; tendrá que pedirle a Mike que lo ayude a practicar nuevamente mañana. Sólo un último intento y luego se irá. Quizá Rachel ha decidido ir a la fiesta después de todo -él sabe que lo estaba considerando. Tal vez pueda encontrarla allí. Tal vez, si es que es muy, pero muy afortunado, ella incluso lo bese de nuevo, pero ahora de verdad, y entonces él va a dejar de obsesionarse.

_Ajá, como si eso fuera a suceder._

 

Él no escucha los pasos, incluso en el completo silencio de la sala vacía. Es sólo el callado y familiar "Hey" que recibe a través de la niebla de sus pensamientos, y Blaine se vuelve, sorprendido. Él estaba seguro de que todos se habían ido. Y, sin embargo, a pocos metros de distancia, sólo y contrastando crudamente con la negra cortina del telón, ahí está -Kurt.

Se ve más casual de lo que Blaine le ha visto jamás, en jeans ajustados que le encajan a la perfección, una playera blanca y ceñida tipo henley y un chaleco. Es una preciosidad, y a Blaine se le va un poco el aliento debido a _lo mucho_ _que está sintiendo_. Es probable que sea el resultado de estar tan cansado y agobiado, pero nunca le ha afectado tan duro cuán atractivo es Kurt. _Cuán atraído_ está Blaine hacia él, físicamente. Pero no tiene más energía en este momento para analizarlo por encima de todo lo demás.

La sonrisa de Kurt es suave, un poco tímida a pesar de que parecían estar mucho más allá de este punto por ahora.

— ¿No deberías estar celebrando, Blaine? —Algo en la forma en que Kurt pronuncia su nombre hace que suene demasiado suave, casi tierno, y Blaine quiere oírlo decirlo de nuevo. Y otra, y otra vez.

— Voy a ir en cuanto termine este movimiento. Metí la pata esta noche. Sé que puedo hacerlo mejor.

— Personalmente, creo que los dos estuvieron perfectos. —Las manos de Kurt están en los bolsillos, la cabeza inclinada, y él hace que la velocidad del corazón de Blaine se acelere incluso cuando no lo está mirando.

— Gracias. Rachel es una estrella nata.

Kurt da dos, tres pasos lentos hacia adelante hasta que Blaine está mirándolo directamente a los ojos -tan cerca, tan sincero, el azul de su iris teñido de verde bajo la tenue luz.

— Lo sé. Pero tú también. Tienes tanto talento, tanta pasión. Lo he visto antes, pero esta noche... _me robaste el aliento_. —Es tan callado, casi un susurro en el aire caliente entre ellos. Con un poco de vacilación, Kurt levanta la mano para ponerla sobre el hombro de Blaine, ligera como un colibrí listo para volar a la primera señal de peligro.— Tenía que volver y decírtelo. Tienes que saber lo bueno que eres.

— Gracias.

Blaine no puede evitar que sus ojos parpadeen hacia los labios rosados de Kurt, están tan cerca. Con todo este pensamiento acerca de los besos de esta noche, de repente es difícil apartar la mirada. Incluso si es demasiado obvio. Incluso si no hay manera de que Kurt no se de cuenta de lo que está mirando fijamente.

Excepto que Kurt está sonriendo, simplemente _sonriendo_ cálidamente, y cuando Blaine mira de nuevo hacia sus ojos, la calma, libre e intensa se siente como una invitación, un permiso.

No es una decisión consciente. Sólo siente cómo él mismo se inclina, acercándose, cerrando el espacio entre ellos.

Los labios de Kurt son cálidos y secos, en comparación con el resbaladizo y pegajos lápiz labial de Rachel, pero tan suaves que no puede evitar presionarse y acercarse más. Kurt le da un segundo, como si esperara que él se apartara, pero luego sus brazos están alrededor de los hombros de Blaine, sujetándolo en un abrazo que se siente seguro, pero no fuerte -y Kurt le devuelve el beso. Y se siente...

Dios, _esto es_ lo que estaba esperando sentir hoy cuando Rachel lo besó por primera vez. Esta intimidad, esta chispa, a pesar de que es sólo una casta presión de los labios, sensible piel rozándose contra otra piel. Lo siente todo hasta los dedos, tanto que tiene que enroscarlos en la parte posterior del chaleco de Kurt.

Kurt no intenta alejarse, él simplemente se queda allí, besándolo con seguridad pero a la vez suavemente, y se siente muy natural para Blaine abrir los labios, pasar la punta de su lengua contra el arco del labio superior de Kurt. El estremecimiento cuando Kurt inhala temblorosamente, concediéndole acceso, es inmediatamente intoxicante, y Blaine simplemente quiere más.

Y consigue más -mucho más, tal y como están en el escenario, dos chicos besándose como si sus vidas dependieran de ello. Están explorando, chupando los labios del otro muy suavemente, deslizando la lengua contra la otra, los suaves jadeos dando paso a sonidos que son casi _-casi-_ gemidos. Los dedos de Kurt se enredan en el cabello en la nuca de Blaine donde están libres de gel, y el arrastre de sus uñas casi hace que a Blaine se le doblen las rodillas.

Él nunca quiere dejar de besar a Kurt.

Pero justo en ese momento _Kurt_ se detiene, se aleja, sus labios hinchados de besar y los ojos oscuros.

— ¿Quieres venir a mi casa?

Blaine sólo puede asentir con los ojos muy abiertos, todavía aturdido por el beso.— Está bien.

 

Se besan de nuevo en el momento en que la puerta de la habitación del ático de Kurt se cierra detrás de ellos, y Blaine tiene la suficiente claridad de mente para pensar que él es muy probablemente el único en toda la escuela que ha estado aquí, antes de que el calor de la lengua de Kurt presionando contra la línea entre sus labios lo distraiga.

Kurt es más audaz aquí, más abierto, su distancia habitual desvaneciéndose, y si estos son los primeros besos de él también... No, no puede ser, actúa demasiado confiado y casual para que sea verdad. Blaine no cree todos los chismes acerca de los hermanos Hummelberry que corren por los pasillos de McKinley, pero independentemente de con quien haya estado, Kurt no es un ángel inocente.

Sus manos seguras se deslizan por los costados de Blaine, y luego hasta su espalda mientras los besos se vuelven más calientes, más profundos. El cuerpo de Kurt contra el de Blaine es delgado y firme, lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir cada línea y músculo tonificado, y Blaine está sorprendido de que _no está asustado_. Él está besando a un niño, después de una vida de estar convencido de que le gustaban las chicas. Él está besando Kurt, sintiendo sus anchos brazos alrededor de él y lo que es casi seguro, una erección contra su cadera, y Blaine está total y completamente de acuerdo con eso. Del mismo modo en que él está bien con ser llevado hacia la enorme cama en el centro de la habitación.

Entonces, él tiene la oportunidad de echar un vistazo alrededor. La habitación de Kurt está escasamente amueblada, decorada en tonos azules y cremas. Hay libreros que tienen la longitud de dos paredes, llenos hasta el punto de estallar. La tercera es una pared de espejos con puerta corrediza en el medio, probablemente un armario. Una hermoso tocador se encuentra al final de la cama y un largo biombo negro pintado en patrones orientales separa el dormitorio de otra parte de la habitación.

Dos velas blancas gruesas en las mesitas de noche son la única fuente de luz, y Blaine se da cuenta con un sobresalto que no habían sido encendidas cuando entraron. Pero él no tiene tiempo para pensar en el misterio, porque ahora él está sentado en el borde de la cama y Kurt está en su regazo, inclinándose en busca de otro beso.

Las velas despiden un olor a canela caliente, la penumbra fortalece el estado de ánimo íntimo y en algún lugar, en silencio, la música comienza, suave y dulce. Los labios de Kurt se deslizan por el cuello de Blaine, su lengua húmeda e insistente contra la piel sensible. Se siente tan bien, mucho más intensa de lo que Blaine nunca ha imaginado, chispas de placer recorriéndolo y robándole toda su atención. Por consiguiente, él no reacciona inmediatamente cuando siente la cama inclinarse y a alguien acomodándose contra su espalda. No es más que el tacto suave de unos labios en la nuca mientras la lengua de Kurt está definitivamente todavía bailando sobre su clavícula lo que sacude a Blaine de su ensoñación.

Su cabeza se dispara alrededor, el tranquilizador ' _Shh, está bien'_ de Kurt en su oído, y justo allí, presionada detrás de él, está Rachel.

Rachel, con sus enormes ojos marrones y su cabello brillante y suelto alrededor de su cara. Rachel, sus suaves labios carnosos y rojos incluso sin el lápiz labial, capturando los suyos en el momento en que están a su alcance, y Blaine jadea. _Este es_ definitivamente un beso de verdad, y no es para nada como los del escenario.

Kurt no para de besar el cuello de Blaine, murmurando contra su piel, y pronto sus manos se deslizan por debajo del dobladillo de la camisa de Blaine y hasta su estómago y su pecho. Como si fuera una señal, las pequeñas y frescas palmas de Rachel tocan la piel desnuda de su espalda en perfecta contraparte. Ella libera la boca de Blaine, sellando sus labios en el hueco de su hombro, y de inmediato Kurt se hace cargo, hundiéndose profundamente y con hambre, alimentando el caliente dolor en el vientre de Blaine que ha estado en alerta desde el momento en que se besaron por primera vez.

Ellos nunca se detienen, los hermanos trabajando en un tándem ***** perfecto, y Blaine no tiene idea de cuándo perdió su camisa, pero entonces Kurt lo está empujando suavemente hasta acostarlo y se da cuenta de que el calor de Rachel en su espalda se ha ido. Ella está de rodillas a su lado, tan bonita en una falda corta y un top rojo ajustado, y se inclina para besar sus labios una vez más cuando Kurt se recuesta del otro lado y comienza a explorar el pecho de Blaine con dedos curiosos.

Entre los labios de Rachel, igual de talentosos que los de su hermano, y la lengua de Kurt dando golpecitos alrededor de su pezón, Blaine tiene problemas para mantenerse tranquilo. Después del primer gemido indefenso que se le escapa, se asusta, dispuesto a disculparse, pero Rachel niega con la cabeza, divertida.

— Está bien. Estamos solos aquí; déjanos escucharte.

Kurt nunca detiene su exploración, besándolo más y más abajo, y Blaine tiembla. Su estómago se estremece bajo los toques reverentes, y Rachel le susurra al oído, una ola de su perfume envolviéndolo en una nube vertiginosa.

— Él nunca ha tocado a un niño antes, ¿sabes? Eres tan especial, tan exquisito... —Rachel acentúa sus palabras con suaves besos de mariposa en su mandíbula y cuello, y Blaine gime, más por sus palabras que por sus caricias. Eso, y que Kurt acaba de comenzar a chupar su hueso de la cadera, su cara bellamente enrojecida bajo la cálida luz de las velas.

— ¿Puedo verte también? —Susurra Blaine, ¿a cuál de ellos? Él no lo sabe. Casi no sabe nada en este momento, excepto el hecho de que él nunca, pero nunca quiere que esto termine.

Rachel se quita el top sin titubeos, dejando al descubierto un sujetador de encaje negro en el que se ve impresionante, y Blaine no puede creer que por fin consigue ver desnudarse a una niña, y a una muy hermosa. Su vientre es plano y firme, y sus senos llenan las copas de su sujetador de una manera que hace agua la boca de Blaine.

Pero en el segundo en que Kurt se mueve para desabrocharse el chaleco y quitarse la camisa, se roba toda la atención de Blaine.

Su pecho está tonificado, suave y clara piel de bebé, y los brazos de Blaine llegan hacia él de inmediato mientras se sienta. Caen uno en brazos del otro, piel contra la piel, y los dos jadean ante el contacto.

Blaine no tiene idea de por cuánto tiempo se han besado. Él está montando las olas de placer, cada terminación nerviosa ardiendo con él dondequiera que su piel toca la de Kurt. Rachel sigue ahí, pero ahora menos involucrada, Blaine sólo puede sentir su suavidad contra la espalda, sus manos acariciando suavemente sus brazos de vez en cuando, o enredándose en su cabello. En un momento, ella tira de la cabeza de Blaine hacia atrás, dejando al descubierto su cuello para que Kurt lo chupe, y un escalofrío recorre las venas de Blaine al pensar que tal vez tendrá suerte y una marca se formará allí, el más exquisito recuerdo de esta noche escrito en su piel.

Y luego hay un momento en que los labios de Kurt se alejan, dejando a Blaine con anhelo de más, y él abre sus ojos, todavía aturdido, sólo para ver a Rachel y a Kurt, sus ojos cerrados y los labios presionados sobre su hombro.

Se le va la respiración, no se atreve a moverse ni a parpadear, no quiere perderse ni un segundo de la imagen de estas dos extrañas y hermosas criaturas besándose. Se siente emocionante y prohibido, un tabú, pero él no se altera. Algo tan hermoso no puede ser malo, ¿cierto?

Se detienen a los pocos segundos y se vuelven a mirarlo, tan cerca, ambos sonriendo serenamente. Blaine se siente como si lo hubieran dejado ser parte de un enorme y precioso secreto, y él sabe que nunca, jamás va a revelarlo.

Las cosas se vuelven más lentas después de eso, de hambrientos y apasionados a tiernos y dulces. Rachel se levanta un poco más tarde, dejando a Blaine y a Kurt todavía enredados en el centro de la cama. Kurt es como un gato ahora, arrellanado y apoyándose en cada toque, casi ronroneando.

Rachel mueve el biombo negro, revelando la otra mitad de la habitación del ático, y los ojos de Blaine se ensanchan -es de color rosa y femenino, pero es un gemelo casi perfecto de la habitación de Kurt. Kurt vuelve la cabeza y sonríe cuando se da cuenta de lo que llamó la atención de Blaine.

— Sí , compartimos una habitación. La mayor parte del tiempo. —Él agita su mano hacia el biombo, totalmente abierto. Hace una pausa y agrega, casi como una ocurrencia tardía.— No somos consanguíneos, ya sabes.

Blaine no está seguro de si eso cambia algo y racionalmente sabe que probablemente debería estar perturbado por lo que había presenciado -participado, de hecho- esta noche. Pero racional o no, él no lo siente, y cuando los ojos de Kurt atrapan su mirada, calibrando su reacción, Blaine sólo sonríe y se inclina hacia él en busca de algunos besos más antes de que se tenga que ir.

 

Él deja la casa de Rachel y Kurt antes de la medianoche y va a directo a casa y a la cama, diciéndole a sus padres que está demasiado cansado para hablar sobre el show de esta noche. Y lo está, aunque no es la única razón por la que quiere cerrar la puerta del dormitorio detrás de él lo más rápido posible.

Escasamente exhausto y tamborileando con una excitación que no se desvanece, Blaine puede jurar que todavía siente que su piel hormiguea por todas partes donde Kurt y Rachel lo tocaron. Es como si sus manos aún estuvieran en él, y es suficiente para pasar los dedos sobre su pecho al descubierto, capturando el capullo apretado de un pezón, y sus caderas arqueándose contra las sábanas, esforzándose por tener contacto. Sus labios se sienten en carne viva por los besos -de hecho, él se siente en carne viva y demasiado sensible por todas partes, y se tarda menos de lo que cree posible antes de derramarse caliente y desesperado en toda la mano y vientre, con recuerdos de esa noche en el lugar de sus fantasías habituales.

Él espera quedarse dormido inmediatamente, saciado y cansado de todo el día, así que está sorprendido de encontrarse a sí mismo completamente despierto mucho después de eso. A pesar de su pesado cuerpo por el cansancio, su cerebro no deja de girar.

Después de lo sucedido, ¿cambiará todo ahora? ¿Es el inicio de algo más? Y si es así, ¿cómo funciona? No es como si simplemente pudieran entrar a la escuela de la mano, incluso si él no hiciera caso de la logística de todo esto. No es simplemente un triángulo. Rachel y Kurt son _hermanos_ , consanguíneos o no, pero son hermanos.

O... ¿será sólo algo de una sola vez? De repente se siente estúpido. Por supuesto. Probablemente fue sólo eso para ellos, una noche de diversión después de la emoción del espectáculo. Él en realidad no debería esperar otra cosa.

Excepto que... él no quiere que esto sea algo de una sola vez.

¿Y no dijo Rachel que era la primera vez que Kurt tocaba a otro chico? ¿Esto hizo a Blaine especial?

¿Cómo debería actuar mañana? ¿Cómo van a actuar _ellos_ mañana?

Le toma mucho tiempo quedarse dormido. 

* * *

_— ¿Kurt? ¿Quieres que duerma aquí esta noche?_

_Él parpadea, saliendo de su estado de ensueño para ver a Rachel de pie junto a su cama en su pijama de conejo.— Mm ¿Te importaría no hacerlo? Yo como que... quiero estar solo._

_— No, por supuesto que no. Yo pensaba que querrías estar solo. Simplemente... me estoy asegurando. ¿Entonces estás bien?_

_Él le sonríe, esa enorme sonrisa, no contenida y llena de alegría pura.— Estoy muy bien, Rachel. Demasiado bien._

_— Está bien entonces. Buenas noches, amor._

_— Buenas noches._  

* * *

 ***Tándem:** Unión de dos personas para desarrollar una actividad en común aunando esfuerzos. 

* * *

  **CONTENIDO VISUAL**

**[El primer beso](http://headbandxbowties.tumblr.com/post/43596418515)  
**

**[Me robaste el aliento](http://headbandxbowties.tumblr.com/post/43596434181) **


	4. Amigos

— ¡Blaine! ¿Dónde estuviste anoche? Todos estábamos esperando a que nuestros protagonistas se unieran a nosotros y ninguno de ustedes vino. —Artie se ve feliz esta tarde, cabalgando sobre olas constantes de alabanza y con ganas de otra noche exitosa.

— Lo siento. Estaba muy cansado, me fui directo a la cama.

— Yo también. —Rachel interrumpe. Ella sólo entra rápidamente, con aspecto fresco y encantador, y una respiración queda atrapada en la garganta de Blaine cuando otra imagen mucho menos inocente de ella parece superponerse.— Necesitaba mi sueño de belleza para estar mejor esta noche.

Ella es todo negocios nuevamente. Y sin embargo, cuando mira a Blaine, hay un nuevo tipo de calidez ahí, un afecto similar al que muestra como María, a pesar de que todavía no está en el papel.

— Okay, ven, mi Tony. Preparemos esa parte que no conseguimos hacer del todo bien anoche. —Ella toma su mano como si lo hiciera todos los días, y lo arrastra al escenario.

Blaine quiere preguntarle acerca de anoche, pero no es tan fácil -ella está inmediatamente en el modo de ensayo, totalmente enfocada en su actuación. Luego otras personas comienzan a llegar y muy pronto no hay lugar para una conversación privada, incluso si Rachel quisiera tomarse un momento para escucharlo.

Pero al menos el beso es perfecto en esta ocasión, aunque deja a Blaine totalmente distraído con recuerdos sensoriales y Artie no pueda sobreponerse a la increíble química que hay entre ellos ahora. De hecho _hay_ _tanta química,_ que Blaine tiene que pedir un breve descanso para recuperar la concentración que tercamente sigue vagando hacia los recuerdos de la noche anterior.

Los pasillos están desiertos todavía, es demasiado pronto para que el público comience a llegar, y camina hacia el baño lentamente respirando profundo, con la intención de salpica su cara con agua fría para poner sus pensamientos nuevamente bajo control. Este no es el momento de pensar en otra cosa que no sea su papel, pero es casi imposible concentrarse con Rachel ahí, un recordatorio constante, y la cabeza de Blaine está llena de preguntas.

Excepto que, cuando llega a su destino, ya hay alguien ahí, de pie delante del espejo y arreglando su cabello.

Kurt.

Luce increíble hoy, discretamente hermoso, pero él se pone visiblemente rígido cuando Blaine entra. No puede ser una buena señal.

— Hey.

— Hola, Blaine. —Kurt pronuncia su nombre de esa manera suave de nuevo, _a su manera_ , y se dispara directamente al pecho de Blaine.

— Oye, respecto a lo de anoche... —Blaine puede ver claramente la creciente tensión en los hombros de Kurt, sus ojos viendo hacia otro lado por un instante. Blaine continúa a pesar de ello, desesperado por saber.— Kurt, ¿qué somos?

Hay confusión en el rostro de Kurt, como si él no esperara esta pregunta en particular.— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— ¿Es... fue una cosa de una sola vez? Tú y Rachel y yo... ¿Ha cambiado algo entre nosotros?

— _Oh_. —Eso es todo lo que necesita, casi toda la tensión desaparece del cuerpo de Kurt con una suave exhalación.— ¿Lo deseas?... ¿que cambien las cosas?

Blaine asiente lentamente, sintiendo un rubor extendiéndose por todo su rostro.— Yo... Sí. Me gustaría.

Kurt sonríe, brillante y repentinamente, y sólo ahora Blaine se da cuenta que la razón de su comportamiento tenso tal vez no tenía que ver con la esperanza de que Blaine estuviera obsesionado o con ganas de más cuando no había nada para ser ofrecido. Sus ojos se abren cuando se da cuenta de lo obvio.

Kurt pensó que Blaine se asustaría, ¿no es así? Que él le pediría que nunca se lo dijera a nadie, tal vez. Porque ellos se besaron. Sin camisa. En una cama. Y Blaine nunca le ha dado a nadie alguna razón para creer que le gustan los chicos.

Bueno, él no lo sabía tampoco, ¿verdad?

Y él está bien con ello, hasta el punto de preguntarse si el miedo vendrá. Pero, de alguna manera, él lo duda.

Kurt se vuelve hacia él ahora, e incluso a través de la sonrisa, suspira.— A mi _-a nosotros-_ también nos gustaría, pero no es tan fácil, ¿sabes?

Bueno _duh._

Debe tenerlo escrito en toda su cara porque Kurt sonríe y niega con la cabeza.

— No, lo digo en serio . ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que nuestros padres son estrictos? No... No tenemos permiso de salir con nadie. O invitar a gente a la casa, o incluso visitar a amigos. Si alguien supiera sobre esto, _sobre nosotros_ , llegaría a ellos tarde o temprano. La telaraña de chismes entre los padres aquí es casi tan mala como la de los estudiantes, ¿sabes? Algunas veces peor. Y si nuestros padres se enteran de que te estamos viendo, _cualquiera de los dos..._ estaríamos jodidos.

Es difícil de creer que pueda ser tan malo. Blaine sabe que no muchos padres son tan tolerantes como los suyos, pero _jodidos_ suena un poco dramático. ¿No es así?

Kurt debe ver la incredulidad en los ojos de Blaine porque sonríe con tristeza.

— No estoy exagerando. Nostros... La cagamos en nuestra vieja escuela; es una larga historia. Así que ahora estamos en la mira, por así decirlo. Si rompemos las reglas, para empezar nos quitarán el derecho a nuestras actividades extracurriculares, y tuvimos que hacer algunos sacrificios para conseguir eso, así que...

— Espera, ¿incluso Glee?, —la mandíbula de Blaine cae con sorpresa.

— _Especialmente Glee_ , ya que es lo que más nos importa, y ellos lo saben. El musical, el ballet de Rachel. Cualquier cosa que se robe nuestra atención de lo que es esencial: la escuela y la familia. —Kurt se encoge de hombros.— Te estoy diciendo esto para que lo sepas por adelantado, cualquier tipo de... relación con nosotros tendría que ser completamente en secreto, Blaine. Y, probablemente, nada como tú te lo imaginas. Y realmente no sería como anoche muy a menudo.

— ¿Entonces, cómo es que lo de anoche fue posible?

— Nuestros padres estaban en LA . Tienen que volver allá algunas veces, durante un par de días. Pero sólo sucede una vez cada pocos meses, e incluso entonces, tienen a los vecinos para que nos vigilen.

— Lo bueno es que no tienen una niñera. —Es un pobre intento de una broma, pero al menos hace sonreír a Kurt de nuevo, y Blaine llega a tocar brevemente la mano de Kurt apoyada sobre la encimera.— No me importa, Kurt. Yo sólo... quisiera estar más cerca de ti. De ambos. Me gustaría llegar a conocerte mejor. ¿Ser tu amigo? —Termina con una pregunta ya que no está seguro si es algo que Kurt siquiera consideraría.

— ¿Sólo un amigo? —Hay una nota burlona en la voz de Kurt y Blaine se sonroja y agacha la cabeza.

— No. Definitivamente no sólo un amigo. Me... Me gustas. Muchísimo.

Un baño de la escuela, con su aspecto monótono y con olor a blanqueador impregnando el aire, apenas es un lugar ideal para este tipo de confesiones, pero esto es lo que tienen. Y ahora aquí está, al descubierto. Los ojos de Kurt brillan y su sonrisa es inesperadamente tímida cuando dice suavemente,

— Tú también me gustas.

Y entonces él se inclina acercándose un poco más y Blaine imita el movimiento, encotrándolo en un corto y dulce beso. Se separan demasiado pronto porque este es un lugar público, después de todo; y ahora sabe que las consecuencias de ser vistos son más graves que Blaine teniendo que explicarle al mundo su recién descubierto cambio de orientación sexual. Hay demasiado en juego y él no arriesgaría el bienetar de Kurt -o de Rachel- de esa manera, no importa lo mucho que su cuerpo ansía esta felicidad recién descubierta de la cercanía y el tacto.

Pero incluso mientras Kurt sale del baño con un suave "Nos vemos más tarde," el corazón de Blaine está cantando de cualquier manera.

 

Esa noche los padres de Blaine se encuentran en el público y se lo roban para una cena de felicitación antes de que pueda hablar con nadie después. Aún así, él sabe que Kurt debió haberle dicho a Rachel sobre su charla porque durante toda la obra estuvo más cariñosa que nunca. Además, cuando se bajaron del escenario después de los agradecimientos finales, ella lo abrazó con fuerza antes de ir saltando a cambiarse.

Y luego llega el Lunes y algunas cosas cambian -pequeñas cosas inesperadas que llenan la vida de Blaine con una luz repentina.

Llega a la escuela cinco minutos antes de la última campanada de la mañana, todavía arreglando su cabello y mentalmente rebuscando entre el contenido de su casillero para determinar lo que necesita tomar antes de ir a clase. Presionó el botón de su despertador muchas veces antes de salir de la cama -un hábito que de verdad debería esforzarse más por eliminar, porque por mucho que odia levantarse temprano, odia mucho más estar con prisas.

Está tan preocupado que se da cuenta que hay alguien apoyado en su casillero cuando está a dos metros de distancia, y al instante su día se vuelve mucho más brillante.

— Buenos días. —Rachel casi ronronea, sensual y seductora, antes de volverse toda risitas. Kurt solo sonríe y extiende una pequeña bolsa de papel marrón hacia Blaine.

— ¡Hola! ¿Qué es esto?

— Tu desayuno. —Kurt declara con total naturalidad, y el estómago de Blaine se queja en voz alta. Por supuesto que no tuvo tiempo para comer algo en el ajetreo de la mañana, pero ¿cómo iban ellos a saberlo?

Abre la bolsa y el olor a canela y azúcar lo golpea en una onda cálida. Hay dos rollos de canela ahí, y él no puede resistirse a tomar uno y morder de inmediato, un fuerte gemido saliendo de su garganta. Es absolutamente delicioso, recién horneado, y ¿cómo es eso posible? No existe una panadería en cualquier lugar cerca de McKinley.

— Kurt los hizo. —Rachel afirma. Claramente, la confusión de Blaine no estaba exactamente oculta.— Kurt necesita dormir ridículamente poco y se aburre en las mañanas.

Blaine mira a Kurt con ojos muy abiertos. Ellos nunca dejarán de sorprenderlo, ¿verdad?

— ¡Dios, saben increíble! Gracias. Yo no tuve tiempo de desayunar esta mañana, así que simplemente has salvado mi vida. —Dice Blaine, abriendo su casillero con una sola mano y tomando los libros que necesita para su primera clase.

Kurt sonríe.— Oh, lo sé. Es lunes. Siempre andas con prisas de última hora los lunes.

La mandíbula de Blaine cae un poco. Es cierto. Los lunes siempre son más difíciles para él a la hora de levantarse, después de dormir mucho los fines de semana. Pero nunca pensó que alguien se daría cuenta de ello, y definitivamente no _ellos_.

No tiene tiempo para preguntar cualquier cosa (y potencialmente avergonzarse a sí mismo), porque justo en ese momento suena el timbre y todos se mueven hacia su primera clase del día. Pero incluso cuando están sentados y en medio de la clase de historia, Blaine pueden ver la sonrisa de Kurt en su visión periférica, y no puede evitar sonreírle de vuelta.

En el almuerzo , Blaine se une a los hermanos en su mesa en el patio. Se sientan juntos en Glee también, y Blaine está un poco sorprendido de que nadie lo esté mirando raro por ahora. Pero entonces recuerda que a pesar de que los demás no tienen forma alguna de saber lo que pasó entre ellos tres, ser amigo de su co-protagonista debe ser algo bastante natural. Y como su co-protagonista nunca está sin su hermano... bueno, todo parece muy orgánico.

Todavía tienen tres shows esta semana, pero las Seccionales son en dos semanas también, así que la prisa habitual de los preparativos comienza. El lunes todavía es muy caótico, pero Blaine ya sabe qué hacer por ahora. Pasarán una semana discutiendo sobre las canciones y los solos. Luego habrá otra semana de prácticas frenéticas, probablemente embellecida por los cambios de canciones y un poco de drama interior. Y entonces ellos conseguirán organizarse minutos antes de la competencia y serán increíbles. Porque eso es lo que hacen.

Mientras tanto, Blaine se deja sumergir en la completamente nueva e incomparable sensación de tener... hm. No una novia; no un novio. Pero al mismo tiempo, amigos que son ambas cosas. Se ha permitido pensar en ellos como esto; fantasear. Él puede interpretar cada palabra sugestiva, cada mirada en sus labios, cada toque secreto de su mano, la forma en que quiere verlos -porque él sabe lo que ellos significan. Es casi aterrador, al principio; y luego no es aterrador en absoluto, porque Rachel lo atrapa mirando con nostalgia los labios y las sonrisas de Kurt, y calma su nervioso balbuceo con un firme "Está bien. No eres él único que quiere esto."

Ellos no tienen mucho tiempo juntos: sólo en la escuela, más que nada a la hora del almuerzo y en Glee. Pero entonces una mañana Blaine llega a su casillero temprano, porque sabe que los hermanos estarán ya ahí, con tres tazas de café que compró en el Lima Bean de camino -moca para Kurt, capuchino para Rachel y latte para él. Se instalan en el aula aún vacía y hablan, y pronto se convierte en algo suyo: mañanas con café o pasteles de Kurt, media hora antes de que la mayoría llegue, para calentarse y despertarse adecuadamente para el día.

Blaine ya no tiene ningún problema con levantarse en la mañana.

Las mañanas son también cuando los hermanos están más abiertos, más propensos a hablar de sí mismos, y lentamente, Blaine llega a aprender cosas sobre ellos, mientras se lo permiten, poco a poco.

Se entera de que Kurt perdió a su padre a temprana edad y que Rachel nunca conoció a su madre, que sus padres los unieron cuando ambos tenían nueve. Se entera de que Rachel es tres meses y medio mayor que Kurt, y que se odiaron durante los primeros meses que vivieron juntos, hasta que todo llegó a un punto critico y descubrieron lo similares que eran, con su rebeldía y sus fuertes opiniones, y su amor por la música. Se han amado desde entonces.

Blaine intenta preguntar cuando fue la primera vez en que se convirtió en algo más, pero rápidamente cambian de tema. Él no pregunta otra vez. Preguntar acerca de la naturaleza de sus problemas en LA termina de la misma manera. Él sólo se entera de que sus padres se trasladaron, y decidieron que era una buena oportunidad para domar a los niños con una nueva escuela y un nuevo lugar.

Se sorprende al saber que no tienen teléfonos celulares, o acceso a Internet en casa. Sin embargo, debe admitir que tiene sus ventajas, porque mientras que él odia no ser capaz de contactarlos fuera de la escuela, esto lo salva de la vergüenza de ciertos mensajes de texto nocturnos que tal vez les habría enviado si hubiera tenido oportunidad, sonando como un cachorrito enfermo de amor. Las cosas que vienen a él cuando está en su cama a altas horas de la noche, justo antes de quedarse dormido -los pensamientos acerca de Rachel o Kurt, o ambos- tienden a ser terriblemente cursis. Él lo sabe, él lo escribe a veces, hace notas en su teléfono en la oscuridad. Cuando las lee por la mañana, siempre lo hacen sonrojar.

 

Esas dos primeras semanas, entre la noche de apertura y las Seccionales, son suficientes para que Blaine se de cuenta de lo diferentes que son los hermanos, aunque parecen muy similares en muchos aspectos.

Con Rachel, siempre parecen terminar hablando sobre música o teatro ya que ambos son muy expertos y francamente apasionado acerca de ello. Rachel es poco probable que lo sorprenda con una pregunta personal o una conversación profunda, ella no indaga en el pasado o averigua sobre el futuro.

Con Kurt, por otro lado, Blaine nunca puede estar seguro de qué esperar. Pueden estar hablando de la escuela y luego saltar de repente a la justicia social, o a los sueños, o a la moda en lo que Kurt parece ser todo un experto, o a la política. Kurt le pregunta, y le pregunta un montón, como si quisiera saber todos los pequeños detalles acerca de Blaine: si le gusta la lectura y cuál es el lugar más lejano al que alguna vez viajó, qué edad tenía cuando tuvo su primera novia (luce asombrado cuando Blaine confiesa que nunca ha tenido) y dónde se imagina dentro de diez años.

Pero cuando las preguntas se dirigen hacia él, Kurt cambia hábilmente el tema.

Esas dos semanas también son suficientes para darse cuenta de que cada uno de ellos afecta a Blaine de diferente manera.

Con Rachel, es un simple y constante zumbido de atracción bajo su piel y en sus dedos cuando ella está cerca, ella es todo labios suaves y curvas suaves y cabello sedoso.

Kurt es una ebullición tempestuosa de necesidad; él es el deseo que embriaga la sangre de Blaine con nubes oscuras de pensamientos que lo hacen sonrojar. Una mirada, una sonrisa, la forma en que inclina su cabeza justo así, la línea de sus largas piernas mientras está caminando hacia algún lugar al otro lado del pasillo o bailando en Glee -incluso los momentos más inocentes pueden apresar a Blaine algunas veces y mantenerlo como rehén. Lo hace retorcer.

Si tuviera que comparar a cada uno de ellos con sabores de helados, Rachel sería la mejor vainilla francesa, dulce y rica, con trocitos ocasionales de caramelo escondido cuando cambia a su lado sensual y seductor.

Kurt... Kurt es el mejor chocolate oscuro, agridulce y sublime, sorprendente con un dejo de picante, un poco de relleno de menta, una almendra escondida en donde nunca te la esperas.

Rachel significa acariciarse cada vez después de que se besan en el escenario -a altas horas de la noche, cuando Blaine está de vuelta en casa, cómodamente instalado de forma segura en la cama detrás de una puerta cerrada.

Dos minutos de besar a Kurt, una tarde inesperada cuando ellos son milagrosamente los últimos que quedan en el vestuario vacío después de Educación Física, y Blaine termina por bajar desesperadamente a un baño de la escuela, porque la necesidad es abrumadora e inmediata, bloqueando todos los demás pensamientos e imposible de ocultarlo en sus jeans ajustados antes de que llegue a la práctica de Glee.

El encanto de Rachel es simple y fácil de entender, está en la superficie, obvio cuando ella lo deja florecer. Ella parece inocente y linda la mayor parte del tiempo -pero Blaine vio su otro lado, el que tiene un maquillaje más intenso y la ropa más reveladora, con abierta seducción, y ahora es tan fácil darse cuenta de que algunas veces brilla en sus ojos, oculta detrás de la dulce máscara de su cara, o en la forma en que su cuerpo se mueve.

Kurt nunca actúa seductoramente. Él simplemente es tranquilo y silencioso, a veces incluso distante, pero siempre atento. A veces tímido, casi vulnerable cuando no hay otras personas alrededor.

Ellos son muy diferentes. Blaine todavía no puede creer que se le haya permitido querer y desear a ambos.

 

Los Warblers de la Academia Dalton -su única competencia real en las Seccionales- resulta que son increíbles. Pero New Directions están ahí con ellos. Hay un fuego en su actuación, brillante y contagioso, y Blaine no cree que hayan estado tan bien antes, y tiene que ver mucho con lo que Rachel está haciendo.

Blaine realmente no se sorprendió al verla destacar completamente en sus canciones. No hubo nadie -aunque algunas de las chicas se quejaron un poco- decepcionado al ser enviado a un segundo plano por un recién llegado. Pero todo el mundo sabía que era la mejor opción. Rachel es una líder nata y su voz es espectacular. Blaine no entiende por qué ella dice que no está planeando una carrera en las artes escénicas.

Cualesquiera que sean sus razones, está más que feliz de brillar durante las Seccionales. Ella tiene un solo y un dueto con Blaine, e incluso una parte esencial en su número grupal. Es mucho para una sola persona en un coro, pero ella lo maneja muy bien. Blaine sólo desea que la mágica voz de Kurt hubiera destacado más, pero se da cuenta de que es difícil encontrar canciones que lo hagan lucir correctamente y aún así ser material de competencia. A Kurt no parecía importarle demasiado de todos modos.

Ellos terminan en un empate con los Warblers. Personalmente, Blaine está convencido de que debió haber ganado el grupo de chicos uniformados que cantan acapella, pero lo importante es que van a las Regionales. Y luego a las Nacionales, serán condenados si no lo hacen, con tanto poder y genialidad.

En todo el alboroto de celebración y el abrazo grupal, a Blaine le toma un tiempo darse cuenta de que Rachel y Kurt no están ahí con ellos.

Él no puede encontrarlos en ningún lugar entre bastidores, así que va al vacío auditorio -y sí, ahí están, hablando con una pareja de mediana edad. Se toma un momento para calcular, a partir de su lenguaje corporal y la forma en que los ojos de la mujer se ven exactamente iguales a los de Kurt, pero luego Blaine sonríe. Ellos no le habían dicho que sus padres iban a estar aquí hoy, pero es genial, siempre se siente bien cuando tus padres se las arreglan para encontrar tiempo para venir a ver tu actuación. Algo que los suyos no hicieron esta vez, hubo cirugías y citas y conferencias que no pudieron ser reprogramadas, pero él está feliz por sus amigos, de verlos siendo apoyados por sus padres.

Está pensando en ir a presentarse, sólo como un amigo, por supuesto -y decirle a Rachel y a Kurt que habrá una celebración en Breadstix esta noche- pero Kurt lo observa y sus ojos se abren, sacudiendo la cabeza con minuciosidad, _no_. La sonrisa de Blaine se desvanece. ¿Se han avergonzado de él? ¿Por qué lo harían? Él es agradable y educado, los padres de sus otros amigos siempre lo aman; ¿es él una gran parte de ese secreto, que ni siquiera pueden admitir que es su amigo? Bien, okay. Sintiéndose un poco herido, se escabulle hacia atrás de las cortinas y vuelve a la sala de espera.

Él todavía está con el ceño fruncido un minuto más tarde cuando Kurt entra a recoger sus cosas y deja que todo el mundo sepa que no van a volver con ellos a McKinley. Se inclina cerca de Blaine en su camino hacia la puerta, sólo un susurro cálido contra su oreja.

— Eres demasiado transparente cuando nos miras, ellos lo sabrían, o al menos lo sospecharían. Confía en mí, es mejor. Y _Dios_ , sólo quiero besarte cuando haces pucheros como ese...

Y entonces él se ha ido, y Blaine se queda adolorido por la caricia, el beso, el tiempo a solas...

 

La semana antes de Navidad es siempre una locura en McKinley, y doblemente para los miembros del club Glee. A pesar de que la Coach Sue no está representando al Grinch este año y el Sr. Schue finalmente ha aceptado que el ir de aula en aula cantando villancicos nunca será una buena idea, todavía están ocupados. Hay alegría navideña para ser esparcida y organizaciones benéficas a las que ir a cantar, y dinero que se obtuvo para que puedan darse el lujo de ir a las Regionales en marzo. Hay también un montón de diversión decorando la sala de coro y entonando canciones navideñas hasta el hartazgo.

Es refrescante ver lo mucho que Rachel y Kurt están disfrutando. El resto del club está acostumbrado a ello, después del último año o dos, pero el ver que sus nuevos amigos se dejan llevar y se pierden en el espíritu de la Navidad a pesar de su cuidadosa distancia habitual, le da Blaine un tipo especial de emoción. Él ama la Navidad. Él ama las luces de colores y el olor de los árboles de Navidad, la nieve y la manera en que todo el mundo parece ser feliz, aunque sólo sea por un rato.

Rachel y Kurt volverán a Los Ángeles para la Navidad y regresarán el 2 de enero, y Blaine se siente un poco decaído por eso. Por un lado, va a extrañarlos, él ya lo sabe. Desde West Side Story, lo más que pasaron sin verse fueron los fines de semana, y aún así él podía sentir la atracción hacia ellos el domingo por la tarde. Por otro lado -él realmente no sabe cuál es su posición respecto a ellos, y lo que significa en relación a la Navidad.

Si él tuviera novia -o novio, para el caso- sería fácil: un regalo pensado, pasar tiempo juntos durante las vacaciones, besarse bajo el muérdago. Pero no hay nada ordinario o tradicional acerca de ellos. Son amigos, sí, ¿pero aparte de eso? ¿Cuenta como más cuando sólo se han besado una vez durante las seis semanas desde el estreno de la obra, y en su mayoría son sólo un enorme secreto, apenas reconociendo que hay algo más que amistad ahí? ¿ _Hay algo más_ , además de la atracción y la tensión sexual, y un montón de fantasías? Blaine no quiere dar nada por sentado, o presionarlos al actuar como su novio incluso en aquellos breves momentos cuando no hay gente alrededor, y francamente, a veces siente que la noche que compartieron en su habitación del ático fue sólo un vívido y maravilloso sueño.

Al final, sólo intercambian breves abrazos torpes (están en público, después de todo) y alegres deseos de _Feliz Navidad_ , y luego los Hummelberry se han ido por una semana entera.


	5. Confianza

La Navidad es agradable. Cooper llega a casa durante tres días completos y aunque los padres de Blaine están libres, sus teléfonos permanecen felizmente en silencio por una vez, por lo menos hasta que tengan que regresar a sus turnos habituales en el hospital. Una vez que pasó la Navidad, sin embargo, el resto de la semana avanza como si nunca fuera a terminar, y Blaine sabe exactamente por qué.

Se siente solo. Y no porque Mike esté lejos esquiando con sus padres -él tiene la sensación de que estaría inquieto y perdido incluso con su mejor amigo ahí. Blaine simplemente _los echa de menos_ , el dúo que últimamente se ha convertido en una parte tan esencial de su vida. La conciencia de los miles de kilómetros entre ellos es casi como un dolor físico. Están demasiado lejos, y lo que hace que sea aún peor es que Blaine no tiene ninguna manera de contactarlos en absoluto hasta que regresen.

Para el momento en que el 02 de enero está por presetarse, la habitación de Blaine está más limpia de lo que ha estado en meses, sus CDs y DVDs cuidadosamente apilados y organizados alfabéticamente, y ha vuelto a leer algunos de sus libros favoritos.

Y cuando Rachel y Kurt regresan, vienen con una explosión.

— ¿Cómo te gustaría pasar esta noche con nosotros? Nuestros padres no estarán en casa hasta mañana.

Rachel, como la extraordinaria incitadora que es, susurra una invitación al oído de Blaine justamente cuando van caminando a su primera clase después de las vacaciones de Navidad -y _por supuesto_ , la concentración de Blaine se ha ido por lo que resta del día, pasándose hacia cosas mucho más interesantes que las clases.

Sus maestros no están impresionados.

 

Él se cuela por la puerta trasera de los Hummelberry tan pronto como está lo suficientemente oscuro como para evitar los ojos de los vecinos entrometidos, y minutos más tarde está arriba, en la acogedora habitación del ático, con los brazos llenos de Rachel que lo está besando ansiosamente. La forma en que se ve esta noche hace que la boca de Blaine se seque -ella está descalza, con un vaporoso y corto vestido blanco y prácticamente, dejando al descubierto la línea de su bikiny y la forma de sus senos, desnudos y turgentes bajo la delgada tela. Lleva más maquillaje del que Blaine ha visto en ella y que la hace parecer mayor y más refinada. No está seguro si le gusta, en realidad. Su dulce apariencia femenina es lo que le llamó la atención en primer lugar, y una gran parte de su encanto. Se pregunta si ella se da cuenta de eso.

Ella besa a Blaine profunda e indecentemente, abrumando todos sus sentidos por un momento, sólo para reírse brillantemente y empujarlo hacia Kurt, que está de pie en silencio junto a su cama. Y es curioso cuán claras son las diferencias entre ellos dos. El abrazo de Kurt y su suave beso son como un _hola_ y un _te extrañé,_ y un _es bueno tenerte de vuelta aquí_ , y cualquier ansiedad irracional que Blaine pudo haber tenido antes de venir aquí esta noche, cualquier temor de que se sentiría incómodo y mal después de todo este tiempo y sin la carga vertiginosa de adrenalina post-función, se disuelve. Es justo donde quiere estar, y él es querido aquí.

Hay tan poco tiempo -siempre demasiado poco, sólo un par de horas antes de que él tenga que irse- por lo que no pierde ninguna oportunidad. Un beso lleva a otro, a un toque, a una caricia, a un gemido, y pronto Blaine está sentado en la cama de Kurt, con la camisa desabrochada y su regazo lleno de una apasionada chica caliente, apenas vestida. Ella está a horcajadas sobre sus muslos, sus labios pecaminosos explorando su cuello, y ella tiembla un poco cuando Blaine traza la forma de sus senos sobre la delgada tela con dedos temblorosos. El hecho de que se le permite hacer esto, y la forma en que los pezones de Rachel se endurecen en capullos apretados bajo su toque reverente, se siente surreal y pone en cortocircuito a su cerebro. Así que no es de extrañar que, de verdad, le tome mucho tiempo darse cuenta de que falta algo.

O alguien.

Sin embargo, una vez que lo hace, Blaine se gira para mirar a su alrededor tan rápidamente que Rachel casi se cae de sus rodillas, dejando escapar un pequeño chillido de descontento.

— ¿Kurt? —Él no está seguro de por qué la posibilidad de que Kurt no esté aquí lo llena de algo parecido al pánico, pero lo hace. Entonces hay una mano cálida en su hombro y Blaine se inclina hacia atrás para encontrar un cuerpo firme y sólido a pocos centímetros detrás de él, con los brazos fuertes abrazando su cintura en el momento en que se funde en ellos.

— Estoy aquí. Yo no quería... interrumpirlos.

— No me importaría. —Blaine ya está murmurando en el cuello de Kurt, tratando de llegar a sus labios. En su regazo, Rachel resopla con lo que suena como una mezcla de frustración y diversión.

Kurt se apoya en el beso con facilidad, sus palmas son dos centros de hormigueante calor contra el abdomen desnudo de Blaine, pero algo se siente mal, hay tensión en el aire.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Es apenas un susurro contra los labios de Kurt, y Blaine está tan contento de que Rachel se haya bajado de sus rodillas, porque Kurt no lo mira exactamente a los ojos y Blaine tiene que saber por qué. Él se da vuelta y se arrodilla para que pueda enfrentar al otro chico.— Tú estás... ¿distante?

— Es que... No sé lo que puedo... ¿Cuánto te...? —Kurt hace una pausa y se muerde el labio.— Quiero decir, sólo nos hemos besado hasta ahora, pero... si fuéramos más lejos. ¿Estaría bien? No quiero asustarte, así que...

Blaine siente una ola de ternura arrasándolo mientras acuna el rostro de Kurt en sus manos y dice con toda la certeza del mundo:

— No me vas a asustar. Te lo prometo. Puede que nunca haya pensado que me gustaría estar con un chico antes, pero... se siente bien. Contigo. Es lo que quiero. _Todo_ , con el tiempo. —Blaine sabe que se está sonrojando, y las imágenes detrás de esas palabras hacen que su cerebro se derrita un poco, pero él tiene que dejarlo bien claro.— Entonces, ¿por qué no simplemente... vemos a dónde nos lleva la noche?

Parece que es lo que había que decir, porque lo siguiente que sabe Blaine, es que está sobre su espalda con Kurt besándolo hasta dejarlo sin sentido, como si se le hubiera permitido respirar después de habérselo negado durante demasiado tiempo. Francamente, se siente así también para Blaine. Ha fantaseado sobre este momento durante mucho tiempo -cada noche desde su último encuentro como este, y tener a Kurt aquí, tenerlos a los dos así de cerca parece casi demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

El tiempo desaparece, se vuelve irrelevante, el único ritmo que cuenta es el de tres latidos, los únicos sonidos -la música prima de jadeos y gemidos y susurros de ropa desechada lentamente. La luz es tenue, sólo una lámpara de pie en la esquina de la habitación, iluminando la forma en que los colores de su piel coinciden y se mezclan mientras yacen enredados en la cama, sólo con ropa interior -desde los tonos de porcelana pura de Kurt, pasando por el durazno cremoso de Rachel, al matiz oliva más oscuro de Blaine. Él atrapa su reflejo en los espejos de la puerta del armario de Kurt, y jadea por lo impresionantes que se ven juntos, y trata de grabar esa imagen profundamente en su memoria antes de que los labios de Rachel sobre su pezón lo distraigan de nuevo.

Tal como sospechaba Blaine, nada de lo que hacen esa noche se siente ni remotamente mucho para él. De hecho, es Rachel la que sale de la cama primero, besándolos a ambos dulcemente antes de flotar a través del ático para desaparecer detrás del biombo. La mano de Blaine acaba de encontrar su camino hacia el bulto de la erección de Kurt unos minutos antes, y está absolutamente seguro de que la forma en que Kurt está reaccionando a cada caricia y presión de sus dedos debe ser la cosa más caliente en todo el universo.

Blaine mira hacia arriba brevemente cuando Rachel se va, cubierta por nada mas que su bikiny blanco de encaje y la cortina oscura de su cabello que fluye libremente hasta la mitad de su espalda. Se ve impresionante. Pero entonces Kurt se presiona aún más cerca en el espacio recién desocupado, sus dedos jugando con el elástico de los bóxers de Blaine, y ya no hay lugar en sus pensamientos mas que para el entrecortado "¿Esto está bien?" de Kurt y su propio "Sí, _por favor, sí._ "

 

Terminan desnudos en las sábanas revueltas, sudorosos y jadeantes, pero no están dispuestos a poner ni un centímetro de espacio entre sus cuerpos más pronto de lo que sea absolutamente necesario, incluso cuando el semen sobre su piel se vuelve un lío frío e incómodo. No se sabe cuando conseguirán estar así de nuevo, seguros y satisfechos en _su pequeña burbuja_ , y Blaine desea que hubiera una manera de registrar este sentimiento y reproducirlo cuando lo necesite, con la suave calidez de la piel de Kurt contra la suya, la dulzura perfecta de sus besos y la absoluta felicidad de yacer juntos como ahora, demasiado llenos de encanto como para moverse.

Lo siguiente que Blaine sabe es que hay alguien cantando cerca, una voz fuerte que él reconoce como Rachel tan pronto como él está medio despierto. Kurt ya está estirando sus brazos antes de acurrucar su rostro en el hueco del hombro de Blaine, sonrojado y adorablemente adormilado.

— Esa es su manera de hacernos saber que se está haciendo tarde, supongo. Debimos habernos quedado dormidos. —Kurt bosteza como un gatito antes de hablar hacia el biombo.— ¡Gracias, Rach!

— De nada. —Rachel suena alegre y brillante.— ¿Ya están despiertos? ¿Puedo ponerme los audífonos de nuevo?

— Claro, estaremos levantados en un segundo.

Unos minutos más llenos de besos y es hora de irse, y Blaine probablemente debería lamentar haberse quedado dormido y haber perdido casi una hora de tiempo en la que pudieron haber hecho más de... nada, en realidad, excepto que _no puede lamentar_ quedarse dormido en los brazos de Kurt y despertar a un beso de distancia de él. Esta era una parte de su noche en la que nunca había fantaseado, y sin embargo, descubrió que le encantó tanto como el propio sexo.

Es entonces cuando la realidad lo golpea: Acaba de tener relaciones sexuales, ¿no es así? No está seguro de cómo definirlo cuando es entre dos chicos, pero lo que hicieron esta noche sin duda se sintió como sexo para él. Dando vuelta sobre su calle, exhalando pequeñas nubes de aliento en el aire frío de Enero mientras camina, tiene que sonreír ante la ironía del hecho de que West Side Story -si no es que el comentario directo de Artie- fue el principio de la relación extraña y salvaje que los tres tienen ahora.

Tal vez debería enviarle flores a Artie.

 

Es tarde esa noche, cuando Blaine está en la cama, completamente despierto y yendo a través de todos los detalles de su noche en la cabeza, cuando el entendimiento viene, se le congela la sonrisa en su cara.

Rachel nunca regresó después de salir de la cama. Ella ni siquiera fue a darle las buenas noches, no miró a escondidas desde atrás de su biombo, nada. ¿Estaba ofendida? ¿Enojada con él? Él se desvió por completo, perdido en Kurt, ella debió haberse sentido ignorada, dejada de lado cuando ellos...

Oh Dios, él actuó como un Neanderthal, ¿no? Dejando de lado por completo sus necesidades, olvidándose por completo de ella en el segundo en que la mano de Kurt estuvo en su miembro, y -¡lo que es peor!- quedándose dormido después, mientras estaba ahí sentada, sola e insatisfecha. Ninguna chica iba a tolerar este tipo de comportamiento, y con razón -y Rachel, con sus tendencias más tempestuosas y dramáticas... Dios, ella nunca se lo perdonaría, ¿o sí? Y si no, ¿qué pasaría con Kurt? ¿Seguiría al menos hablando con Blaine? ¿O simplemente los perdería a ambos por haber estado pensando con su pene en lugar de su cerebro?

Blaine apenas puede dormir esa noche. Él sólo puede ver los dígitos de su despertador corriendo hacia adelante mientras permanece despierto, preocupándose y analizando, temiendo por la mañana. Se han vuelto tan importantes para él, no tiene idea de cómo podría funcionar sin ellos en su vida nunca más. Lentamente y con seguridad, durante los dos últimos meses se habían convertido en sus amigos, sus amantes, las personas más importantes en su vida. La risa de Rachel, la voz de Kurt, cada sonrisa, cada expresión y cada gesto, todo está tan estrechamente entretejido en la trama de la vida de Blaine ahora, que él no puede imaginarse que se ha ido, y cuando lo intenta, se siente como si se estuviera asfixiando.

Pero ¿cuál es la probabilidad de que los tres estén bien? Él se humillará y se disculpará y le pedirá a Rachel que lo perdone, le prometerá que lo hará mejor la próxima vez -si se le permite una próxima vez. Oh, Dios, por favor, sólo una oportunidad más...

Pero, Dios, él no tiene idea de lo que está haciendo. _Nunca ha estado con nadie_ , sexualmente o no, ¿qué le hizo pensar que podía manejar una relación con _dos_ personas, y así de excepcionales? Era evidente que estaba delirando, pensando que él podría ser lo que ellos necesitan.

Por primera vez desde Noviembre, Blaine se encuentra totalmente desmotivado para levantarse de la cama por la mañana. Él lo hace de todos modos. Él tiene que hablar con Rachel -probablemente con los dos, si es que quieren hablarle- y no hay mejor momento que antes de que empiecen las clases.

Rachel y Kurt están de pie junto al casillero de Blaine cuando él llega, en lo más profundo de una conversación, y su corazón late a todo galope -¿están hablando de él? ¿Decidiendo qué hacer, cómo acabar con todo, limpio y rápido? Sus pies se alentan sin una decisión consciente, como si estuviera tratando de posponer lo inevitable, pero está tan cerca -demasiado cerca- y tal vez podría alejarse y huir, esconderse, desaparecer, tal vez ellos no se darían cuenta...

En ese momento, ellos miran a su alrededor y -sí, ahora ya es demasiado tarde, ya se dieron cuenta de su presencia.

Lo han visto -y están _sonriendo_. Brillantemente, felizmente , y hay ternura en los ojos de Kurt, afecto no escondido aún permaneciendo desde la noche anterior, y esto sólo calienta a Blaine hasta los huesos, calma sus nervios, pero -Rachel está sonriendo también. No hay enojo en su rostro, no pone mala cara o cara de pocos amigos, no hay señal de problemas en absoluto.

Blaine no lo entiende.

No trajo café esta mañana, no estaba seguro de si se lo arrojarían en la cara si Rachel se sentía particularmente dramática (y sí, ahora, a la luz del día, él reconoce lo ridículamente exagerados que fueron sus temores de la noche anterior), pero de todos modos hace un gesto hacia el aula vacía.

— ¿Podemos hablar?

Ahora se ven preocupados, y en serio, Blaine tiene que resolver esto en su cabeza porque ahora mismo, no tiene idea de cuál es su posición respecto a ellos.

— ¿Estás enojada conmigo? —se dirige a Rachel tan pronto como se instalan en sus asientos.

Sus cejas se levantan por la sorpresa.— ¿Por qué estaría enojada contigo, Blaine?

— Anoche yo... me distraje - _maravillosamente distraído-_ , pero no te presté la suficiente atención, _nada de atención_ , en realidad, y te fuiste, y lo siento, yo debí haberlo hecho, pero estaba... estaba...

Una caricia de fríos dedos sobre su mano lo hace detenerse por un momento.

Kurt lo está mirando con algo cálido y suave en su cara, y Rachel está negando con la cabeza, con los ojos muy abiertos.

— ¡Oh, no, cariño! ¿Te preocupaste por eso toda la noche? ¿Por eso estás tan cansado? Por supuesto que no estoy enojada, no tengo ninguna razón para estar enojada contigo. —Ella mira a su alrededor para asegurarse de que todavía están solos y continúa en voz baja.— Me fui porque ustedes dos, chicos, lucían como si lo tuvieran todo cubierto, no me necesitabas ahí, ¿verdad? Créeme, habría conseguido tu atención si hubiera querido. —Ella sonríe, de manera descarada y segura.— Simplemente decidí que era hora de terminar la noche. Fue mi decisión, no hiciste nada malo. Y es muy probable que vuelva a suceder la próxima vez, así que... —Rachel se encoge de hombros y sonríe.— ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso?

Apenas puede pensar más allá de _la próxima vez_ , _habrá una próxima vez_ , pero él asiente con la cabeza enfáticamente.— Sí. —Sin embargo todavía hay preocupación persistente en el fondo de su mente.— Pero. ¿No deberíamos... tener algunas reglas? ¿Para cuando estemos solos? Porque yo siento que he dado un terrible paso en falso y tú dices que estaba bien, y claramente mis instintos están completamente fuera de aquí y me dejo llevar, y yo... no lo sé, simplemente no quiero ofender a ninguno de los dos, nunca, pero yo no sé lo que estoy haciendo.

Es Kurt quien contesta esta vez, resuelto y entendiendo.— ¿ _Necesitas_ reglas? Porque podemos hacer algunas, pero a lo mejor... ¿Podemos simplemente hacer lo que se siente bien y promete hablar si algo no se siente así?

Rachel asiente con la cabeza y comenta,— Digo, Kurt y yo no vamos más allá de una cierta zona de confort con los demás, y no puedo perder mi virginidad, pero aparte de eso... —Blaine siente que su mandíbula cae y Rachel frunce el ceño.— ¿Qué?

— Pensé... ustedes dos...

Hay un momento de confusión; Kurt lo entiende primero y se ríe.— ¿Pensaste que ella y yo habíamos tenido sexo? ¡Oh Dios, Blaine, no! Hay un límite, ya sabes. Ella puede no ser mi hermana de verdad, pero pues no. Nada de sexo real.

— ¡Pero parecen tan experimentados! Y con lo que dijeron de que se metieron en problemas en LA, pensé... —la cabeza de Blaine todavía se está recuperando con este último descubrimiento, y es probable que sea terriblemente grosero y totalmente impropio de un caballero decir cosas como esta, pero parece que no puede controlar su boca en estos momentos. Afortunadamente, ambos se ríen antes de que Kurt le explique.

— Oh, ella ganó _algo_ de experiencia en LA -ambos lo hicimos, creo que con un par de chicas de nuestra vieja escuela. No fue nada tan salvaje como probablemente imaginas. Recuerda como son nuestros padres, realmente no necesitan mucho para considerarlo problema. A decir verdad, pensaron que fui yo quien lo hizo y Rachel sólo estaba cubriéndome. Habría ido mucho peor si supieran lo contrario.

— ¿Entonces ellos son... homofóbicos? —Rara vez hablan de sus padres y Blaine sólo quiere saber, seguramente le ayudaría a entender mejor.

Kurt se vuelve más serio.— A su manera, sí. Digamos que... ellos creen que es una cuestión de elección, y que es tan tratable porque es antinatural. Creen en el enviar a los gays a aquellas terapias que se supone que los volverán heterosexuales, por su propio bien, por supuesto. Así que... sí. Salir del clóset no es una opción.

— Sin embargo, prefiero a los chicos. Sólo quería experimentar. —Rachel añade con una sonrisa. Ambos se ven tan tranquilos a pesar de que la piel de Blaine está picando ante el pensamiento de tal ignorancia, y cómo se sentiría para ellos vivir con esto todos los días.

La campana interrumpe su conversación tan pronto como el resto de la clase comienza a llenar la sala. Rachel le dispara a Blaine una última sonrisa antes de girar para sacar sus libros.— ¿Entonces, todavía estás interesado, ahora que sabes todo eso?

— Por supuesto. —Y él lo está, probablemente aún más. Antes, se sentía un poco como un niño desorientado en comparación a lo que él pensaba de la experiencia y el conocimiento de Kurt y Rachel. Ahora que sabe que están en igualdad de circunstancias, todo se siente aún más dulce, más precioso. Están descubriendo las cosas juntos. Se siente como un regalo.

 

Esa segunda noche solo parece ser la prueba tangible y confirmada de que realmente son más que buenos amigos. Es como cruzar una línea que les permite ser _más_ -más abiertos, más audaces, platónicamente o no.

Ellos comienzan a tomar algunos riesgos que -objetivamente- definitivamente no deben tomar: susurrarse pequeños pensamientos privados en los pasillos o incluso en la clase, de esos que los hacen sonrojar y sonreír durante largos minutos después. Encontrarse con Kurt en el baño de hombres primero, luego en el armario del conserje con Rachel, para intercambiar besos apresurados. Deambulando a esconderse debajo de las gradas durante una hora libre, buscando privacidad.

Están jugando con fuego.

Pero hay más que eso: Blaine siente que puede ser más abierto con ellos, como un amigo ahora. Por primera vez se atreve a hacer preguntas acerca de su vida personal, las cosas que le han estado molestando desde hace algún tiempo -ya sin miedo de que ellos lo callen por ser entrometido. Sin embargo sigue siendo cuidadoso con sus palabras -él sabe que los dos son muy orgullosos, y definitivamente no quiere ofenderlos. Pero él tiene sus observaciones, sus conjeturas.

Siempre van a pie a la escuela en lugar de conducir, sin importar el clima; siempre traen su propio almuerzo, y Blaine sospecha que no es _sólo_ porque sea saludable y orgánico, como Kurt manifiesta. Sus ropas son variadas y sorprendentes, pero sorprendentemente, siempre complementada con los mismos pocos pares de zapatos.

Así que no, él no pregunta si hay problemas de dinero en su familia. Pero se ofrece a llevarlos a casa una particularmente congelada tarde de Enero, y es una invitación permanente a partir de entonces, una que aceptan de vez en cuando. Él les trae el café tres veces a la semana, sólo porque él puede, y además, los pasteles de la mañana de Kurt se han convertido en un estándar de los últimos tiempos. Finalmente se pregunta por qué no tienen teléfonos celulares o computadoras -un hecho tan inusual que ha estado en su mente desde hace meses- y se entera de que es parte del plan de sus padres para mantenerlos bajo control después del "problema" en LA.

Él también les dice más acerca de sí mismo -cómo sus padres nunca parecen tener suficiente tiempo para nada, por lo que su casa y su vida es siempre un poco loca, un poco fuera de balance, aunque nunca falta el amor o los cuidados. Cómo Cooper está a veces tan ensimismado en él, que crispa los nervios de todos, pero Blaine lo quiere mucho. Acerca de sus recuerdos de la infancia y sus sueños para el futuro. En realidad acerca de todo, y a veces se siente como que tal vez no debería hacerlo cuando los ojos de los hermanos se llenan un poco de melancólica, pero de todos modos, siempre le preguntan, así que él habla.

Se siente tan bien ser capaz de hablar con tanta libertad, sin preguntarse acerca de lo que debe y no debe decir. Él está mucho más cerca de Rachel y Kurt ahora, en todos los sentidos -y cada día, cada conversación y beso robado, cada sonrisa y cada pequeña cosa que aprende acerca de ellos, sólo hace más profundo el encaprichamiento de Blaine.

 

— Estás preciosa hoy, —dice Blaine en lugar de un saludo mientras se acerca a su casillero una mañana, Rachel girando frente a él. El vestido azul marino que está usando a pesar del cruel frío, cae justo sobre sus rodillas y es tan modesto como toda su ropa escolar -no hay escotes o cortes arriesgados- pero le ajusta perfecto, la falda fluye con gracia alrededor de sus esbeltas piernas mientras se da la vuelta una vez más y hace una reverencia, resplandeciente.

— ¡Gracias! Kurt hizo un trabajo increíble en él, ¿no?

— ¿Kurt? —Blaine los mira a ambos, sin entender.

— Bueno, sí. Él hace o adapta la mayoría de nuestra ropa, ¿no te lo dijo? Es una especie de prodigio de la moda.

Kurt parece tímido mientras se apoya contra un casillero, las mejillas rosadas y los ojos fijos en el suelo, y Blaine sonríe, otro misterio resuelto de los hermanos.

—Wow. Esto es... _realmente impresionante_. —Él dice con voz asombrada.— Ustedes dos siempre están muy bien vestidos, nunca me lo hubiera imaginado.

— Pff. —Kurt lo mira con una sonrisa.— Por supuesto que la ropa a la medida se ve mejor que la de los escaparates, Blaine. Pero gracias. Me gusta pensar que soy muy bueno en eso.

— Lo mismo ocurre con todos sus fans en Etsy *****. —Rachel canturrea, y Kurt la hace callar con mirada penetrante. Ella le hace un guiño a Blaine, quien luce desconcertado, y Rachel agrega en un susurro.— Pero shh, es un secreto.

— Por supuesto. —Él sonríe a Kurt, su curiosidad alcanza su punto máximo.— ¿Entonces estás planeando una carrera en la moda?

No está seguro de qué fue lo que dijo mal, pero la expresión de Kurt cambia ante eso, cerrándose como un obturador.

— No... no lo sé todavía. El tiempo lo dirá. —Se encoge de hombros y fija una sonrisa demasiado brillante en su cara.— ¿Entonces qué estás planeando para la asignación de esta semana en Glee?

Cercanos o no, Blaine sabe cuándo no presionar.

 

— Entonces, ¿está ocupado? —Sugar, una esbelta estudiante de primer año que se unió a ellos después de las Seccionales se deja caer en la silla al lado de Blaine un día a principios de Febrero. Blaine se sobresalta, buscando a toda prisa hacia enfrente donde está Kurt riéndose de algo que dijo Mike, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás dejando expuesta la larga línea de su garganta.

— ¿Qué? ¿Quién?

Sugar se ríe alegremente y sacude la cabeza.— Kurt Hummelberry, por supuesto. ¿Hay alguna novia esperándolo en Los Ángeles?

Okay, es del conocimiento de todo el mundo que Blaine es el mejor amigo de los Hummelberry, pero aún así...

— ¿Kurt? ¿En serio?

Sugar deja escapar un largo suspiro.— Ya sé, por supuesto que no entiendes, sólo tienes ojos para Rachel. —Blaine abre la boca -para decir qué, ni siquiera está seguro- pero ella sigue parloteando.— Pero Kurt... las chicas nos lo estábamos preguntando. Yum, él es sexy y ardiente.

Blaine cierra su boca con un chasquido. Por supuesto que lo es, nadie lo sabe mejor que Blaine, pero...— ¿En serio?

Sugar se encoge de hombros.— Tú no lo puedes ver, lo sé. Pero míralo. —De hecho, ella vuelve su rostro hacia el frente donde Kurt está ahora tratando de imitar algunos pasos de baile que Mike le está mostrando, unos que implican un montón de movimientos de cadera, mierda.— Mira. Su cara, sus ojos, sus brazos. Su _trasero_ , Blaine. Y esos labios fueron hechos para besar, estoy segura de ello. ¿Y has visto a algún otro chico de esta escuela que se vea con tanta clase? Digo, tú no estás nada mal, pero Kurt... ¿Entonces lo está? ¿Está ocupado?

Blaine tiene que sacudir un poco la cabeza para despejarla de las imágenes en las que él prefiere no pensar a menos que esté solo.— Um. No que yo sepa. —No lo está. Técnicamente hablando.

Sugar se emociona un poco.— Excelente. Le diré a las chicas. —Hace una pausa y luego añade.— Ella no está totalmente interesada en ti, por cierto. Rachel, quiero decir. Ella no tiene intereses románticos en ti, créanme, tengo un sexto sentido para estas cosas. De nada.

Y con eso, se va, dejando a Blaine con la boca abierta y con la cabeza dándole vueltas.

* * *

***Esty:** Mercado en línea que se especializa en artículos hechos a mano, antigüedades y materiales para manualidades.

* * *

**CONTENIDO VISUAL:**

**[Oh, Sugar...](http://headbandxbowties.tumblr.com/post/43754969146) **


	6. Día de San Valentín

 

 

El Día de San Valentín se acerca rápidamente y es la primera vez desde el épico enamoramiento que tuvo de su amiga Amy en la secundaria que Blaine está realmente emocionada por ello. Él tiene a alguien a quien sorprender este año -tiene _dos personas_ que son importantes para él y que necesitan saberlo. Y sería fácil y maravilloso y tan natural -casi todos sus amigos están preparando con entusiasmo las citas, canciones y regalos para sus novios y novias, es de lo único que hablan últimamente- excepto que en su caso nadie puede saberlo.

Las cosas han cambiado mucho desde la noche de apertura de West Side Story, y sin embargo, hay cosas que nunca cambiaron en absoluto. Todo el mundo sabe que Blaine es amigo de los Hummelberry ahora; algunas personas incluso suponen que él tiene un pequeño enamoramiento, aunque sus sospechas se concentran firmemente en Rachel.

Pero que las personas hablen y supongan es una cosa, y la realidad es otra -y la verdadera naturaleza de su relación tiene que seguir siendo un secreto celosamente guardado. Lo que sea que Blaine prepare para el Día de San Valentín, de ninguna manera puede ser público. Lo que es más, tiene que ser lo suficientemente sutil como para que incluso si los padres de Rachel y Kurt se tropiezen con él, no vaya a levantar sospechas de que su relación va más allá de una amistad.

Y eso es lo que hace que sea complicado.

Blaine pasa una semana planeando y pensando, descartando una idea tras otra . Él quiere que su regalo sea original y personal, creado sólo para ellos; algo poco convencional y pensado, pero no exagerado o excesivo. Y tiene que hablar de afecto y atracción, pero sin usar la palabra _amor_.

Por supuesto, ahora está en todas partes, especialmente en esta época del año -una palabra usada en exceso y confusa que es difícil de evadir. Pero es exactamente por eso por lo que quiere evitarlo. Él sabe que la mayoría de sus amigos no piensan en nada más que en colmar a sus novias y novios, sin importar lo poco duradero, con corazones y tarjetas de amor y _Te amos_. Pero Blaine siempre ha visto el amor como algo precioso, mucho más que una simple palabra, e incluso con todo lo que Rachel y Kurt le hacen sentir, él no es todavía ahí. Él quiere estar absolutamente seguro, tiene que saber que _esto es_ , antes de que pueda decirle a alguien que lo ama. Y hasta entonces, incluso una tonta tarjeta con la palabra _amor_ , o la letra de una canción que la lleve, simplemente no se siente bien.

Cuando finalmente lo encuentra, una idea tan perfecta que lo obliga a hacer un poco de baile de la victoria justo en medio de la cocina, todavía queda un problema. Puede darles el regalo en secreto, pero la canción, aunque inocente, haría a la gente hablar y especular si la cantase en el coro como parte de la tarea semanal del Día de San Valentín, sin importar lo que diría o dejara de decir.

Le toma un poco más de planeación y un par de horas en su casa vacía con el piano y un micrófono, y un poco de papel bonito, pero luego está hecho, y Blaine tiene que admitir que está realmente orgulloso de sí mismo. El regalo, sellado en un grueso sobre hecho a mano, se siente bien. Ahora sólo tiene que entregarlo con discreción.

 

En toda su preocupación por el regalo perfecto, Blaine nunca se detuvo a pensar en que Rachel y Kurt podrían querer darle algo también. Eso probablemente dice algo acerca de su percepción sobre su relación, de cómo se siente honrado de ser aceptado y querido por ellos, y no del todo seguro de lo que hizo para merecerlo. Así que se congela por un momento, sorprendido, cuando Rachel toma una caja de color marrón claro de su bolso y la pone en su casillero abierto tan pronto como se encuentran en la mañana del día de San Valentín. Ella se ríe en silencio ante su expresión desconcertada.

— Feliz Día de San Valentín, tonto. No lo abras hasta que estés en casa.

Blaine se apresura para ocultar la caja detrás del lío de libros en su casillero, con las mejillas cálidas, y está bastante seguro de que todavía está sonrojándose cuando los encara nuevamente.

— Gracias. También tengo algo para ustedes, sólo que... más tarde. No en público. —Su paquete no es ni de lejos tan discreto como la caja -la elección de papel de color rojo brillante para el sobre podría haber sido un poco excesivo.

Kurt asiente, sonriendo, y señala hacia un aula vacía.— Vamos, tengo una sorpresa para ti.

Kurt hoy parece acelerado, emocionado, y tan pronto como se han sentado, él pone una bolsa pequeña de papel frente a Blaine. Se parece a cualquier otro de sus paquetes de productos horneados y Blaine arquea una ceja lleno de curiosidad cuando toma la bolsa y la abre -y luego el aroma lo golpea, haciéndolo jadear.

— Galletas de anís. —confirma Kurt, de repente tímido.— No estoy seguro si en realidad son como las que tu abuela solía preparar, pero busqué recetas que se adaptaran a tu descripción, y las modifiqué un poco, y... espero que estén bien. Nunca antes había intentado hacer cualquier cosa con anís, así que no estoy seguro.

— Te acordaste. —Algo se atora en la garganta de Blaine.

— Por supuesto que sí. Fue algo importante que compartiste, ¿cómo no iba a hacerlo?

Kurt se ve adorable, ligeramente nervioso, y Blaine de verdad quiere abrazarlo sin sentido en estos momentos.

Su abuela falleció hace más de un año, y sus galletas de anís son un recuerdo tan viejo como Blaine puede recordar. Eran sus favoritas, por lo que se las preparaba cada vez que Blaine iba a visitarla a Florida -que no era bastante a menudo- y el sabor era algo que siempre significaba _la felicidad_ y _la seguridad_ para él, sin importar qué. La mamá de Blaine trató de rehacer la receta, pero las suyas nunca fueron iguales. Estas, sin embargo...

— Oh, Dios mío, ¿cómo lo hiciste? —Se ven un poco diferentes, pero el sabor familiar es como un flashback a la antigua cocina soleada donde Blaine pasó largas horas, cantando en voz alta con su abuela, ayudándola con la cena, bebiendo chocolate caliente, o simplemente hablando de lo que estaba en su mente. Es algo que Blaine perdió toda esperanza de experimentar alguna vez de nuevo, y tal vez debería estar avergonzado por el escozor de las lágrimas en sus ojos, pero él no puede permitirse preocuparse.— Son _perfectas_ , Kurt. Son como las recuerdo.

La sonrisa de Kurt es tan brillante y feliz que parece llenar toda la habitación.— Creo que son las modificaciones, ninguna receta real sonaba exactamente bien, pero me diste detalles suficientes para trabajar. Hay semillas de anís machacadas en vez de extracto, y un poco de pimienta negra triturada, un poco de limón -escribí todo, te voy a dar la receta para que siempre puedas tenerlas cuando... cuando la eches de menos.

Los ojos de Kurt se ensombrecen momentáneamente por la tristeza, su voz se quiebra ligeramente al final, y de repente Blaine recuerda: él sabe muy bien lo que se siente perder a alguien que amas.

La necesidad de envolver a Kurt en un abrazo es abrumadora, ser condenado en un lugar público.

— ¿Planeas cantar algo en Glee hoy? —La alegre voz de Rachel rompe el estado de ánimo y Blaine está medio contento porque estuvo a cuatro segundos de hacer o decir algo que realmente no debería, no aquí -y probablemente no todavía.

— No. Lo haría, pero... —Se encoge de hombros.

— Si. Lo sé. — Rachel suspira dramáticamente.— Creo que es la primera vez que no tengo nada preparado, pero no importa lo mucho que lo intenté, no pude encontrar una canción que no revelara demasiado. Bueno. Voy a dejar que los demás brillen en esta ocasión.

Todos se ríen y la atmósfera es de nuevo ligera, pero algo en el pecho de Blaine ha cambiado, un diminuto y suave cambio que no entiende todavía, pero que sospecha que puede significar mucho.

 

Blaine no había tenido tanta diversión en el Día de San Valentín en años. Incluso secretamente, los hermanos están todos tontos y coquetos hoy. Rachel enciende su modo seductor una y otra vez sin problemas, sólo lo suficiente para incitarlo; Kurt le dedica miradas sensuales y seductoras cada vez que puede salirse con la suya, haciendo a las rodillas de Blaine temblar y su boca se seca. ¿Cómo consigue -en una sóla hora- derretir a Blaine completamente con las emociones y luego ponerlo duro y desesperado con una sóla mirada?

Tanto Rachel como Blaine obtienen algunas tarjetas de San Valentín secretas y corazones de caramelo (además, en el caso de Blaine, una muy clara invitación para una variedad no del todo platónica que declina cortésmente), pero no es nada comparado con Kurt. Él ha estado siendo positivamente colmado con pequeños regalos durante todo el día, mensajes en corazones y, en un caso específico, una enorme canasta de regalo con dulces y un enorme gatito de peluche de color rosa (de parte de Sugar; nadie puede decir que ella no va con todo respecto a sus afectos). La mayoría de los regalos vienen de parte de sonrojadas niñas soñadoras de primer y segundo año que miran a Kurt con temor y tímidas sonrisas, que ríen cuando pasan rápidamente por ahí a su alrededor. Kurt parece completamente abrumado, aturdido por tanta atención y sin saber qué hacer con todo eso en absoluto. La incredulidad reflejada en sus enormes ojos es absolutamente adorable.

— Él nunca había tenido esto antes. —Rachel se inclina hacia Blaine en la sala del coro cuando ambos miran con total diversión, cómo Kurt está tratando de hacer frente a los entusiastas intentos de coqueteo de Sugar.— Él solo conseguía... ya sabes, entusiasmo y calidez durante el verano. Las chicas nunca solían venir hacia él. Oh, ¡Voy a burlarme de él mucho! —Ella sonríe y Blaine no puede aguantar un resoplido. Las travesura se ven bien en ella.

Glee es hoy como un festival de canciones de amor, y ninguna de las parejas en la habitación parecían incómodas con las demostraciones públicas de afecto en lo más mínimo -no es que lo hagan habitualmente, pero hoy parece más desagradable que nunca.

Pero Blaine tiene un problema más grande que eso. El regalo se encuentra todavía en su mochila -se le olvidó a causa de la sorpresa de las galletas de Kurt en la mañana y durante todo el día no pudo encontrar ningún lugar privado, hasta el último rincón estaba ocupado por parejas. Tenía la esperanza de convencer a los hermanos para llevarlos a su casa y darles el paquete en el coche, pero resultó que su mamá los recogería hoy, así que ahí iba su plan B. ¿Y ahora qué?

Ahora, al parecer, tendrá que hacer un pequeño allanamiento en el casillero de Kurt. Aunque, ¿es siquiera un allanamiento cuando se sabe la combinación, después de haberla visto en uso decenas de veces? Un pequeño viaje al baño en medio de las canciones -los pasillos están vacíos y en silencio a esta hora- y cinco minutos después Blaine está de regreso en la sala de coro, orgulloso de su sigilo.

El sobre está en el casillero de Kurt, al frente y al centro, cuando él va a recoger sus libros después de Glee, y los ojos de Kurt se agrandan cuando mira el diminuto _Rachel & Kurt_ en el sobre sellado. Hay algunas personas de New Directions todavía alrededor, por lo que sólo guarda el sobre con cuidado en su bolso y arquea una ceja hacia Blaine cuando están afuera en el estacionamiento. Blaine sonríe y aticula _Feliz Día de San Valentín_ , deseando poder ver sus reacciones ante su pequeño regalo.

 

La caja marrón está sellada, por lo que Blaine no puede husmear nada hasta que esté en su habitación, cortando la cinta y abriendo las tapas -pero entonces el aroma picante de las galletas de anís se alza como una nube celestial para impregnar el aire. Hay otra bolsa más grande en el interior -celofán transparente atado con un trozo de cinta roja, un pedazo de papel rojo rígido adjunto. Blaine lo agarra con una sonrisa y por supuesto, es la receta que Kurt le prometió, escrita de forma ordenada con su letra cursiva. En la parte posterior, hay una pequeña nota: _Intento # 1 de muchos. Voy a encontrar la más adecuada para ti, te lo prometo. K._ Blaine ya sabe que va a conservar la tarjeta para él mismo, y sólo hará una copia para que su madre la tenga en la cocina.

Es el regalo más considerado que jamás había recibido, uno que tiene efectos adicionales más allá de lo previsto, y ni siquiera es la única cosa en el paquete.

Una caja negra yace arriba de un sobre color rosa , y Blaine la abre, curioso -y jadea.

La corbata de moño cuidadosamente guardada en la caja es de color rojo vibrante, con un sutil patrón de pequeñas notas musicales negras. La tela es lisa y suave al tacto y Blaine no puede resistirse a sacarla y colocarla en el cuello de la camisa azul marino que lleva puesta hoy. Parece simplemente perfecta- no demasiado llamativa, más o menos discreta, pero elegante.

No usa corbatas de moño con frecuencia, por lo general elige un estilo sencillo, cercano a lo casual elegante, pero de vez en cuando, cuando se siente con ánimos de divertirse con su ropa, usa una de las pocas que tiene. El rojo irá perfectamente con muchas de sus camisas -su guardarropa está lleno de blanco, azul marino y gris. Blaine no tiene dudas de que la corbata de moño fue idea de Kurt -es tan parecido a él para notar cosas como esa; otra prueba de su atención.

Es sólo cuando está poniendo la corbata de moño en la caja, que Blaine se encuentra la nota que estaba escondida debajo. Él abre la tarjeta de color crema, sonriendo mientras lee.

 _Blaine:_  
 _Cada vez que te veo usando una corbata de moño, sólo quiero besarte hasta perder el aliento. No tienes idea de lo adorable que luces con ellas, o lo caliente que es incluso que puedas atarlas, ¿verdad?_  
 _Vi esta tela y no me pude resistir. Quedaría perfecta con esa camisa negra que acentúa tus hombros tan bien, la que llevabas la primera vez que te vi.  
_ _Espero que te guste -Kurt_

Sus mejillas se sienten calientes cuando guarda la nota. Camisa negra... él sabe a cuál se refiere Kurt; recuerda haberla llevado el primer día de clases, y luego ya no hasta hace poco debido a un botón que se cayó y guardó, olvidándose de coserlo de nuevo.

¿Significa esto que Kurt se fijó en él desde ese entonces? Eso es bastante... wow.

Y espera, Kurt dijo que no pudo resistirse a la tela, ¿significa que él _confeccionó_ esta pajarita? Es difícil de creer, parece tan perfecta -pero por supuesto, cuando Blaine mira más de cerca, se da cuenta de la pequeña KH bordada discretamente en hilo de oro en el interior de la banda que va alrededor de su cuello. De repente, el regalo se siente aún más preciado: Kurt lo hizo. Con sus propias manos. Pensó en Blaine cuando vio la tela, pasó quién sabe cuánto tiempo planeándolo y cosiéndolo, sólo para él.

Wow. Su propio regalo parece tan tonto ahora.

Una vez que finalmente deja de bailar alrededor de la habitación lleno de euforia, toma el corbatín y se lo acercá a la cara -y juraría que puede oler un toque de colonia de Kurt en él. Blaine alcanza otro sobre. Está sellado con una simple estrella dorada, y cuando lo abre, un pedazo de papel de color rosa sale primero, con la loca escritura de Rachel en la parte superior.

_Sólo un pequeño recuerdo de nuestro tiempo juntos. ¡Feliz Día de San Valentín!_

Hay una foto en el sobre, pegada a un pedazo de cartón dorado que hace un marco, y Blaine no puede evitar que una sonrisa se extienda en su cara cuando la ve. Él no sabe dónde la encontró Rachel, pero él la recuerda molestando a todo el mundo tomándoles fotos durante los ensayos y las presentaciones de West Side Story porque quería hacer un álbum de recuerdos. Esta es sin duda una de las fotos que ella debe haber encontrado, y la única de los tres juntos que Blaine ha visto jamás.

Fue tomada tras bambalinas, después de uno de los shows, y ambos -Blaine y Rachel- se ven un poco cansados y despeinados, pero llenos de júbilo. Rachel está sentada frente al espejo, volteando hacia Blaine y Kurt que están de pie junto a ella, y todos están riéndose de algo, luciendo felices y sin restricciones. Es una imagen preciosa, incluso si es sólo una instantánea con un fondo muy oscuro y con gente detrás de ellos, y Rachel está en lo correcto. Es un recuerdo perfecto, algo que sin duda va a atesorar.

Con una sonrisa, coloca el marco en su mesita de noche.

* * *

_— Kurt, bebé, ¿por qué lloras?_

_Kurt mira por arriba de la flor que está sosteniendo delicadamente en su mano -una bella[iris de origami púrpura](http://www.origamidelight.com/product_images/e/242/origami-iris-flower__34621.jpg)\- y rápidamente se seca los ojos con la manga. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que se le habían llenado de lágrimas._

_— No, no es nada. Sólo... la canción._

_— La canción es preciosa, y Blaine la interpreta casi a la perfección, pero no es una para llorar, ¿o sí?_

_No, en realidad no lo es -de hecho, es[una de las canciones más positivas y gratificantes](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MaYqNbnMqI8) que Kurt ha escuchado. Lo cual no cambia el hecho de que sintió un nudo en la garganta tan pronto como puso el CD sin título que había en el sobre junto con las flores de origami y escuchó la voz de Blaine cantando las primeras líneas con el acompañamiento del piano._

_— Lo sé, pero... nunca nadie me ha cantado antes , ¿sabes? Nadie más que tú, por lo menos. Yo no sabía que se sentiría así. Y... él grabó la canción para nosotros, Rach, para decirnos que lo hacemos sonreír. ¿Y qué sucede cuando nosotros...?_

_Rachel se da la vuelta de su panel de corcho donde ha estado colocando su propia flor, una[hermosa rosa rosa](http://zingman.com/origami/oriPics/roses/rose4pink02_640.jpg), y se deja caer al suelo al lado de Kurt. Él aparta con cuidado su iris antes de que Rachel lo estreche en un fuerte abrazo._

_— Shh, todo irá bien. Todo va a estar bien._

_— ¿Me lo prometes? —Las lágrimas fluyen de nuevo, y Kurt ya no las detiene. Rachel besa sus labios húmedos y salados._

_— Lo prometo._

* * *

La mañana después del Día de San Valentín Blaine llega a la escuela casi una hora antes de comenzar las clases, impaciente y mareado para ver a Kurt y a Rachel, darles las gracias y saber si les gustaron sus pequeños regalos. Los pasillos están casi desiertos, pero ellos ya están ahí junto a su casillero, con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa aún más brillante, y el corazón de Blaine late más rápido ante la escena ya familiar, pero como si fuera completamente nueva. Tienen por lo menos una media hora en el aula vacía antes de que otros estudiantes comiencen a llegar, pero es sólo una ilusión de privacidad, no pueden tener un desliz, y los dedos y los labios de Blaine están _hormigueando_.

 Sí, les encantó la canción y las flores, se entera, y el rostro de Kurt en particular, es más suave, de cierta manera cursi, y Blaine no puede pensar mucho en ello, porque va a olvidar todo acerca de dónde están y lo que no tienen permitido hacer. Así que, en su lugar, les agradece por los regalos que le dieron, tratando de decirles exactamente lo perfectos que fueron, pero nada parece ser suficiente, son sólo palabras que no pueden realmente expresar la totalidad de sus sentimientos.

Así que se queda con Kurt en el vestuario después de Educación Física esa tarde, lo retiene con una súplica susurrada mientras salen del gimnasio. Milagrosamente nadie pierde el tiempo hoy, nadie se queda atrás ni les presta atención, y pronto ellos son los últimos dos en ese lugar, ambos todavía sin haberse duchado, sudorosos, y tan calientes el uno contra el otro mientras se esconden en un rincón oscuro y presionan sus cuerpos juntos, frenética y desesperadamente, conscientes del poco tiempo que tienen y decididos a no desperdiciarlo. Es la primera vez en la vida de Blaine que se viene en los pantalones, lo que es glorioso e impresionante, y luego incómodo como el infierno, y gracias a Dios que van a ducharse y cambiarse. El rostro de Kurt, tan revelador y maravillosamente deshecho a la luz del día, es algo que nunca será capaz de borrar de su memoria.

No es sino hasta esa noche que Blaine se permite a sí mismo poner en palabras lo que ha estado rondando en su cabeza todo el día.

En algún lugar entre anoche y esta mañana, algo parece haber cambiado en su mente.

Él ya no piensa en los Hummelberrys como una unidad. Ya no son _Rachel-y-Kurt_ , son dos personas muy distintas, con emociones potencialmente distintas unidas a ellos. Es Rachel y es Kurt. O incluso tal vez, es Kurt y luego Rachel. Y es un poco aterrador y quizás muy hermoso, pero por ahora, en general, todo esto hace girar la cabeza de Blaine, por lo que deja las cosas así y piensa: _el tiempo lo dirá_ _._

* * *

   **CONTENIDO VISUAL**  


**[Club de fans de Kurt Hummelberry](http://headbandxbowties.tumblr.com/post/43840251083) **


	7. Kurt

 

 

— Kurt, ¿estás bien?

— Por supuesto, ¿por qué no habría de estarlo? —Es una respuesta automática, Blaine puede decirlo; es enérgico y Kurt lo mira en tono de disculpa, pero no dice nada más.

— No lo sé... pareces preocupado, y así has estado estos últimos días. Desapareces durante el almuerzo, le gruñes a la gente que se preocupa por ti...

Kurt suspira y aparta su sándwich.— ...y los muffiins se quemaron esta mañana, lo sé. Esta última parte es en realidad culpa de Rachel, está aprendiendo a hornear.

A la izquierda de Blaine, Rachel resopla con indignación. Kurt le acaricia la mano y vuelve su atención a Blaine. Incluso su sonrisa parece indiferente.

— No es nada, sólo algunos problemas en casa. Voy a estar bien.

— ¿Hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar?

— No, pero gracias.

Esta vez la sonrisa es real, aunque solo sea por un instante.

* * *

_— Hijo, vas a cumplir diecisiete años en tres meses, es hora de que aprendas cómo ser un hombre.  
_

_Es la última semana de Febrero. Están sólos en la cocina, sólo ellos dos, y es uno de esos momentos en los que Kurt es dolorosamente consciente de que_ este hombreno es realmente su padre _, no importa cuántos años han jugado a la familia._

__—_ ¿Estás diciéndome que ahora no soy un hombre? _—_ declara bruscamente, a la defensiva, y su padre levanta sus manos en un gesto conciliador.  
_

__—_ Hey, no seas quisquilloso conmigo. Justo ahora eres un niño. Un buen niño, con mucho potencial, pero un niño a fin de cuentas. Eres todo sueños, pasión y música. Y la vida real no es así. Es momento de que aprendas que un hombre tiene que ser práctico y racional, y muy a menudo tiene que sacrificar sus propios deseos por el bien de su familia.  
_

_Está golpeando terriblemente cerca de su interior y Kurt fuerza su rostro en una expresión neutral aunque sus entrañas se retuercen desagradablemente. Su padre no lo sabe._ No lo puede saber _. La reacción sería mucho menos civilizada si lo hiciera. Aunque..._

__—_ ¿Y cómo sugieres que lo aprenda?  
_

__—_ Te lo enseñaré. Vamos a empezar con cosas prácticas -el mantenimiento de la casa, las reparaciones del hogar y del auto, llevar un presupuesto, cosas así. Y es hora de que renuncies a las cuestiones femeninas, hijo.  
_

__—_ ¿Cuestiones femeninas?  
_

__—_ Cocinar, hornear, coser. Vas a dejárselo a Rachel y a tu madre de ahora en adelante.  
_

__—_ Pero... _—_ los ojos de Kurt se agrandan.  
_

__—_ No, Kurt. Es mi última palabra. Esas no son tus responsabilidades y ya estás lo bastante grande como para seguir incursionando en cosas que no te competen. Tendrás un montón de cosas qué hacer a partir de hoy.  
_

_Y así lo hace. Toda la semana, cada minuto libre de Kurt es llenado con 'cosas de hombres': ayudar a su padre en diversas tareas de la casa y del garage, discusiones acerca de los trabajos adecuados para un hombre ("No se trata de sueños, hijo, se trata de estabilidad y el sustento de tu familia. El pago, los beneficios, las horas... eso es lo que cuenta."), incluso del vínculo masculino. Van a ver un partido de basketball universitario juntos -algo que para Kurt es profundamente aburrido. Luego, a pesar de las protestas de Kurt, su padre lo lleva a su noche semanal de póker en un pub local ("Sólo recuerda, nunca juegues por dinero. Se supone que debe divertirte y no ser tu ruina.") e incluso va más lejos al ofrecerse a comprarle una pequeña cerveza, misma que Kurt rechaza fríamente._

_Es una pesadilla, toda esta semana -siendo el franco recuerdo de las expectativas de sus padres hacia él, de la persona que ellos quieren ver en su hijo. Él lo ha sabido todo el tiempo, por supuesto, pero siempre lo ha podido hacer a un lado en favor de la búsqueda de las pequeñas alegrías de la vida cotidiana. Siempre ha sido algo para pensar después._

_Bueno, el 'después' es ahora._

_Arrastra los pies cada día, apretando los dientes mientras observa a Rachel estropear la mayoría de sus intentos gastronómicos y no se le permite ayudar, o mejor aún, hacerse cargo, porque ella es inútil en la cocina._

_Él aprovecha cada momento libre que tiene en la escuela para esconderse en el aula de economía doméstica y trabajar en la ropa que necesita terminar de coser para un pedido. Él no puede hacerlo en casa ahora y los compradores están esperando, así que no hay otra opción, de verdad, pero reduce severamente su tiempo con Blaine, y eso apesta._

_Se muerde la lengua la mayor parte del tiempo que está con su padre, tratando de no empeorar las cosas por escupirle que no le importa el deporte o el póker o el tiempo de hombres, y que preferiría pagarle a un experto si cualquier cosa necesitara reparación, y de todos modos, ¿qué importa?, nunca va a tener una familia propia._

_Con todo, la semana es sombría y lúgubre. Pero lo peor viene el domingo._

_Él no piensa mucho cuando su padre lo despierta antes del amanecer y le dice que se prepare para un día en el bosque. Excursionismo entonces, otro intento de unión. Bien, él puede sobrevivir a eso. Porque mañana... Mañana sus padres irán a LA otra vez, y se pondrá a hornear, y a coser, y tendrá tiempo con Blaine. La perspectiva lo hace casi animarse._

_Excepto cuando salen del coche dos horas más tarde y se encuentran con un pequeño grupo de hombres ahí, y todos están sosteniendo escopetas._

_— ¿Padre? ¿Qué está pasando? —A Kurt ni siquiera le importa lo chillona que suena su voz; no le gusta lo que ve. Ni un poco._

_— ¡Bueno, vamos a ir de caza, por supuesto! Tienes que aprender a disparar y es el último día de la temporada de conejo, una oportunidad perfecta para enseñarte los conceptos básicos. Vamos, tengo un arma dulce para ti._

 

 

_Esa noche, Kurt se esconde en los brazos de Rachel, el único lugar seguro como siempre. Rachel siempre está ahí para él, y llora -grandes y estremecedores sollozos amortiguados contra su piel. El terror de ese día todavía está haciendo a todo su cuerpo temblar. Siente que nunca va a ser capaz de olvidar los ojos muertos y la suave piel cubierta de sangre._

_— Le dije, Rach, yo le dije que no podía, y que no lo haría, y que no me podía forzar a pesar de que estaba enfadado. Pero aún así, no tuve más remedio que ir con ellos, y verlos disparar a los pobres conejitos... oh Dios, parecían tan asustados, ¡y luego_ tan muertos _, Rachel! y ellos simplemente los arrojaron a todos en esa gran caja así como si nada, como si no hubieran sido criaturas vivas apenas unas horas antes. Dios, nunca comeré carne otra vez. Jamás. Y se alegraron diciendo que habían tenido el mejor jodido momento, y yo no tenía nada más en mi estómago para vomitar. Y ellos siguieron burlándose de mi y... y...  
_

_Unos labios suaves lo hacen callar de una forma en que las palabras y los murmullos tranquilizadores no podían, y es tan familiar y tan sencillo en su consuelo que Kurt se relaja un poco, por primera vez desde esta mañana. Rachel lo besa con dulzura por un momento más, sus manos acariciando suavemente arriba y abajo en su espalda, antes de tirar de él hacia abajo para yacer uno al lado del otro en la cama, abrazándolo fuerte y susurrándole al oído._

_— Ya pasó, y estoy segura de que nunca te llevará de cacería nuevamente. Se acabó. Dentro de unas horas van a ir al aeropuerto, y vamos a tener toda la casa para nosotros. Hornearás algo complicado y cantaremos toda la mañana, y sacarás tu máquina de coser. Y por la tarde vamos a invitar a Blaine a venir, ¿okay? Eso ayudará, ¿cierto? Los labios de Blaine sobre los tuyos, sus manos... él tiene unas manos muy sensuales, muy cálidas y suaves..._

_Ella todavía está abrazándolo y su rostro está oculto en su hombro, pero la mano de Rachel se ha deslizado a la cintura de los pantalones de la pijama de Kurt, y por un momento se pregunta si quiere detenerla. En realidad ellos no hacen esto; sólo un par de veces, para experimentar. Pero el tacto se siente bien si no piensa mucho en ello, y Kurt se aferra a cualquier cosa que no sea el recuerdo de la cacería._

_Los dedos de Rachel son suaves pero seguros mientras ella lo acaricia a través de la tela, haciendo que su miembro se estimule a pesar de todo._

_— Déjame ayudarte a dormir, cariño. Déjame ayudarte a olvidar. Imagina que no es mi mano. Sé que la suya es más grande, pero tienes una gran imaginación, ¿no es así? Él estará aquí mañana, besándote como si estuviera hambriento de ti, pasando sus manos sobre ti..._

_Kurt se siente endurecer rápidamente, un gemido silencioso escapando de él antes de susurrarle: "Sí, por favor" y una cálida mano le baja los pantalones sólo un poco, lo suficiente para exponer su miembro. Su imaginación está trabajando duro ya, recordando el sabor de los labios de Blaine, la apasionante dureza de su cuerpo contra el de Kurt, el agarre firme de su mano. Rachel está callada ahora, sólo acariciándolo, inexperta pero constantemente, dejándolo inmerso en la fantasía de que es mucho mejor por el hecho de que va a hacerse realidad pronto. No toma mucho tiempo en absoluto para estar totalmente perdido en ello, olvidando el terrible día y la horrible semana que ha tenido. Cuando llega al límite, es con el recuerdo de Blaine gimiendo su nombre como él se viene por toda su mano, deshecho y sin aliento._

_Es tan fácil quedarse dormido después, apenas ceder a la atracción de la inconsciencia, apenas consciente de que está siendo limpiado y arropado en el capullo seguro de las mantas. El suave beso en la frente es la última cosa que registra antes de ir a la deriva, y trata de susurrar "gracias", pero las palabras se pierden entre su cerebro difuso y sus labios poco cooperativos._

 

 

_En su sueño, Rachel y él son pequeños y aterrorizados conejos que son perseguidos y apuntados con armas. La gente sigue viniendo hacia ellos desde todas las direcciones -caras sonrientes y amables sobre escopetas mortales- hasta que no hay ningún lugar dónde ir, ningún lugar para esconderse._

_Kurt se despierta gritando._

* * *

 

— Quiero que esta noche sea sólo para Kurt. Ha tenido una semana terrible y está tratando de no demostrar lo mucho que le afecta, pero puedo ver que se está desmoronando. Quiero que nos ocupemos de él, que lo dejemos relajarse. ¿Puedes hacerlo?

Es lo primero que sale de la boca de Rachel mientras abre la puerta de atrás para Blaine ese lunes por la noche, un susurro frenético después de un fugaz beso en la mejilla, y él se encuentra asintiendo inmediatamente, algo apretándose en su pecho ante la idea de Kurt sufriendo por cualquier razón.

— Por supuesto.

Él la sigue hasta el ático y tiene razón, la tensión en el cuerpo de Kurt es evidente, al igual que los círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos y la palidez antinatural de su piel clara. Parece frágil, susceptible, y Blaine se pregunta cómo pudo no notarlo hoy en la escuela -nada aparte de un poco de cansancio, tal vez. Por otra parte, Kurt es un maestro del control cuando se trata de su cara y de su postura. Nunca deja que la debilidad se haga presente a menos que sienta que puede bajar sus defensas y relajarse, seguro de ser él mismo. A Blaine se le contraen un poco las entrañas al saber que Kurt se siente seguro en torno a él ahora.

Kurt sonríe cuando Blaine y Rachel entran, pero algo muy parecido a la desesperación está ensombreciendo sus ojos donde la sonrisa no puede llegar, y el corazón de Blaine se salta un latido porque es nuevo y da miedo, y él sabe que no va ha tener permitido acercarse lo suficiente para saber lo que pasó, para tratar de ayudar.

Pero _hay una forma_ en la que puede ayudar, y no tiene nada que ver con el conocimiento o las palabras.

Él deja que sus manos y sus labios se hagan cargo, vertiendo su corazón en cada beso y cada caricia mientras trabaja en perfecto tándem con Rachel -tierna, suave, pero firmemente, sin dejar lugar a que Kurt tome la iniciativa. Sin embargo Kurt no lo intenta, sólo se rinde a sus caricias, encerrado firmemente entre sus cuerpos, y tarda mucho tiempo antes de que incluso encuentre su voz, primero en suspiros silenciosos que lentamente se convierten en jadeos y gemidos antes de que hasta la última pared parezca caer, y entonces él está tumbado en la cama, desnudo y desenfrenado en sus reacciones.

La atención de Rachel permanece firmemente centrada por encima de la cintura de Kurt cuando Blaine finalmente se desliza hacia abajo de la cama para hacer algo en lo que ha estado pensando mucho en las últimas semanas y que se ha convertido en una obsesión. Kurt está duro y hermoso, suave como la seda y fuerte en la lengua de Blaine, y es torpe e imperfecto, y no tiene nada que ver con cualquier técnica que sea, pero no importa. Son ellos, y es una necesidad y es apasionante, y otra primera vez. Se termina demasiado pronto, pero de nuevo, probablemente se sentiría muy pronto aún si hubiera durado horas, porque Blaine quiere explorar cada milímetro de piel, probar cada combinación de lamer y besar y chupar, descubrir cada pequeño maullido y jadeo y sonido de súplica que Kurt pueda hacer. Él es lo suficientemente audaz para tragarlo pero es demasiado y termina con gotas de semen escurriendo por su barbilla, mismas que se limpia a escondidas en las sábanas porque todavía no está del todo listo para lamerlo.

Kurt está temblando, libre y dócilmente, y Rachel tira del cálido edredón sobre ellos tres a medida que se acuestan, Kurt entre ellos, a salvo en su abrazo. Blaine está casi dolorosamente duro en sus pantalones, pero eso no importa ahora. Lo que importa es que los ojos de Kurt son de nuevo del precioso tono del agua de mar y no del color gris de las nubes de tormenta; la tensión ha dejado su cuerpo y ahora su rostro está tranquilo, plácido.

Lo ayudó -Blaine _consiguió ayudarlo_ , no lo hizo solo, pero lo hizo, y él se siente ridículamente orgulloso.

Durante mucho tiempo simplemente se acurrucan así, dándose lánguidos besos y suaves caricias que son todo confort y no sólo sexo, hasta que Kurt se voltea para besar la mejilla de Rachel y ella se sienta mientras un tirante de su top negro se desliza fuera de su hombro.

— Ahora los dejaré, si no les importa.

¿Y cómo podría importarle a Blaine cuando Kurt ya se está inclinando y tirando de su ropa con dedos impacientes, besando cada parte de su piel con labios tan calientes que queman? Y sí, esa es otra cosa que Blaine no podía dejar de imaginar últimamente.

Pero la imaginación resulta ser nada en comparación con la realidad de la boca de Kurt sobre él, y Blaine se sorprende a sí mismo con la esperanza de que Rachel esté usando sus audífonos de nuevo, porque no hay forma de que pueda estar en silencio a través de esto, y parece tan privado de repente, algo sólo entre él y Kurt, y _wow, eso es nuevo._

Es sólo cuando está caminando a casa tarde esa noche, después de que sus rodillas han dejado de sentirse como las de un potro recién nacido, después de haber estado desnudo envuelto en el edredón con Kurt, dándose mimos y luego tocándose y presionandose el uno contra el otro, y luego tratando de recuperar nuevamente el aliento -es sólo entonces que Blaine se da cuenta de que ni siquiera besó a Rachel una sóla vez hoy.

Y eso es algo que no le importa en lo más mínimo.

 

Él no es el único que lo notó.

— Tenemos que hablar. —Es tres días más tarde, la hora del almuerzo apenas ha empezado, y Blaine se enfrenta a una Rachel muy solemne. Kurt no se ve por ningún lado, debe haber desaparecido para hacer sus cuestiones de costura de nuevo. No hay ayuda ahí, entonces.— He estado esperando la oportunidad de que estemos a solas.

— ¿Ah, sí? —Casi suena como si estuviera asustado, pero bueno, Rachel en su modo enérgico no es algo para tomarse a la ligera. Especialmente cuando Blaine tiene la sensación de que sabe de lo que quiere hablar.

Ella no dice una palabra mientras lo conduce a un pasillo lateral -no hasta que están apoyados en el alféizar al final del mismo, sin nadie alrededor.

— Tú no me necesitas, ¿verdad?

Blaine se sobresalta ante la brusquedad de la pregunta; es tan diferente a ella. Es Kurt quién es el franco. Rachel es una coqueta indecisa, siempre bailando alegremente alrededor de un tema antes de que llegue a él. Al parecer hoy no. Blaine siente que su corazón se acelera, siente un nudo en la garganta. Su voz suena mal cuando habla.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Kurt y tú, ya no me necesitan como un intermediario. Al menos, sé que es un hecho que _él_ no me necesita. ¿Y tú?

Su expresión debe ser particularmente tonta porque Rachel pone los ojos en blanco con una sonrisa exasperada.

— Okay, vamos a ser sinceros, Blaine. Eres sexy. Eres _precioso_. Así que no lo tomes como algo personal, pero... A pesar de lo divertidos que han sido estos últimos meses, he estado tan inmersa... en las cuestiones íntimas con ustedes porque Kurt me lo pidió. Él es el que te quería desde el primer momento en que te vio. Estuve allí para... algo así como... para tantear el terreno. Para asegurarme de que las cosas no se pusieran incómodas si no te gustaban los chicos. Y ahora que sabemos que eres...

—No sé si me gustan los _chicos_. Me gusta _Kurt_. —Blaine no tiene idea de por qué esa es la parte en la que siente que tiene que enfocarse; las palabras simplemente salen sin su decisión consciente. Rachel sonríe.

— Eso es lo que cuenta. De todos modos, siento que me estoy convirtiendo en la tercera en discordia, ustedes dos parecen estar haciéndolo muy bien sin mí, así que tal vez es el momento de cambiar las cosas un poco. No me malinterpretes, me encantaría que siguiéramos siendo amigos, pero tal vez debería ser _sólo una amiga_ de ahora en adelante para ti, y darle a Kurt más espacio, más tiempo para que estén juntos. Sólo estoy diciéndolo para que lo consideres, Blaine, no tienes que tomar una decisión ahora. —Rachel se ve un poco nerviosa ahora, mordiéndose el labio antes de recomponerse a sí misma y recuperar el control sobre su cara.

Unos pocos latidos de su corazón es realmente todo el tiempo que Blaine necesita para considerarlo ahora que la opción se ha puesto delante de él de esta manera, pero él se toma un minuto más, en caso de que sea un shock que desaparecerá pronto. Tal vez debería dolerle, se pregunta -quizás debería sentirse un poco traicionado, o al menos triste. Pero no lo hace. En cambio, piensa en las tardes en el ático sólo con la sonrisa y los besos de Kurt, las caricias de Kurt y tiempo sólo para él, y una ola de alegría posesiva se arremolina inesperadamente alrededor de su corazón.

— Si. Estoy de acuerdo con eso. Digo, eres increíble, Rachel, pero Kurt...

— Kurt te robó el corazón.

— Yo... Yo creo que puede ser... Sí.

— Bien. —Rachel rebota un poco en las puntas de sus pies.— Muy bien. Entonces, si esto está arreglado, discutamos los posibles duetos para las Regionales.

 

Kurt lo sabe.

No dice una palabra al respecto, pero cuando se encuentran a la mañana siguiente, está claro. se nota en la cálida mirada que le da Blaine por encima de su taza de café mientras se sientan en el aula vacía de nuevo, se nota en la sonrisa que perdura sólo un segundo más cuando están en público. se nota en la forma en que viene a sentarse con Blaine en la sala del coro, abandonando a Rachel en la parte delantera mientras habla con Quinn. Es nuevo; han sido casi inseparables hasta el momento, y Blaine se acuerda de lo que pensaba aquella noche, hace dos semanas: ya no son una unidad, al menos en lo que a él respecta. Ya no son "los hermanos" o "los Hummelberry."

Ahora, la división es aún más clara. Sí, ellos son sus dos mejores amigos, pero es de Kurt de quien Blaine se ha enamorado locamente sin poder hacer nada.

Él está muy bien con eso. Y al parecer, ellos también.

Blaine sólo desea que pudiera significar no esconderse más. Después de todo, ya no son un triángulo muy poco convencional que nadie entendería. Son una pareja; eso debe hacer una diferencia. Porque Blaine estaría feliz de salir del clóset. Él no está seguro de si lo que siente por Kurt lo hace gay o bi, o qué, pero nunca ha sido un chico de etiquetas, y realmente no le importa. Saldría del closet en un instante saliendo con Kurt _-siendo el novio de Kurt-_ si se le permitiera; se declararía en un instante ante sus padres, ante sus amigos, ante la escuela en general -¡diablos! ¡ante el mundo entero!

Pero él sabe que no va a suceder.

Él ha escuchado lo suficiente acerca de sus padres como para saber que no hay posibilidad de que salga bien. Él todavía no puede entenderlo, no del todo, pero sabe lo suficiente como para no cuestionar las razones de Kurt y Rachel para no tomar el riesgo.

Pero saber esto no significa que no le duela no poder tomar la mano de Kurt, o tener que controlar cada palabra y expresión cuando interactúan en público. Esto no le impide probar la palabra _novio_ cuando está solo en su habitación, a altas horas de la noche. No puede evitarlo. Nunca pensó que la primera vez que se enamora... _¡ah!..._ Nunca pensó que la primera vez que realmente _le gustara_ alguien, iba a ser tan condenadamente complicado.

Aun así, no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo.

* * *

**CONTENIDO VISUAL**

[Nuevas reglas en casa](http://headbandxbowties.tumblr.com/post/43932559356)


	8. Sombras y Luces

La primera vez que Kurt y Rachel cantan en Glee -durante la semana de canciones originales, cuando se supone que todo el mundo trata de escribir su propia canción- no hay aplausos cuando terminan. La canción [ "Pretending"](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HqlrWLG5fIg) es increíble, su ejecución de la misma es impresionante, pero eso no es lo que capta la atención de todos, dejándolos sin habla y mirándolos en completo silencio. Blaine se muerde el labio, mantiene su rostro inexpresivo. Él está tan sorprendido como todos los demás, aunque por razones ligeramente diferentes.

Santana es la primera en recuperarse.

— ¡Pervertidos! —Incluso ella suena un poco descolocada.

— Espera. —Puck está frunciendo el ceño, entre asustado y fascinado.— ¿Entonces ustedes dos están, algo así como, cogiendo?

— ¿Qué? ¡No! —Los ojos de Rachel están muy abiertos y conmocionados.— ¿Por qué piensas eso?

El Sr. Schue parece haber recuperado su voz al fin.— Bueno, a pesar de lo buena que es su canción, Rachel, Kurt... parece sugerir un cierto nivel de um... digámoslo así, es inadecuada...

— Oh, Dios mío, no. ¡No es un dueto _romántico_! Y ciertamente no nos la cantamos el uno al otro, ¿no lo pueden ver? —Kurt mira a su alrededor, como si todos hubieran perdido la cabeza. Es cierto -ni siquiera se miraron entre sí a lo largo de la actuación, ahora que lo piensa Blaine. Pero la letra parecía bastante clara.— Es sólo una canción. Cantamos juntos porque _escribimos_ juntos, acerca de la vida. Y... cosas. ¡Ni siquiera es personal!

_Al infierno que no lo es_. Puede que no sea romántica, pero _sí es personal_. Blaine lo sabe muy bien.

 

Las miradas extrañas terminan a la mañana siguiente, y pronto todo el incidente se olvida -así es, hasta que Artie entra a la sala de coro en su silla de ruedas dos días antes de las Regionales, tarde y agitado.

— Sr. Schue, tenemos que cambiar nuestro conjunto de canciones inmediatamente. Acabo de enterarme de un secreto por parte de nuestro espía Warbler: Ellos interpretarán a Michael Jackson. _Nunca ganaremos_ contra eso, no con las canciones que tenemos.

Una tumultuosa hora más tarde, la conclusión es que sólo tienen un arma secreta -la adición de una canción original a su conjunto de canciones. La canción de Kurt y Rachel, porque ninguna de las otras eran ni la mitad de buenas, y todo el mundo está de acuerdo. E incluso aunque Mercedes se vea positivamente enferma ante la decisión de que los hermanos cantarán por sí sólos, no hay tiempo para que alguien más la aprenda y la practique a la perfección.

Y para ser honestos -nadie más podría igualar la química que Kurt y Rachel muestran mientras la cantan, juntos o separados, luciendo casi bajo un hechizo, con algo oscuro y secreto en sus ojos lejanos.

Es la última canción de su repertorio y desde su lugar en la parte de atrás, Blaine puede ver la forma en que _eso_ desciende en la audiencia como una espesa niebla de emoción pura, sin dejar a nadie indiferente. Kurt y Rachel hacen su magia, cautivando los corazones y las mentes de todos en la sala, y Blaine _puede sentir_ cada palabra, y _duele porque a ellos les duele_ , más de lo que admiten, más de lo que él nunca sabrá. Y él no puede entenderlo; nunca le podrán decir el grado de dolor que experimentan, pero los pocos minutos en ese escenario lo dejan dolorido, al borde de las lágrimas, totalmente impotente. _Él tiene que saber cómo ayudar_ , para salvarlos. _Él tiene que hacer algo._

Él no puede hacer nada, ni siquiera abrazarlos en público.

 

Esperar el veredicto es angustiante. Estuvieron excelentes, dando lo mejor en las tres canciones, pero el dúo fue una táctica que puede darles el éxito o el fracaso. Kurt y Rachel no se parecen, nadie puede decir con sólo mirarlos que están relacionados. Sin embargo, hay una lista de miembros disponibles y si los jueces se molestan en preguntar acerca de estos dos hermosos niños con voces angelicales, estarán jodidos.

No es que deba importar, pero las competencias se han perdido por menos que canciones incestuosas.

Por el momento los tres clubes son llamados de nuevo al escenario para escuchar el veredicto, el Sr. Schue parece que ha envejecido cinco años, Tina tiene un dolor de estómago a causa de los nervios y Puck se ha ido a golpear la puerta acolchada de la sala de espera para liberar el exceso de energía. Las luces parecen duras y cegadoras cuando la mujer que lleva el sobre cerrado se abre paso en el escenario. En la fila de atrás, Kurt toma la mano de Blaine.

Ellos ganan.

Ellos ganan y van a las Nacionales en Nueva York en Mayo.

En el caos general de la celebración y las felicitaciones, es fácil pasar por alto la preocupación por el bienestar de Kurt y Rachel que aún persiste como un dejo de su canción. Blaine lo traga, desea hacerlo desaparecer por el momento, pero sabe que ese sentimiento va a estar de vuelta.

Algo ha pasado.

 

Él no está seguro de si las señales se han vuelto más marcadas después de las Regionales, o si es que él se ha vuelto más hábil en darse cuenta de ellas ahora, pero a medida que los días de Abril se vuelven más cálidos y más brillantes, Blaine siente como si estuviera viendo sombras formándose alrededor de los hermanos. Es sutil al principio -algunas veces sólo toques de melancolía en sus rostros; los ojos de Kurt enrojecidos una mañana; el misterioso comentario de Rachel sobre todo lo que está pasando. Es muy fácil no pensar mucho en ello, creerles cuando se encogen de hombros, diciendo que sólo se trata de un desacuerdo con sus padres, nada de qué preocuparse.

Pero no desaparece. Por el contrario, cada vez es peor, y para la segunda mitad del mes, es casi un estado constante.

No es que estén permanentemente tristes, o que algo realmente preocupante esté pasando. Pero Kurt luce más pálido y callado con cada semana que pasa, incluso Rachel se vuelve más impetuosa, empeñada en que su actuación en las Nacionales tiene que ser absolutamente perfecta. Ella está casi maníaca con eso y está volviendo loco a todo el mundo.

Ellos aún sonríen y charlan y bromean con Blaine acerca de su adicción al gel para el cabello y su obsesión con los superhéroes revelada recientemente de forma accidental. Ellos siempre están ahí, de la forma en que han estado desde que se volvieron amigos de Blaine, y sin embargo, a veces se siente como si estuvieran... desvaneciéndose. Escapando.

Blaine les pregunta, por supuesto que lo hace -sólo insinuando al principio, luego ofreciendo una oreja por si alguna vez quieren hablar de ello, por último preguntándoles abiertamente lo que está pasando. Él no recibe ninguna respuesta. Ellos no quieren hablar de eso, y él no puede obligarlos.

Pero él tiene una corazonada, y no es una buena. Se siente como si algo se estuviera gestando, algo oscuro y siniestro, e incluso decirse a sí mismo que está siendo ridículo no ayuda. Hay momentos en que los pequeños detalles se van acumulando, y él simplemente no puede ignorarlos.

Como cuando están discutiendo _Romeo y Julieta_ en clase. La Sra. Harris habla del romanticismo de las muertes de los personajes principales, y lo único que Blaine puede ver es el brillo en los ojos de Rachel, su rostro cautivado. Esa tarde, mientras se sientan en la sala de coro, ella pregunta "¿Alguna vez fantasearon sobre su propio funeral?" como si fuera el tema de conversación más normal y casual del mundo. Porque al parecer, _ella lo hace_.

Y lo mismo ocurre con Kurt.

La preocupación ansiosa de Blaine se está convirtiendo poco a poco en temor.

Él debería decirle a alguien, ¿pero a quién? ¿Y qué le diría? _¿Mis mejores amigos están un poco tristes últimamente y su sentido del humor ha llegado a volverse un poco malsano?_ Probablemente podría intentar con la señorita Pillsbury, o tal vez incluso con sus propios padres, pero él lo sigue postergando, día tras día. Él está seguro de que Kurt y Rachel no apreciarían la participación de otras personas en sus vidas privadas como son, y además _¿qué tal si está exagerando?_

Y entonces, un día de lluvia en la primera semana de mayo, Rachel rompe a llorar cuando Blaine le pregunta sobre sus planes para el baile de graduación.

No se les permite asistir y ella luce _desconsolada_ al respecto, y Blaine tiene problemas para ser un amigo comprensivo y solidario y diciendo todo lo correcto porque está _embriagado de alivio_. La mayor parte del miedo que ha estado cargando durante semanas se resbala de sus hombros con un zumbido que puede sentir hasta los dedos de los pies.

Así que _ese es el problema,_ ¿esa es la razón de que últimamente su estado de ánimo esté sombrío? _Un d_ _esacuerdo familiar_ , ellos lo han estado diciendo- y de eso se trata. Sus padres prohibiéndoles ir al baile, por el que Rachel ha estado emocionada desde siempre. Y aquí estaba Blaine tan seguro de que algo horrible estaba pasando, algo oscuro y amenazante. Dios, ahora se siente tan estúpido, y tan agradecido de que no compartió sus preocupaciones con alguien más después de todo.

Y cuando se encuentra a Kurt solo en el rincón más alejado de la biblioteca a los pocos días, con los hombros caídos y los ojos como nubes agitadas, confesándole todo sobre la misión permanente de su padre de cambiarlo, y cómo se ha vuelto todo más difícil para él últimamente, el resto de la ansiedad sale de Blaine, dando paso a la determinación.

Puede que no sea capaz de ayudar realmente con sus problemas, pero ahora que sabe lo que está pasando, va a dejar de obsesionarse y se centrará en ser un buen amigo, estando ahí para ellos cuando lo necesiten, en cualquier manera que ellos se lo permitan.

...

_— ¡Rachel! ¡Kurt! Vengan a la cocina por favor, queremos hablar con ustedes._

_Siempre es estresante cuando los llaman así porque es difícil saber si va a ser una buena o mala noticia esta vez. Y no importa lo cuidadosos que son, siempre hay el riesgo de que se trate de Blaine -que de alguna manera, sus padres se hayan enterado de él. Y eso sería el final de todo._

_Pero hay sonrisas a manera de saludo dirigidas a ellos esta vez y ambos respiran un poco cuando la madre de Kurt habla._

_— Hemos decidido dejarlos ir al baile después de todo. Ustedes dos han sido buenos desde que nos mudamos aquí y teniendo en cuenta que es el último año antes de que sus vidas cambien significativamente, creo que se merecen un poco de diversión. Sólo insistimos en que vayan juntos, por supuesto, que se comporten decentemente durante el baile y regresen a casa inmediatamente después, y nada de fiestas post-baile._

_Kurt se sorprende mirándolos con incredulidad._

_— Pero es..._

_— Mañana, sí. — Su madre sonríe.— Estoy segura de que te las arreglas para tener todo listo. Puedes usar la máquina de coser de nuevo para esto, Kurt. A menos que no quieran ir. No vamos a obligarlos, por supuesto._

_El grito de Rachel es fuerte y penetrante, y un segundo más tarde ella estrangula a Kurt con la estrechez de su abrazo entusiasta.— ¡Por supuesto que queremos ir! ¡Oh, Dios! ¿qué me pongo? Tengo que ir a lavar y rizar mi cabello. Y ponerme una mascarilla. ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!_

_Con un remolino de su falda, ella se ha ido, con los pies resonando por las escaleras. Kurt la sigue, sus propios agradecimientos son mucho más suaves, aunque no menos honestos, algunas ideas para trajes ya están inundando su cabeza. Aun así, no se puede comparar su nivel de excitación con el de Rachel. No importa lo bueno que es que se les haya permitido ir, no va a ser capaz de hacer lo que realmente quiere de todos modos._

_Rachel sale del baño diez minutos después. Ella está en bikini y sujetador, con una toalla de color verde brillante en la cabeza y una mascarilla de barro marrón en su cara, pero no es nada que Kurt no haya visto antes. Más alarmante es el brillo maníaco en sus ojos y lo que sale de su boca._

_— Tengo que llamar a Jacob Ben Israel._

_— ¿Para qué? —Kurt se estremece un poco cuando ella comienza a buscar su teléfono celular de prepago que secretamente guarda en su cajón de calcetines,  ese que sólo utilizan para emergencias._

_— Seremos candidatos para rey y reina del baile. Se trata de la última fiesta de graduación de mi vida, no voy a dejar pasar la oportunidad de tratar de obtener esa corona. Incluso si tengo que seducir a Jacob para que sume de alguna manera nuestros nombres a las tarjetas de votación._

_Con un profundo suspiro y un movimiento de cabeza, Kurt va a su armario, en busca de algo que tenga el potencial de volverse digno de la reina del baile._

...

_—_ ¡Hola precioso! ¿Hay alguna mesa a la que nos podamos unir?

Blaine no los vio venir. Él simplemente se voltea -y ahí están; Kurt en un esmoquin sencillo que le ajusta a la perfección, Rachel en un vestido color durazno con los hombros al descubierto, con la mano metida en el hueco del codo de Kurt y su sonrisa cegadora. El aliento de Blaine se le atora en el pecho.

_—_ Están aquí.

No hay mucho tiempo para hablar -el club Glee está proporcionando la música en vivo en la primera parte de la noche y Blaine tiene que hacerse cargo del micrófono en este instante. En el momento en que está en el escenario, todavía no se ha recuperado de su milagrosa aparición, pero al menos se puso al corriente de los detalles y la noche de repente parece mucho más divertida de lo que él esperaba.

Las dos horas siguientes son una mancha borrosa de actuaciones y baile, con un breve descanso para la votación (los nombres de Kurt y Rachel están hasta abajo de las tarjetas de votación y Blaine niega con la cabeza, divertido; ella consigue lo que quiere cuando es lo suficientemente determinada, ¿no es así?). Los tres están ocupados de manera separada -Blaine se las arregla para bailar con Rachel, pero luego ella ha vuelto a hacer sus rondas; parece que la mitad de los chicos en la escuela quieren bailar con la chica inalcanzable de LA esta noche. Kurt no está recibiendo mucho descanso tampoco, por lo que puede ver Blaine. Parece que Sugar no estaba exagerando cuando dijo que un montón de chicas estaban locas por él.

Finalmente, la última actuación de Blaine está hecha y está considerando volver a la mesa para beber un poco de ponche y respirar un poco, esperando poder persuadir a Kurt a unirse a él, cuando Rachel cae justo en sus brazos, su sonrisa es demasiado amplia para ser honestos.

_—_ Baila conmigo. Necesito un descanso de Jacob, se está poniendo raro.

_—_ Pensé que le habías prometido la mitad de tu tarjeta de baile a cambio de un cierto... ¿favor? _—_ Blaine sonríe un poco.

_—_ Bueno _sí_ , Blaine, gracias por recordármelo, pero creo que he subestimado su... _Oh, mierda._

Suena tan peculiar viniendo de ella, siempre tan femenina y de buenos modales, que por un segundo Blaine apenas la mira boquiabierto. Luego la sigue con la mirada, sólo para ver a Kurt desaparecer por la puerta del gimnasio.

_—_ ¿Qué pasó?

Rachel ya ha dejado de bailar, su expresión es preocupada. _—_ Está molesto. Es su último baile y él ni siquiera puede bailar contigo. Debí haber pensado en ello, honestamente, ¿dónde está mi cabeza esta noche?

_—_ ¿Su último baile?

Rachel sólo resopla impaciente. _—_ Blaine, sólo... el último en esta escuela, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Puedes ir a hablar con él? No soy yo a quien necesita en estos momentos.

_—_ Por supuesto. _—_ Blaine ya está caminando hacia la salida, rápido, tratando de no echarse a correr, las palabras de Rachel zumbando en sus oídos. _El último baile de graduación -el último- el último en esta escuela._

Él encuentra a Kurt fácilmente en un pasillo lateral vacío, caminando por el área de casilleros, y Blaine nunca lo ha visto tan angustiado. La voz de Kurt se quiebra cuando habla.

_—_ _No es justo_. ¿Por qué no puedo bailar contigo en mi baile de graduación cuando incluso Rachel puede? ¿Por qué nunca puedo caminar de la mano con una persona que me gusta? ¿Por qué es tan _condenadamente difícil_? _—_ Hay lágrimas en los ojos de Kurt, su rostro contraído de dolor, y _Blaine haría cualquier cosa_ para hacerlo sentir mejor.

_—_ Kurt... bailaría contigo en un santiamén. Podemos volver ahí, tomados de la mano, y bailar en este momento, y seré el hombre más feliz en esa habitación.

Kurt niega con la cabeza. La mirada derrotada en su rostro desgarrador. _—_ No puedo, Blaine. _Sabes que no puedo._ Ni siquiera una vez, no importa lo mucho que lo deseo. _—_ Cierra los ojos y los talla, un gesto de cansancio. Cuando habla de nuevo, la ira se ha ido; su voz es amarga ahora, triste. _—_ Lo siento. Voy a estar bien, estoy acostumbrado a esto, a no tener lo que quiero. Es sólo que... quema, algunas veces... Puedes ir con Rachel, regresaré en un momento. No te preocupes por mí.

Blaine niega con la cabeza. No hay manera de que deje a Kurt a un lado.

_—_ _Yo no quiero ir con Rachel_. Quiero pasar tiempo contigo. ¿Qué tal si volvemos a la mesa y sólo nos sentamos y hablamos un rato? Están contando votos ahora, tenemos un momento antes de que anuncien al rey y a la reina del baile. ¿Qué te parece? No hay nada sospechoso en sentarse a la mesa con un amigo.

La sonrisa de Kurt es débil, apenas visible, pero él asiente con la cabeza. _—_ Está bien.

En el momento en que están sentados y Blaine ha traído ponche para ambos -todavía sin alcohol, para fastidio de Puck- Kurt parece tranquilo de nuevo. Están solos en la mesa y es un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro - _y Blaine sólo necesita saber._

_—_ ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? _—_ Él espera el asentimiento de Kurt antes de continuar. _—_ Rachel dijo que es su último año en esta escuela. Es... ¿es cierto?

La forma en que Kurt se muerde el labio y evita los ojos de Blaine es respuesta suficiente, y él se prepara a sí mismo para las palabras que vienen a continuación.

_—_ Yo... sí. Es muy, pero muy poco probable que vayamos a volver a McKinley para nuestro último año.

_—_ ¿Se mudarán de nuevo? ¿Volverán a Los Ángeles?

Kurt lo mira con ojos que parecen casi suplicantes, su boca trabaja sobre palabras que no quieren salir por unos segundos, pero luego parpadea y niega con la cabeza, y el momento se ha ido. _—_ Probablemente. Nuestros padres esperan ser convocados de nuevo en el verano, y pase lo que pase, no vamos a estar aquí. Lo siento, Blaine.

_—_ Podrías haberme dicho. _—_ Sale a la luz demasiado fuerte, como una acusación, pero no puede evitarlo. Una sensación muy parecida a la traición está jugando con su garganta, ahogándolo.

Kurt se limita a asentir, solemne.

_—_ Pude haberlo hecho. Pero al principio no pensé que importara, y después yo sólo... Yo no quería que esto se cerniera sobre ti como lo hace sobre nosotros, Blaine. Lo siento. No quería arruinar estas últimas semanas que tenemos. Quería que tuvieras este tiempo con nosotros, intacto. Y además... ¿Cambiaría algo? ¿Harías algo diferente?

_Protegería mejor mi corazón si supiera_ , piensa Blaine. Pero él no lo dice, sólo susurra, _—_ No, no cambiaría nada.

Pero por supuesto que lo cambia todo. Él no puede volcar completamente su mente sobre eso todavía, pero en algún lugar de su futuro es probable que haya un gran ataque de horrible llanto, muy probablemente precedido por una carrera hasta quedar adormecido porque Dios, la sola idea de perderlos _-de perder a Kurt-_ duele tanto como respirar.

Blaine no pudo haber imaginado que pasarían el resto de sus vidas juntos - _él no es tan ingenuo_ , pero él esperaba tenerlos en su vida por mucho más tiempo. A ciencia cierta todo el año próximo, al menos; con Glee y los viajes para las competencias, con sus mañanas y sus ocasionales reuniones secretas y el baile de graduación de su último año. Esperaba que tal vez con el tiempo, sus padres fueran más indulgentes -tanto Kurt como Rachel tienen calificaciones perfectas, eso debe ayudar. Tal vez incluso, Blaine se atrevió a fantasear algunas veces con que él y Kurt serían capaces de salir abiertamente un día.

Y ahora, como una vela apagada por una repentina ráfaga de viento, todo eso se ha ido.

 

Arriba del escenario, Kurt se ve tan sorprendido como se siente Blaine, y el Director Figgins tiene que repetir su nombre y hacerle señas con el ceño fruncido antes de que él se mueva. Los ojos de Kurt siguen totalmente abiertos mientras le ponen la corona en la cabeza y le colocan el cetro en la mano, pero él se inclina con gracia cuando el director sonríe.

_—_ Damas y caballeros, el rey del baile de la secundaria McKinley, Kurt Hummelberry.

Hay aplausos aislados, la mayoría de la gente parece confundida de que Kurt le haya ganado al popular Finn Hudson, pero una pandilla de chicas al frente se está volviendo loca. Blaine puede ver a Sugar ahí, saltando salvajemente con una expresión entre encantadora y petulante.

La amplia sonrisa de Rachel se desvanece cuando anuncian la victoria de Quinn, pero ella mantiene una cara desafiante, desapareciendo en silencio por un momento cuando Kurt lleva a la nueva reina hacia el primer baile de la nueva corte de McKinley.

Ellos son encantadores juntos, ambos hermoso y de alguna manera regios, y no hay manera de que Finn se las hubiera arreglado para lucir como si poseyera este título y esta corona. Los ojos de Kurt se deslizan sobre la multitud mientras él y Quinn se mecen con gracia, y él sonríe con tristeza cuando se encuentra con la mirada de Blaine, y ese es el momento en que Blaine lo sabe a ciencia cierta: _él bailará con Kurt, no importa cómo_.

 

Y sólo necesita a Puckerman y a dos chicas.

Puck ha logrado al fin ponerle alcohol al ponche, y Blaine sabe que debe haber traído sus propias bebidas además de eso porque está borracho, escandaloso y fácil de provocar, que es exactamente lo que necesita Blaine.

El baile de graduación está llegando a su fin, la música es sobre todo lenta y suave ahora y en todo alrededor hay parejas bailando, estrecha e íntimamente. Hay un montón de parejas besándose, incluso algunos leves toqueteos aquí y allá. Nadie está realmente mirando a su alrededor comparando vestidos o en busca de amigos para charlar por lo que es un momento perfecto para aquellos que quieren bailar juntos sin despertar el interés de los demás.

Como Santana y Brittany.

Ellas no son llamativas con su relación, no mucha gente fuera del club Glee sabe que son más que amigas, y Blaine agradece en silencio que ellas estén bailando así ahora, porque hacen que el tema de las parejas gays sea visto de manera mucho más natural que en cualquiera de los escenarios en los que Blaine ha pensado.

— _Por supuesto que no_ , hombre. Digo, ¿dos chicas? -claro, es algo así como, super caliente, ¿pero dos chicos? Eso es simplemente gay. —Puck es escandaloso y desagradable, lo suficiente para hacer que la gente en las mesas cercanas lo miren y fuercen sus oídos para escuchar, y eso es exactamente lo que necesita Blaine. Mantiene su voz más alta de lo habitual también, haciendo caso omiso de la expresión desconcertada de Kurt a su lado.

— Oh, no lo sé. He oído que sólo los hombres que están completamente a gusto con su sexualidad, ya sabes, _hombres de verdad_ , no tienen ningún problema con ese tipo de cosas. Quiero decir, si estás seguro de que eres heterosexual, ¿por qué que tendría que darte miedo ser visto como gay?

— ¿Ah, sí? _Entonces hazlo_ , sabelotodo. Demuestra que eres un hombre de verdad. —Hay una sonrisa en la cara de Puck, esa sonrisa del tipo engreído que pone cuando está siendo un hijo de puta.

_Perfecto._

— ¿Qué? ¿quieres que baile contigo, Noah? —Blaine hace su mejor esfuerzo para hacer que su risa parezca nerviosa e incómoda.— No sé, no eres exactamente mi tipo.

— Oh no, Anderson, yo no estoy en tu mismo nivel de locura, pero adelante, me gustaría verte pidiéndole a un chico que baile contigo. ¿O qué? ¿vas a acobardarte ahora? —Puck está mirando alrededor, triunfante, satisfecho con la atención que está recibiendo. Sólo hay dos, tal vez tres docenas de personas a su alrededor, pero es suficiente para confirmar que se trata de un reto, y eso es exactamente lo que Blaine necesita. Otra canción lenta acaba de empezar.

Con el último atisbo de vacilación, Blaine se pone de pie.— Está bien. Sin embargo, yo no aspiro a algo menor que la realeza. —Puede sentir varios ojos sobre él mientras se vuelve hacia Kurt.— Su majestad, ¿me permite este baile?

Kurt puede fácilmente _decir que no_ si él decide que es demasiado arriesgado, y entonces Blaine se lo pedirá a alguien más, -tal vez a Mike, o a Sam, y tal vez él será rechazado, y no será más que una broma tonta. Pero _Kurt no dice que no_ , tal como Blaine esperaba. Él de hecho lo entiende, lo que Blaine acaba de hacer -por supuesto que sí, y él toma la mano extendida de Blaine y se pone de pie con una sonrisa real.

— Sí. Claro que sí.

El baile es un poco incómodo al principio, Kurt todo tenso y mirando a su alrededor hacia el grupo de personas que los observan. Rachel está en la parte delantera, sonriendo y aplaudiendo, y Sam mostrándole a Blaine el _pulgar hacia arriba_ , y Puck tan escandaloso gritando "¡Está bien, está bien, tienes pelotas, Anderson!" que incluso las personas que no tienen ni idea de lo que está pasando, se enteran bastante rápido del reto. Mike les toma una foto con su teléfono y Blaine sonríe y gira en torno a Kurt, y simplemente siguen bailando. Pronto la gente alrededor de ellos pierde el interés en la última locura de Puckerman y van a sus propias parejas o de vuelta a sus mesas, y Blaine puede enfocar toda su atención en Kurt.

Está ahí, en los brazos de Blaine, _[**My Heart Will Go**](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fiy9YB1coMw) On_ escuchándose suavemente, y ellos no pueden perderse por completo en el baile, no pueden fundirse en un abrazo como la mayoría de las parejas lo hacen, pero aún así es mucho más de lo que han hecho en público, es espectacular. Kurt se siente cálido contra él, su olor hace hervir la sangre de Blaine como lo hace siempre, cada pequeño toque es como un regalo. Y los ojos de Kurt son suaves y sonrientes, _y felices_ , tan felices, y Blaine lo hizo. Se las arregló para hacer realidad el sueño de Kurt.

Puede que no le quede mucho tiempo con ellos -y ese pensamiento duele en algún lugar profundo y desesperado- pero él va a hacer que cada momento cuente.

La música termina demasiado pronto y se separan el uno del otro, se ponen de nuevo sus máscaras y vuelven a la mesa. Pero antes de hacerlo, Kurt atrapa la mirada de Blaine y le susurra _Gracias_ con una sonrisa tan llena de admiración y adoración que el corazón de Blaine se salta un latido.

...

_Kurt no baila con nadie más hasta el final de la fiesta de graduación, reacio a sentir otro abrazo, o ver otra cara tan cerca y tan clara. Se sentiría como si estuviera manchando este precioso momento y él no puede hacer eso; él tiene que guardar hasta el último detalle de ello en su memoria esta noche, revivir cada segundo una y otra vez hasta que sea una parte indeleble de él._

_Caminar a casa, a su rutina nocturna y llegar a la cama- es un ensueño, y Kurt le dice a Rachel que no quiere acurrucarse o hablar esta noche. Él sólo quiere estar a solas con sus pensamientos y recuerdos. Afortunadamente, ella entiende._

_La noche está llena de imágenes de Blaine._

 

_Por la mañana, sin embargo, no hay más paz ni entendimiento cuando bajan a desayunar. La frente de su padre está fruncida, su boca fija en una fina línea. La madre de Kurt se ve pálida y preocupada al otro lado de la mesa._

_Deben haber escuchado._

_Oh, Kurt no está listo para esta conversación, todavía no, no cuando él acaba de despertar con una gran sonrisa y su cerebro todavía está gratamente difuso, y él ni siquiera ha tomado su café todavía. Pero ellos no le dan la oportunidad de prepararse._

_— Kurt, ¿Te importaría explicar por qué bailaste anoche con un chico? ¿Hay algo que quieras decirnos?_

_La brillante risa de Rachel es un shock para los vibrantes nervios de Kurt. Él está congelado, paralizado, pero ella no, simplemente está bailando alegremente alrededor de la cocina, preparando avena_.

_— No seas tonto, papi. Él estaba de hecho haciendo lo que siempre le estás diciendo que haga. Ya sabes, jugando, haciendo bromas y dejando a las niñas a su suerte. —Ella se detiene detrás de la espalda de Kurt, dándole un abrazo y un beso en los labios antes de que se aleje dando giros.— Fue un reto por parte de Puckerman, Kurt no podía negarse sin parecer un cobarde. Fue bastante estúpido, lo admito, pero bueno... cosas de chicos._

_Ella está en la mesa ahora, poniendo los ojos en blanco de forma dramática, y Kurt nunca ha estado tan agradecido por sus dotes actorales._

_Obligándose a moverse, él sonríe y niega con la cabeza.— Fue muy incómodo, también. Pero tú mismo lo dijiste, tengo que tratar de mezclarme más con los hombres. Así que estoy tratando. Aunque no estoy tan seguro de querer mezclarme con Puckerman. — Él hace una imitación pasable de un estremecimiento, aliviado al ver el rostro de su padre suavizándose._

_Su madre asiente con la cabeza por encima de su taza de café; el ceño fruncido desapareció.— Está bien, entonces. Sin embargo, preferimos no escuchar más noticias como esas, Kurt. Nos tuvo preocupados por un momento._

_Kurt fuerza una risita.— Oh, no escucharás más cosas como esa, lo prometo. No te preocupes._

* * *

**CONTENIDO VISUAL**

[ **Regionales** ](http://headbandxbowties.tumblr.com/post/44014104182)

[ **A la mañana siguiente** ](http://headbandxbowties.tumblr.com/post/44014092910)


	9. Nueva York

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hay tres links en negritas a lo largo del capítulo.

 

Nueva York es todo lo que Blaine ha estado soñando, y más. Es enorme y lleno de gente, brillante con luces de neón y tenebroso donde las luces no llegan. Huele a humo de automóviles y comida callejera y, sobre todo, a posibilidades. Es un lugar donde los sueños se hacen realidad. Es la vida misma, y Blaine lo absorbe desde el momento en que se bajan del avión. No importa que sólo tienen dos habitaciones de hotel para todo el club Glee, o que el Sr. Schue desaparece tan pronto como los ha sermoneado acerca de las reglas para este viaje -tienen tres días y dos noches en la ciudad que nunca duerme, y Blaine desea poder renunciar a dormir también.

Están en Nueva York.

El primer día es el más ocupado y caótico. Todo el mundo está en un frenesí de turistear y explorar en parejas y en pequeños grupos, por lo que es la mejor oportunidad de hacer algo que Blaine ha estado planeando durante semanas.

— ¿Puedo llevarte a una cita de verdad esta noche? —le dice a Kurt tan pronto como los tres están fuera del alcance del oído de sus amigos. O lo estarían, si los chillidos de excitación de Rachel en nombre de su hermano no fueran tan punzantes. Los ojos de Kurt se abren como platos con incredulidad.

— ¿En serio? ¿ _Una cita de verdad_? ¿Sólo nosotros dos vestidos para la ocasión y sin escondernos?

— _Sí_. —Blaine le lanza a Rachel una mirada por si ella quiere invitarse, pero ella sólo les sonríe.— Llamé a mi hermano, pasó aquí unos meses el año pasado, y me recomendó algunos lugares agradables. Podríamos ir alrededor de las siete y dar un paseo después, y todavía estar de vuelta para el toque de queda del Sr. Schue a las once. Ojalá pudiéramos ir a ver una obra de Broadway también, pero ya es demasiado tarde y...

— Blaine. _Me encantaría ir a una cita contigo_. Cenar y dar un paseo suena maravilloso. —Los ojos de Kurt están centelleando, como dos trozos de cielo azul brillante, llenos de luz del sol.

 

El restaurante es incluso más lindo de lo que Blaine esperaba después de explorar su sitio web. Cuando habló con Cooper, le dijo que necesitaba algo precioso y con clase, pero no demasiado formal, y no muy a la vista para evitar ser descubierto accidentalmente por sus amigos.

Por supuesto, esto llamó la atención de Coop.— Oh, ¿mi hermanito tiene una novia secreta? —canturreó alegremente.

— En realidad... —Blaine se mordió el labio, pero luego se encogió de hombros. Él bien podría decirlo. _Él quería decirlo_.— Un novio secreto.

— _Oh._ —Cooper sonó preocupado.— Pero B, tú sabes que no tienes que esconderte, ¿no es así? Mamá y papá van a estar bien con eso

— Sí, ya sé que con mis padres estará bien. _Pero con los de él definitivamente no_ , así que nadie pueda saber. Por favor, no le digas a nadie.

— Por supuesto enano. No lo haré. Ahora déjame revisar en la caja de cosas de la filmación de Nueva York; creo que tengo el lugar perfecto para tus necesidades. Te llamaré mañana.

— Gracias, Coop. —Los dos sabían que no se refería nada más a lo del restaurante.

Ahora que están aquí, Blaine entiende por qué este era el lugar que Cooper más le recomendó. Está relativamente cerca del hotel, pero con su ubicación en una calle lateral y el simple y modesto letrero sobre la antigua puerta de madera, no se ve como un restaurante que un grupo de adolescentes -o cualquiera, en realidad- elegiría al azar. Pero por dentro, es mágico. Unas cadenas de mágicas luces blancas y velas en las mesas de manteles rojos crean un ambiente acogedor e íntimo. La música es suave y silenciosa, y los olores que impregnan el aire hacen agua la boca de Blaine. La anfitriona echa un vistazo a sus manos entrelazadas -una cosa tan simple, y sin embargo hace a Blaine estremecerse de alegría cuando los dedos de Kurt encuentran los suyos- y sonrie, llevándolos a un rincón apartado donde pueden tener privacidad. Cuando ella regresa con los menús, pone un florero con una rosa blanca en la mesa.

La comida resulta ser deliciosa y Kurt es absolutamente encantador, asombrosamente hermoso, y no hablan de la escuela o de sus padres o de Rachel, no tocan el tema de la inminente separación. Ellos simplemente se muestran tal cual son, por primera vez, lejos de las normas y los límites impuestos sobre ellos por los demás -sólo dos chicos en una cita.

— Si pudieras ser lo que quisieras ser, ir a cualquier lugar, elegir tu propio camino sin influencias de ningún tipo ¿qué harías?

Blaine se sorprende a sí mismo con la pregunta -nunca hablan sobre el futuro, es uno de los pocos temas que tanto Kurt como Rachel siempre ignoran. Pero al mirar a Kurt así, en el resplandor dorado de la luz de las velas, le hace desear ser capaz de imaginarlo dentro de cinco años, o diez, todo madurez e instalado en su indudablemente fabulosa vida. Incluso si Blaine no formara parte de la misma, quiere esta imagen en su cabeza.

Kurt lame la cuchara, limpiándola de los últimos restos del tiramisú, sus ojos se tornan distantes.

— Me gustaría vovler aquí. A Nueva York. —Hace una pausa, piensa un poco.— Me gustaría trabajar en la moda, en cualquier lugar en realidad -mientras pudiera crear ropa, yo estaría feliz. Tal vez estaría con un hombre que... que me ame, si tuviera la suerte. Quizás tendríamos una mascota, o... no sé. Sólo una vida normal, siendo yo mismo, eso es lo que elegiría.

— Estoy seguro de que un día tendrás todo eso, Kurt.

Kurt simplemente niega con la cabeza, con una pequeña sonrisa triste en su cara.

— ¿Qué tal si damos ese paseo ahora?

 

El estado de ánimo es un poco melancólico cuando salen del restaurante, pero pronto el asombro y la alegría de caminar de la mano a través de las concurridas calles nocturnas de Nueva York se hace cargo. Se besan en todas y cada una de las esquinas hasta que están demasiado cerca del hotel para arriesgarse más, y Blaine nunca, _pero nunca_ va a tener suficiente de esto -los suaves labios de Kurt y su maravilloso rostro, y sus dedos entrelazados justo así. En el momento en que se deslizan en la habitación compartida de los chicos, van diez minutos tarde y tratan arduamente de parecer inocentes. No es que a alguien le importe realmente.

Artie ya está dormido en una de las camas grandes, Mike está a su lado, leyendo. Sam está sentado en el catre, comiendo nachos. Finn y Puck han creado elaborados nidos para dormir en el suelo, utilizando todos los edredones y colchas. La segunda cama está vacía.

— Ustedes dos son tan pequeños que caben bien juntos. —Finn se encoge de hombros ante la mirada inquisitiva de Kurt.

— No te importa, ¿verdad? —Mike levanta la vista de su lector de libros electrónico.— Pensamos que estarías muy bien con él, pero si no, podemos cambiar con cualquiera de los dos.

— No, no, está bien. —Kurt está haciendo un trabajo espectacular pareciendo que no le importa, entonces golpea el hombro de Blaine.— Espero que no ronques.

— Amigo, Finn ronca lo suficientemente alto para toda la habitación. No serás capaz de escuchar al hobbit incluso si lo hiciera también. —Puck apenas logra esquivar la almohada que Finn arroja hacia él.

Todo es muy juvenil y como de campamento cuando se disponen a dormir, y Blaine lo disfruta inmensamente. Por no hablar que dormir cerca de Kurt es un maravilloso bono que ni siquiera se le ocurrió. Cuando las luces se apagan, una mano cálida encuentra la suya debajo de las sábanas, y Kurt respira en su oído, apenas una sombra de un susurro.

— Gracias por esta noche. Gracias por todo.

 

El siguiente día está lleno de ensayos y de turismo en grupo; el Sr. Schue incluso los compensa a todos con un trozo de verdadera pizza Neoyorquina. Se supone que deben ir a la cama temprano esa noche y descansar adecuadamente antes de las Nacionales, pero la ciudad los está llamando. Es su última noche, y de todos modos la competencia empieza hasta el mediodía, así que obviamente todo el mundo se escapa para experimentar todo lo posible de Nueva York.

Blaine y los hermanos caminan por la ciudad hasta tarde, tomando todo lo que pueden en esta pequeña burbuja de tiempo que tienen. Blaine toma la mano de Kurt, mirándolo abiertamente con adoración cada vez que puede salirse con la suya sin mirar hacia dónde va. Kurt es tan desenfrenado cuando no tiene que esconderse, tan hermoso y audaz, que a veces Blaine se olvida por completo que no están solos. Hasta que Rachel les habla en voz alta, apuntando hacia algo o comentando sobre una u otra cosa, y ella se ríe cuando Blaine logra salirse de su ensueño, con el rostro lleno de afecto.

Y luego están tomando un café en Starbucks y hablando de lo que más les gusta de la ciudad, y Blaine está compartiendo sus planes para la universidad, porque _a lo mejor, posiblemente, sea aquí_. En poco tiempo él está haciendo una lista de los lugares que quiere ver y las cosas que quiere hacer si logra estar aquí después de la graduación, y de repente Kurt está justo allí con él, contribuyendo, agregando más, y de alguna manera es casi como si se tratara de _la lista de ambos_ , como si estuvieran planeando reunirse aquí de nuevo, un día, en la universidad.

Salvo que en algún momento Kurt mira a Rachel, que ha permanecido en silencio junto a él, y su rostro emocionado se apaga. Blaine no puede leer el significado de la mirada que comparten, pero él sabe que hay un significado -uno que vuelve a Kurt apagado y rendido en un instante, de repente luciendo triste y cansado.

Vuelven a su hotel después de eso, caminando en silencio, pero aún así la mano de Kurt se cuela en la de Blaine, y cuando él pone su cabeza en el hombro de Blaine en el ascensor, Blaine desea poder alejar todos los problemas de él para sólo abrazarlo y mantenerlo a salvo.

Es casi demasiado difícil dejar ir al niño en sus brazos a tiempo para evitar ser visto por cualquier persona de McKinley.

 

Kurt despierta a Blaine a una hora muy temprana a la mañana siguiente, todo precioso, oliendo agradablemente e impecablemente vestido con un elegante traje, susurrando sobre el desayuno en Tiffany, y Blaine no necesita más incentivo para levantarse y prepararse a la posibilidad de más paseos por Nueva York con Kurt.

Bueno... con Kurt y Rachel.

Se ven fabulosos, los tres, y se divierten simulando ser neoyorquinos de clase aun cuando comen sus panecillos frente al edificio de Tiffany. Los estados de ánimo están más ligeros de nuevo, brillantes, y cuando Kurt sugiere _irrumpir en el teatro Gershwin_... bueno, no pueden no hacerlo, no en un día como este, envalentonados por la sensación de _el último día, la última oportunidad_.

Es una mala idea. Un idea terrible; y si el guardia no fuera tan comprensivo...

Es cierto, no han sido exactamente sigilosos, no importa lo mucho que ellos pensaban que lo eran -cantando las estrofas de _Defying Gravity_ entre sí en voz baja, con risas felices escapando de sus labios. Y ahora que están aquí, y que tienen el escenario para ellos mismos durante quince increíbles minutos, y Blaine está tan llena de felicidad que se siente a punto de estallar.

— ¡Ohhh , no puedo creerlo! —Rachel está casi vibrando a su lado.— Tengo que elegir la canción adecuada, es una oportunidad única en la vida, oh Dios, ¡qué difícil elección! Blaine, tú primero, ¡necesito tiempo! —Ella descansa en un asiento de primera fila, sólo para levantarse de inmediato y empezar a pasear arriba y abajo por el pasillo, murmurando para sí misma.

A Blaine no tienen que decírselo dos veces. Literalmente rebotando por las escaleras hacia el escenario, desplazándose por la banda sonora de _Wicked_ en su cabeza, está a punto de decidirse por _One Short Day_ ; sería tan apropiada para su corta estancia en Nueva York. Pero entonces... _oh_.

_["As long as you're mine"](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z4tWBetHvsA) es_ _perfecta_.

_Kiss me too fiercely, hold me too tight  
I need help believing you're with me tonight_

_._

(Bésame muy fieramente, abrázame muy fuerte  
Necesito ayuda para creer que estás conmigo esta noche)

Él empieza e inmediatamente sus ojos se fijan en Kurt a un lado del escenario, donde está inspeccionando las escaleras que son parte de la escenografía -y nunca lo dejan mientras Blaine canta, cada palabra como una confesión de algo que él mismo no se ha permitido pensar todavía, pero que puede sentirlo creciendo, en lo profundo de su ser. Kurt luce encantado, su rostro suave y lleno de asombro ante la tenue luz, y Blaine sabe, recuerda lo que viene pronto, _demasiado pronto_ , y cada palabra resuena en su interior a la perfección.

  
_And just for this moment, as long as you're mine_  
I've lost all resistance and crossed some borderline  
And if it turns out it's over too fast  
I'll make every last moment last  
As long as you're mine

_._

(Y sólo por este momento, mientras seas mío  
He perdido toda resistencia y he cruzado algunos límites  
Y si resulta que se acaba demasiado rápido  
Haré que cada momento perdure  
Mientras seas mío)

Esperaba que Kurt comprendiera, esperaba que lo entendiera, pero cuando se une a él, con voz clara y perfecta a través del teatro, Blaine siente que su corazón se acelera y se le va el aliento porque se _siente tan bien_ , tal como Kurt lo siente también, como si estuviera cantando desde el mismo lugar profundo dentro de él.

_Maybe I'm brainless, maybe I'm wise  
But you've got me seeing through different eyes_

_._

(Tal vez soy ignorante, tal vez soy sabio  
Pero me has de ver con otros ojos)

Sus voces se mezclan perfectamente, mejor de lo que Blaine se había imaginado que sería, cuando cantan frente a frente, a escasos metros el uno del otro.

  
_Every moment as long as your mine_  
I'll wake up my body and make up for lost time  
Say there's no future for us as a pair  
And though I may know, I don't care

_._

(Cada momento mientras seas mío  
Despertaré mi cuerpo y recuperaré el tiempo perdido  
Dicen que no hay futuro para nosotros como pareja  
Y aunque lo sepa, no me importa)

Kurt lo besa antes de que los últimos ecos de la canción se apaguen, y él es tan real en los brazos de Blaine, cálido y fuerte y _de_ _ahí_ , es difícil creer que alguna vez no va a estar, no importa lo que le diga.

Los aplausos y vitores de Rachel los traen de vuelta a la realidad, y Kurt deja escapar un sonido ahogado, casi un sollozo cuando entierra su rostro en el cuello de Baine por un segundo. Pero luego se separa y está sonrojado y con ojos brillantes, pero compuesto, rechazando el llamado de Rachel de que es su turno ahora.

— No, Rach, tengo que cantar esto primero. No es de _Wicked_ pero... —se encoge de hombros, mira hacia otro lado con la cabeza en alto.— Blaine, ¿podrías grabar esto y luego mandarlo a mi correo electrónico? Voy a querer mostrárselo a alguien.

Kurt mira a Rachel mientras ella frunce el ceño, de pronto enfocada, y es otro de esos momentos donde Blaine no puede leer lo que hay entre ellos, el secreto patrón de entendimiento. Pero se baja del escenario y toma su iPhone, listo para grabar la actuación de Kurt desde el pasillo central. Y oh, es una actuación digna de ser grabada. Kurt no mira a ninguno de los dos mientras canta, enfocado en la audiencia vacía, como si imaginara a alguien ahí, alguien que hace que su rostro se vuelva desafiante cuando canta ["Not The Boy Next Door."](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yqWZ77uzgZs)

_Coming home used to feel so good  
I'm a stranger now in my neighborhood_

_._

(Volver a casa solía sentirse tan bien  
Ahora soy un extraño en mi vecindario)

Kurt no sólo está cantando, también está bailando, flexible y extravagante, _tan fuera de sí_ , casi parece un desafío. ¿Contra quién?, Blaine sólo puede imaginarlo, así que simplemente se queda de pie ahí con su teléfono y trata de mantener su mano quieta mientras su mandíbula se abre ante lo que puede hacer Kurt con su cuerpo y su voz - _oh Dios, esa voz_ \- cuando quiere.

Es impresionante, pero de alguna manera Blaine no cree que los ojos llenos de lágrimas de Rachel y la forma en que se cubre la boca con ambas manos puedan explicar la impresionante calidad de la canción de Kurt.

_I can't go back there anymore  
'Cause I am not the boy next door_

_._

(No puedo volver ahí nunca más  
Porque no soy el chico de al lado)

Kurt termina con una nota imposiblemente alta, manteniéndola clara y fuerte, su cuerpo entero vibrando con el sonido -o tal vez con algo más. Blaine detiene la grabación y aplaude tan fuerte que sus manos duelen. Él no es el único. El guardia está de pie en la parte posterior de la audiencia, visiblemente impresionado.

Rachel se mueve entonces, y Blaine puede ver claramente los rastros de lágrimas en su rostro mientras ella corre hacia el escenario y envuelve a Kurt en un fuerte abrazo. Parecen susurrarse entre sí, y Kurt asiente, y luego Rachel se separa, pero mantiene la mano de Kurt en la de ella y sus ojos en él cuando comienza a cantar ["For Good" ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hrtv6NoJ2B0)con voz fuerte a pesar de que todavía está llorando.

  
_I'm limited..._ (Estoy limitada...)

Los hermanos estan completamente enfocados el uno en el otro en este momento, sus miradas no vacilan una sóla vez. Kurt viene con la parte de Glinda.

_I've heard it said that people come into our lives for a reason  
_

(He escuchado decir que la gente llega a nuestras vidas por alguna razón)

Blaine piensa, por un instante, que Kurt puede estar cantando sobre él -pero no. Él y Rachel están en su propio mundo, la forma en que lo hacen a veces, pero mucho más fuerte en este momento, como si nada existiera mas que ellos dos. Blaine sabe que significa algo, sabe que se están diciendo cosas que él nunca va a entender porque él es un extraño y no importa lo cerca que le permitieron llegar a veces, esto es su santuario interior, esa conexión que él nunca va a tener. Él está bien con ello, en su mayoría. Está perfectamente bien con ver y disfrutar de la belleza de esta canción cuando la realizan, impresionante, casi de forma etérea, con sus voces como el oro fundido. Sin embargo, él siente que algo de grave y desesperada importancia está sucediendo ante sus ojos -y él desearía poder entender.

Kurt y Rachel abandonan el escenario todavía tomados de la mano, ambos con los ojos llorosos, pero sólo se necesitan los aplausos entusiastas de Blaine para sacudirlos del estado de ánimo repentinamente sombrío. El guardia de antes está de pie junto a él, sonriendo ampliamente.

— Hombre, yo he oído muchas cosas trabajando aquí, pero ustedes tres son otra cosa. No sé cuáles son sus sueños, chicos, pero no se rindan. Son buenos. Realmente buenos, los tres. Aférrense a eso, y los veré aquí en unos cuantos años. —Él asiente y se refugia en la oscuridad otra vez, y los tres se ríen y se abrazan y recogen sus cosas para irse con un último vistazo al magnífico escenario, abrumados y aturdidos, y esto _acaba de pasar_ , y está bien, ellos están listos para enfrentarse a la competencia - _para hacer frente a todo_.

* * *

**CONTENIDO VISUAL**

[ **For Good** ](http://headbandxbowties.tumblr.com/post/44092754433)


	10. Silencio

 

No ganan.

Ni siquiera se colocan entre los diez primeros, pero de alguna manera, a Blaine no le importa. Todo el mundo está molesto y Santana está fuera de control, pero a medida que vuelan a casa, Blaine sólo puede pensar en cuántos momentos increíbles e inolvidables ha tenido con Kurt. Y con Rachel también, pero... Kurt. Esta muy seguro de que está enamorado, y no sólo de la ciudad. Y después de esta mañana, está casi seguro que Nueva York  _es para él_. Si sólo logra ser aceptado, va a ir a la universidad ahí.

Le dice eso a Kurt mientras esperan su equipaje, teniendo mucho cuidado de no inclinarse demasiado cerca o parecer demasiado íntimo después de la carrera vertiginosa de los últimos tres días. Kurt sonríe, sus ojos cálidos y llenos de afecto.

— ¿Puedes darme unas cuantas horas mañana por la tarde? Nuestros padres se han ido de nuevo...

Y Dios, ¿de verdad?  _Por supuesto_  que puede. Él no quiere nada más que abrazar a Kurt. Él quiere besarlo, tocarlo, verlo desmoronarse , todo por Blaine. Quiere a Kurt para él. Él quiere más que momentos secretos y robados cuando nadie está mirando. Él no quiere nunca tener que decirle adiós, quiere tenerlo cerca para siempre.

Él quiere  _tantas cosas_.

— Ahí estaré.

* * *

 

_Ese último día, llegan hasta el final._

_Kurt se las ha arreglado para estar a solas, únicamente Blaine y él -Rachel ni siquiera discutió cuando él le pidió ese favor, saliendo a la biblioteca esa tarde._

_Apenas hablan entre los fervientes besos y caricias urgentes, la desesperación es palpable en el aire, o al menos eso le parece a Kurt. Se siente tan abierto hoy, tan expuesto, y hay susurros y llanto en el silencio de su ático, hay placer y dolor, toques tiernos y duras estocadas, y es demasiado; demasiado y aún no es lo suficiente. Nunca será suficiente._

_Blaine lo mira con asombro y adoración, tan impresionante en su abierta vulnerabilidad, y Kurt muerde su propio labio cuando se viene, lo muerde hasta que siente el sabor cobrizo de la sangre porque no puede dejar salir las palabras que han estado creciendo secretamente dentro de él por semanas -_ no puede _; no hoy, ni nunca._

_Más tarde, yacen juntos, tan cerca como les es físicamente posible, y se siente como amor y como despedida, y Kurt piensa que es lo más personal que algún día tendrá, algo que no va a compartir con nadie, ni siquiera con Rachel. Algo que nadie será nunca capaz de quitarle. No en el corto tiempo que les queda._

_Se necesita toda la fuerza de voluntas por parte de Kurt para actuar con normalidad cuando se separan, pero él sólo puede manejarlo por un momento, desmoronándose en el suelo tan pronto como la puerta se cierra detrás de su amante. Rachel nota sus sus ojos enrojecidos cuando vuelve y por suerte, no pregunta nada, sólo lo abraza con fuerza. Incluso esto es demasiado._

 

_— ¿Crees que valió la pena? —Rachel está sentada en el suelo, con la barbilla apoyada en las rodillas dobladas, su rostro un poco melancólico.— Mirando hacia atrás, ¿cambiarías todo este año por vivir para cumplir dieciocho?_

_Kurt niega con la cabeza. Glee, Nueva York,_ Blaine _-él tuvo tanto este año que no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo. Pero las palabras se atascan en su garganta._

_Rachel murmura de acuerdo.— Sí, yo tampoco._

_Sin embargo hay un atisbo de incertidumbre en sus ojos, y el instinto inmediato de Kurt es calmarla y tranquilizarla._

__—_ No tendríamos un año completo de todos modos. Acabamos de hacer que sea más fácil para ellos, renunciar a la lucha a cambio de una mayor libertad. Digo, ¿de verdad crees que el Consejo se arriesgaría a esperar la ceremonia hasta que seamos adultos legales sin importar lo que nuestros padres digan? Por otros tal vez, ¿pero por nosotros? Hemos demostrado más de una vez que no somos los habituales buenos niños creyentes, felices de seguir cualquier camino que se escoge para nosotros._

_Rachel se encoge de hombros y solloza un poco. _ _—__  Supongo. Es que...  _ _—__ Ella se quiebra y se muerde el labio._

___— ¿Es que, qué?_ _   
_

___—__ Es realmente un cliché, pero... desearía haber tenido relaciones sexuales, después de todo. Aunque sólo hubiera sido una vez. Morir virgen se siente como un desperdicio.  _ _—__ Ella se ríe brevemente y lo mira, casi tímidamente, y los ojos de Kurt se agrandan._

___—__ No estás realmente pensando en mi, ¿verdad?_

_Su rostro se suaviza. _ _—__  No, lo sé. Lo siento. Es sólo un tonto remordimiento._

_El silencio se siente pesado entre ellos._

 

_Se está haciendo tarde y esta es la noche, la que ellos han estado esperando durante casi un año. Todo está listo; su habitación ordenada y carente de cualquier pista, la nota a sus padres cuidadosamente escrita y firmada por ambos, la memoria USB con la actuación de Kurt en la parte superior. Ahora sólo les queda esperar, esperar hasta bien pasada la medianoche, hasta que toda la ciudad duerma y no haya nadie para detenerlos -pero no por mucho tiempo. Sus padres estarán de vuelta antes de las cinco de la mañana._

_Esperar es lo peor. No hay nada que hacer, es inútil comenzar un nuevo libro o escuchar música; han dicho adiós a esos placeres, igual que a todo lo demás. A todo -excepto a las personas._

_Hablar sólo los lleva nuevamente a los detalles del plan, y es demasiado. Pero sentarse ociosamente pone a Kurt en el límite, revuelve sus pensamientos y lo lleva de vuelta a los sentimientos y sensaciones que no había conocido hasta hace unos meses, y cuanto más trata de alejarlos, más los siente, y_ no puede _. Ya no más. Se ha acabado, así tiene que ser._

_Excepto que de repente él sabe que tiene que hacerlo, tiene que hacer una última cosa, él no puede irse así como así. Se pone de pie súbitamente._

_— Necesito un momento a solas. Iré a la azotea a tomar un poco de aire..._

_Se está moviendo antes de que haya terminado de hablar. Corre hacia el balcón y a la pequeña escalera, y si él se va por el enrejado en el otro lado de la casa y corre muy rápido, va a estar de vuelta en poco tiempo. Tiene que ver a Blaine por última vez, tiene que decirle..._

_Sus pies se resbalan a causa de la húmeda madera, sus manos van a dar a las afiladas espinas de las rosas silvestres, pero Kurt se las arregla para llegar hasta el suelo con bastante tranquilidad._

_Rachel ya está ahí con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho._

_____—____ Sabía que te gustaría ir a despedirte.  _ _ _ _—____ Ella niega con tristeza, como si hablara con un niño testarudo que la ha decepcionado. _ _ _ _—____  Kurt, no podemos, tú lo sabes. Nadie puede sospechar nada, e indudablemente Blaine tampoco. Él está enamorado de ti, él nunca te dejará ir si lo sabe, no podemos correr el riesgo. Tienes qué..._

_____— ¿____ Él está... enamorado de mí?  _ _ _ _—____ Su propia voz suena extraña de repente, no hay suficiente oxígeno en el aire. Rachel se encoge de hombros y toma su mano para conducirlo hacia la puerta de atrás._

_— Por supuesto que lo está. Ahora vamos._

 

_Antes de salir del coche, se abrazan por última vez, breve y fuertemente, un adiós._

______—_____ Te amo, para siempre._

_— Yo también te amo._

_Hace frío a medida que salen, mucho más frío del que Kurt esperaba. O tal vez su temblor violento no tiene nada que ver con la llovizna helada y las ráfagas de viento frío cerca del río. El puente es alto y amenazante en la oscuridad, ni siquiera se acerca en tamaño a los famosos puentes, pero es lo suficientemente bueno para sus necesidades, el agua turbulenta debajo es profunda e implacable._

_Rachel acorta la distancia en una docena de pasos ligeros y casi parece como si estuviera bailando -una delicada y hermosa bailarina danzando hacia el olvido. Ella se sube en la barandilla y se vuelve hacia Kurt, con los ojos brillantes y los labios rojos, y él no puede dejar de pensar que nunca se había visto tan hermosa. La sombra de la muerte que se acerca le da un resplandor que algunos logran a causa del amor, o cuando se espera a un hijo. Sonriendo serenamente, ella tiende su mano hacia Kurt._

______—_____  Ven, mi amor.  _ _ _ _ _—_____ Es una súplica y una orden, y sus pies obedecen inmediatamente. Un paso. Dos. Tres._

_Él no llega a cuatro._

_Algo se asienta, duro y feroz en el pecho de Kurt, como un viejo techo derrumbándose, dejando que el aire y la luz inunden la habitación, y necesita un momento para recuperar el aliento, para entender. Y necesita otro momento más para aceptar._

______—_____  No._

______—_____  ¿Qué quieres decir con no?  _ _ _ _ _—_____ Es sólo una leve sorpresa, ella piensa que está buscando evasivas, pero no es eso. No lo es en absoluto._

______—_____ Yo no voy a hacerlo. Yo no voy a saltar._

______—_____  ¿Kurt...?  _ _ _ _ _—_____ Sus ojos se agrandan._

______—_____  No. Yo quiero vivir. Quiero amar._

_Y lo hace, como no lo ha hecho durante mucho tiempo, como si hubiera olvidado que podía. Él se aferra a la vida con todo lo que tiene y no hay nada que pueda obligarlo a dejarlo ir._

_______—______  No van a dejarte vivir o amar de la manera en que tú quieres cuando ellos se salgan con la suya, ya lo sabes, Kurt. Harán cualquier cosa para volvernos como ellos, incluso si eso nos mata por dentro. Esto no es vida, no así.  _ _ _ _ _ _—______ Hay lágrimas en los ojos de Rachel, él puede verlas. Eso le rompe el corazón a Kurt. _ _ _ _ _ _—______  Dijiste que siempre estaremos juntos, que nunca me dejarás sola. Me lo prometiste, Kurt.  _ _ _ _ _ _—______  Ella está tratando de alcanzarlo de nuevo. _ _ _ _ _ _—______  Vamos, bebé, lo hemos estado planeando durante mucho tiempo._

_Ella está rogándole, pero incluso eso no lo va a convencer ahora que él lo sabe con absoluta certeza: él no va a ir a ninguna parte._

_______—______  No, tú lo has estado planeando durante mucho tiempo. Te amo, y no quiero dejarte, y pensé que podía hacerlo, pero no puedo, Rach. No puedo. Por favor no me obligues._

_Se puede decir que suena histérico, y Rachel está bajando de la barandilla ahora, de repente pálida._

________—_______  Yo nunca te obligaría, bebé. Pensé que tú también lo querías, no es como si yo te obligara si no quieres. Y no voy a saltar sin ti. Pero ¿qué otra cosa podemos hacer? No podemos volver allí, Kurt. No tenemos más tiempo, lo sabes. Mañana es tu cumpleaños y luego..._

________—_______  ... nos casaremos.  _ _ _ _ _ _ _—_______ Las palabras que han estado evitando durante tanto tiempo, entre ellos -las palabras que sus padres han estado repitiendo como un evangelio, como la promesa más dulce, por años. Esas palabras los hacen estremecer en el aire frío, en el oscuro puente a las afueras de Lima. Ellos los hacen aún en el silencio._

________—_______  Podemos huir.  _ _ _ _ _ _ _—_______  De repente, es obvio._

_La risa de Rachel es triste. _ _ _ _ _ _ _—_______  ¿Así de fácil? ¿Con nada más que la ropa que traemos puesta, sin un centavo? ¿Y a dónde iríamos? Nos encontrarían en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tú sabes cuán lejos se extiende la red de ese grupo._

________—_______  No si les hacemos creer que estamos muertos, entonces no nos buscarán tan exhaustivamente. Tendremos que dejar el auto, pero es lo mejor. Somos inteligentes, somos determinados. Vamos a hacerlo. Y en cuanto al dinero...  _ _ _ _ _ _ _—Kurt busca en su bolsillo. Un fajo de dinero en efectivo ganado en secreto con la costura, parece pequeño, pero hay más de mil dólares ahí. _ _ _ _ _ _ _—_______  Traje esto conmigo, sólo... como un capricho. No quise dejarlo ahí, ellos lo habrían donado a la causa. Nos ayudará para empezar.________

_Ella lo mira con ojos llenos de lágrimas, solo respirando por un momento, ambos están respirando pesadamente, todo a punto de cambiar, Rachel está indecisa._

_Y entonces asiente._

* * *

 

Blaine llega temprano a la escuela a la mañana siguiente, a pesar de una inusual cantidad de tráfico cerca del río. No podía dormir, no podía tragar un bocado de su desayuno, demasiado mareado e impaciente por ver a Kurt;  _por decirle._  Ayer estaba demasiado abrumado, demasiado lleno de febril e impresionante alegría de hablar, por lo que sólo se dieron un beso de despedida, y Blaine espera que los hermanos ya estén en la escuela, y se las arreglará para llevar a Kurt a un lado para decirle.

_Te amo._

Nunca había pensado que la primera vez que diría esas palabras sería para un niño, pero aquí está, y es perfecto. Él está enamorado. Él está enamorado de Kurt, la más maravillosa criatura en todo el universo, y Kurt también lo quiere, él lo sabe, y van a estar juntos, van a encontrar una manera, incluso si tienen que ocultarlo por mucho tiempo y esperar hasta la universidad. Lo harán. Blaine sólo tiene que encontrarlo y confesárselo.

Casi rebota por los pasillos medio vacíos hasta su casillero, apenas consciente de los susurros excitados o la forma en que las personas se apiñan en pequeños grupos, hablando. Otro chisme debe haber golpeado a McKinley, y a Blaine no podía importarle menos.

_Él está enamorado._

Kurt y Rachel aún no están allí, lo cual es inusual, pero está bien. Blaine simplemente los esperará en su casillero, donde se reúnen todas las mañanas.

Nota la expresión conmocionada de Mike tres casilleros más allá y empieza a sentir los primeros temblores de malestar adueñándose de su ser. Mike no es alguien que se conmocione sin una buena razón.

Una fría opresión no deseada estrecha su corazón, y él tiene que obligarse a preguntar.

 _— ¿_ Mike? ¿Qué pasa?

 _—_  Oh Dios, no lo has oído.  _—_ Niega con la cabeza, no tiene ni idea, y Mike cierra su casillero, está a su lado, cerca -muy cerca, como si... _—_  Es Rachel y Kurt.

Y Blaine ya quiere taparse los oídos para bloquear la noticia que sin duda, es indeleblemente mala. Pero sus manos parecen paralizadas, junto con el resto de su cuerpo, por lo que sólo se queda ahí, incapaz de bloquear lo demás.

 _—_  Blaine, ellos... están muertos.  _—_ _No. _ _ _ _ _ _ _—________  Se suicidaron anoche. Saltaron del puente juntos. Lo siento.

_No._

No, no, no, _no, ¡NO_!

No puede ser cierto. No después de...

Mike dice algo más, algo acerca de notas suicidas y un coche, y la bufanda de Kurt encontrada flotando a las orillas del río, pero Blaine apenas puede escucharlo sobre el golpeteo de su corazón. El mundo está silenciado, desvaneciéndose y no puede respirar, el aire de pronto es espeso y asfixiante como las aguas marrones del río.

Lo mandan a casa a mitad del primer periodo, después de que el Sr. Martínez se da cuenta de su palidez y ojos desenfocados y Blaine no puede articular palabra, y se pasa el resto del día mirando hacia el techo por encima de su cama sin ver nada, excepto destellos de sus momentos juntos. Kurt, Rachel y él. Él y Kurt.  _Ellos._  Es como una película reproduciéndose ante sus ojos, una que nunca quiere dejar de ver. Lo quiere grabado con fuego en sus retinas, fresco y vivo, y para siempre ahí.

Excepto que cada imagen trae palabras, pistas, pequeñas cosas que sólo ahora encajan en su comprensión; en realizaciones con bordes tan afilados que lo destrozan por dentro. Pronto, Blaine se siente como si estuviera atrapado en una espesa nube de fragmentos letales de recuerdos fraccionados, incapaz de respirar adecuadamente sin ser apuñalado por el remordimiento, la culpa; apuñalado por el ' _debiste haberlo sabido'_.

Él no puede creer que no lo vio venir.

 

No puede creer que estén muertos.

No pueden estar muertos.

Él ni siquiera le dijo adiós.

 

Nunca encuentran los cuerpos.

A veces, en medio de las noches más oscuras y solitarias, Blaine se permite el más mínimo destello de esperanza de que no se debe a la corriente salvaje del río lo que arrastró los cuerpos a algún lugar muy lejano.

Es debido a que todavía están vivos; en algún lugar, en cualquier lugar -pero todavía ahí, como una vela distante que ya no se puede ver, pero el conocimiento de su existencia calienta tu corazón.

A veces esa esperanza es lo único que le hace levantarse de la cama cada mañana.

* * *

**CONTENIDO VISUAL**

**[El puente](http://headbandxbowties.tumblr.com/post/44171955391) **

**[Debiste haberlo sabido](http://headbandxbowties.tumblr.com/post/44171942788) **

[**Let's Play Pretend: La película**  (video)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mvuZaOS2eTM)


	11. Epílogo

La carta llega dos meses después, en otra muy cálida tarde de Agosto cuando Blaine no sabe qué hacer con él mismo, solo en la casa silenciosa.

No hay información alguna en el sobre, y la estampilla está tan manchada que es imposible saber de dónde vino. Incluso la dirección está mecanografiada. Pero la clara letra en la única hoja de papel en el interior es inconfundiblemente familiar, y por primera vez en semanas, Blaine sonríe.

 _No puede_  dejar de reír.

_Te tengo conmigo en mi corazón.  
Me lo pones más fácil cuando la vida se pone dura._

Eso es todo, sólo dos líneas, un puñado de simples palabras en medio de una hoja blanca. Pero es suficiente. Es  _un mundo_  para Blaine.

Están vivos.  _Kurt está vivo_.

 

Blaine no le muestra la nota a nadie, ni siquiera lo menciona, pero a menudo abre su diario donde vive ahora y simplemente respira con la certeza de que en algún lugar, Kurt se preocupa lo suficiente para hacerle saber que están bien. Y una vez que se da cuenta de que las líneas provienen de una canción, las preguntas nunca dejan su cabeza.

¿Acaso Kurt quería que la escuchara? ¿Tiene un significado especial?

¿Puede ser que él le está diciendo a Blaine que está enamorado de él? ¿Que se encontrarán de nuevo algún día no muy lejano?

Él no tiene respuestas. Pero la carta es suficiente para comenzar a sanar.

* * *

 

_La pelea cuando Rachel se entera es peor que cualquiera que jamás han tenido -y han tenido muchas últimamente. Ella está paseando por la pequeña habitación que alquilan, lista para hacer trizas a alguien, apenas manteniéndose bajo control. Kurt se desconecta en algún momento después de "¡Una pista, una pizca de evidencia y nos encontrarán si saben que no estamos muertos!" No es nada que él no haya pensado antes._

_Se detiene finalmente, molesta con su silencio.— ¿Y bien?_

_Kurt se encoge de hombros.— Tuve cuidado. Y Blaine no le dirá a nadie._

_— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? —Su voz es fuerte y estridente, y Kurt se estremece._

_— Sólo lo sé. ¿Y... Rach? Sé lo que se siente un duelo. No quiero este dolor para él._

_Ella se arrodilla frente a él y toma su mano con mirada suplicante y confundida. Su voz es suave otra vez, apenas más que un susurro._

_— Pero, Kurt, él es sólo_ un niño _. No vale la pena que arriesgues todo por él._

_— Sin embargo, sí lo vale. —Sostiene su mirada, abierta y sin miedo, y eso es suficiente para que ella lea dentro de su alma._

_Él la deja._

_—...oh Dios mío. Kurt, ¿estás...?_

_Él espera._

_— Lo amas._

_Sus ojos son enormes, sus dedos apretados en la mano de Kurt, casi dolorosamente, y Kurt se inclina para besar su frente._

_— Sí._

* * *

 

Para cuando la escuela comienza de nuevo, el "misterio Hummelberry" se está convirtiendo rápidamente en una leyenda urbana local, envuelto en tanta mierda que es casi irreconocible. Pacto suicida. Asesinato. Abducción alienígena. Culto religioso. La protección de testigos ha salido mal. Abuso de menores.

No ayuda que no hubo funeral, ni siquiera una ceremonia, y los padres de Rachel y Kurt se mudaron en silencio durante el verano.

Blaine sólo se encoge de hombros cuando le piden su opinión.

Él sabe la verdad, al menos un poquito de ella, y eso es lo que cuenta. Y él nunca traicionaría su confianza. Así que se remonta a sus libros y al club Glee y a sus inscripciones para la universidad, a la espera. Siempre esperando.

Pero no hay más mensajes, ningún contacto en absoluto, y con el paso de los meses, la duda se apodera de la mente de Blaine. ¿La nota fue realmente de Kurt? ¿O se lo imaginó? El papel está arrugado y muy desgastado por el manejo constante, y aunque todavía proporciona una prueba y resuelve las dudas de Blaine, en realidad no promete nada.

Tal vez sea la única vez que Blaine sabrá de ellos. Tal vez la carta es el último recuerdo de un inusual amor de secundaria que parecía más grande que la vida, pero que fue interrumpido.

Tal vez no debería pasar toda su vida esperando.

Es marzo, cuando coloca cuidadosamente la nota en una caja con sus pertenencias más preciadas, junto con el corbatín que simplemente ya no puede usar más, y se dice a sí mismo que la vida continúa. Desde agosto, ha ido a través del alivio y la alegría y la calma y la anticipación, a través del desesperado anhelo y el dolor y la miseria. Ahora él simplemente está triste.

Una tarde tranquila, después de la cena, les dice a sus padres acerca de Kurt. Ya no le duele más, el nombre en su lengua todavía es pesado y desgarrador, pero suave a causa del tiempo. Él habla de la amistad, del amor que creció durante meses, acerca de su suicidio. Explica la situación de los hermanos, todo lo que sabe de ello, y la necesidad de mantener el secreto, y pide a sus padres que lo guarden para ellos mismos, por si acaso. Incluso ahora, él no quiere generar chismes revelando al mundo algo privado. Y puede confiar en sus padres, él lo sabe. Aún así, no menciona la carta.

Sus padres lo abrazan, su mamá llora un poco y le dice que siente mucho su pérdida. El hecho de que estaba enamorado de un niño ni siquiera provoca una mirada de preocupación o una ceja levantada. Lo que importa es que amó y que tuvo el corazón roto.

Él trata de seguir adelante.

No es fácil sentir la chispa de nuevo cuando el fondo de su corazón todavía está vivo, obstinadamente e irremediablemente. Aún así, lo intenta. Él sale con algunas chicas, pero nunca por más de tres citas; incluso ha tenido relaciones sexuales dos veces. Es agradable y bueno y dulce, pero  _no lo es_.

Piensa acerca de salir con un chico, incluso visita un bar gay por primera vez. Ha tratado de ligar un montón de veces, pero nadie provoca las mismas reacciones que Kurt le provocó. Estando ahí se siente mal, como si estuviera engañando, por lo que se va y no vuelve más.

En mayo, New Directions finalmente gana las Nacionales. Entre sus emocionados amigos, Blaine no puede dejar de sentir los dos espacios vacíos a su lado donde  _ellos_  debían estar. Es como un dolor fantasma, que todavía quema. Se pregunta si alguna vez va a desaparecer.

Va al baile con una de las porristas, una bonita rubia que parece un sueño en su vestido dorado. Después, pasan la noche juntos en una habitación de hotel. Blaine sabe que en cinco años ni siquiera recordará su nombre.

Se gradúa. Pasa su últimas vacaciones en casa y tan pronto como empieza agosto, está en Nueva York. Nueva vida, nuevas posibilidades, borrón y cuenta nueva. Encuentra un trabajo, se establece en su dormitorio, inicia las clases. Los recuerdos de la secundaria lentamente comienzan a desvanecerse -entre ellos los más vivos, los más importantes- aunque todavía hay días en que le duelen como una herida abierta.

Y entonces, una noche de lluvia a finales de octubre, Blaine abre la puerta para encontrar ahí un par de familiares ojos azules tempestuosos.

Pero esa es otra historia.

**FIN**


End file.
